


Return to Watson

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [75]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Martial Arts, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Anniversary, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don plans a peculiar celebration.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 1 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 1 - Anniversary, Of Sorts  
Don plans a peculiar celebration.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
**Feedback:**** Feed the author!  
**Warning: Group grope, orgy, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
****A/N:** Takes place after 'High Holy Days' and before 'Undercover'.  I have no idea how long this is gonna be, perhaps 10 or 12 chapters, but it's up to the boys ...  Thanks to my betas, both the exploding one and the you-better-write-this-or-I'll-sick-the-fic-posse-on-you one.

 

**Part 1 - Anniversary, Of Sorts**  


FBI Special Agent Don Eppes gripped the wheel of his black SUV tightly, as if he could keep it on the icy road by determination alone.He really wanted to get to his destination in one piece, and as soon as possible.

In the seat beside him, FBI Special Agent Colby Granger hummed to the music, tapping his fingers against his knee.Colby had chosen the music, so they were listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd, but it could have been opera for all Don cared.He glanced at the rearview mirror.FBI Special Agent David Sinclair and Dr. Charlie Eppes were sitting in the row behind him, both looking out their respective windows.The thumping beat of the music reverberated through the SUV.

Under the music, though, was a silence, a waiting silence, a silence that hummed with anticipation.Not quite the same anticipation that presaged a big raid or gunfight.This trip was a vacation, a long weekend, and the four men had something in particular on their minds – a three letter word that started with ‘s’ and wasn’t ‘ski’.

They were going back to Watson.

It was a little more than a year since Colby, David and Don had come this way last, chasing a nasty bank robber and with no idea of the wider consequences of the trip.For Don, it had just been another chase with two co-workers that he’d never thought about sexually.That had all changed in this snowy little town.The Don that had driven out of Watson had been a different one than the one that had driven in, far more different than he’d realized at the time.

Don gazed at the road before him, marveling.Had it really just been a year?A year since his life had taken a sharp left turn?A year since his world had disintegrated underneath him and he’d fallen, only to find a new world ready to catch him?To find Will ready to catch him?

_Will_.Will had only been gone two weeks but Don already missed him terribly.It was hard to remember how it had been before Will, when he’d gone weeks without seeing anyone but other FBI agents, when his apartment had been empty and he’d believed he preferred it that way.

Now Will was on an undercover assignment that he’d been told could take up to a month – which Will said in ‘DEA language’ meant at least two months.It had been Will that had encouraged Don to celebrate this ‘anniversary’ of sorts with Colby and David, and even bring Charlie, too.Don had learned to look at any such suggestion from Will with a skeptical eye, knowing Will’s weakness for testing Don, but this time it had seemed more for Don’s sake.Will must have guessed how lonely Don would be.Besides, momentous events deserved commemorating.

As soon as Will had left, had vanished down the frightening hole called “High-Risk Undercover,” Don had thrown himself into the planning of this weekend. The first thing had been to approach Colby and Charlie.What Don had proposed was warped, strange and downright obscene, but Colby and Charlie had gone away for a while to discuss it, then had given him the go ahead.David had been easier to convince, with him and Matt still denying any relationship.All four of them had plenty of vacation time coming to them.

Megan had needed to approve as well, since she was going to be left running the team with backup agents and fill-ins.Obviously, Don had just told her it was going to be a ski weekend, but Megan had looked at him for a long moment then rolled her eyes. When she’d wished them all to ‘stay safe’ on their supposed ski trip, it had been layered with meaning.

So Don had booked a very nice, four-bedroom ski-lodge in Watson and they’d all crossed their fingers that they wouldn’t have a big case that weekend.The god Eros had been looking out for them and now they were on the way, hoping to make it into Watson for dinner on Thursday night.Megan knew to call them only if the Federal Reserve was robbed.

Finally, their SUV reached Watson and turned down the main street.Don looked thoughtfully at the bank where he’d killed a man and at the motel where he’d killed his simple dreams of a pretty wife and a house in the suburbs with a picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog. _Well, I’ve got the house in the suburbs, a pretty boywife, a cat, and ½ kid in Nena.Not too bad an exchange._

Don drove to the rental office and left the car running while he got the keys and signed the rental agreement.The woman behind the counter gave him a flirty smile and Don had to smile back, thinking how shocked the woman would be at the plans he had for their ski-lodge.

Carefully following the map included with the rental agreement, Don drove past the bottom of the ski lifts and wound his way up the side of the mountain, climbing higher into a deep forest, the roads getting more and more slick.He was very glad they were driving one of the FBI’s SUVs.At last, he pulled into the driveway of the ski-lodge, the garage above the lodge itself as the two stories were set into the side of the mountain below them.

They tumbled out of the SUV, grabbed their bags, and made their way cautiously down the ice- and snow-covered wooden steps to the front door.Don fumbled the key into the lock, his fingers already cold.

The door swung open and Don stepped through.He gave a brief look around and was satisfied that the lodge appeared to be as advertised.From where he stood, the lodge looked perfect.However, there were some things that needed to be set up first.He walked a few steps into the entryway so that all four of them were inside and the door could be shut.

“Alright, guys,” Don said formally.“Just to be clear.In Watson, there are no committed relationships, no exclusivity.Here there are no bosses or boyfriends.Just four horny guys.”

“And no brothers?”David asked, looking back and forth between him and Charlie meaningfully.

Don’s heart took an odd sideways leap and he flushed.“Of course we’re still brothers, that doesn’t change.Those restrictions stand.Right, Charlie?”

Don met Charlie’s eyes to see … disappointment? _Anger?_ Then Charlie looked away and said, “Of course, those still stand.”

David didn’t hide his own disappointment, but Don gave him a little shrug then smiled brightly.“Ok, guys, if anyone gets uncomfortable or wants to stop for any reason, just say that you want to ‘leave Watson.’Meanwhile, we’re gonna have a helluva lot of fun.Everybody in?”

Charlie looked back at him and the earlier anticipation had returned in his eyes.“Yeah,” he smiled.

“Colby?David?”Don asked.

“Oh, I’m in,” Colby said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Most definitely,” David grinned.

David tilted his head at Don and motioned from himself towards Charlie.Don chuckled and nodded.Simultaneously, David grabbed Charlie and Don grabbed Colby.Both men pressed their captives against opposite walls of the entryway.Charlie laughed and Don heard David say, “Oh, baby, I missed you,” then all of his senses were taken up by Colby.

He put his hands on Colby’s muscular chest and pressed his lips to Colby’s smiling ones.Colby’s smell and taste burst upon him, hauntingly familiar.He moved closer, matching his body to Colby’s, pressing against him from thigh to chest.Colby’s body was warm and strong, broad and sculpted, just like Don remembered.

Abruptly, Don also remembered the last time he’d kissed Colby, the last time his body had pressed against Colby’s.

_When I tried to force him …_

Don stepped back so quickly that Colby staggered.

Colby looked confused, then his eyes softened.He gave Don one of his wry smiles.“I’m saying ‘yes’ now.”

Don swallowed the knot in his throat, still overwhelmed by the memory.

“C’mere,” Colby said, gripping Don’s shirt and pulling him back close.

Colby’s lips on his were gentle and welcoming.Don sighed, letting out the tension, and began to relax.

Colby’s tongue pushed between Don’s lips, his hands wrapped around Don’s torso and a different sort of tension began to grow in Don.They simply kissed for a while, leisurely reacquainting themselves.Colby’s mouth moved then to Don’s neck, bending Don’s head back, and his large hand crept down to squeeze Don’s ass.Don’s groin pressed against Colby’s, the erection he’d been fighting the whole drive down now pressing against Colby’s similar bulge.

“Wanna fuck you,” Colby growled against Don’s neck.

“God, yes,” Don mumbled, remembering Colby’s thick, muscular cock.

“Think we should go to the couch?” Colby asked as he pulled up the bottom of Don’s T-shirt.

A deep moan from Charlie behind them made Colby look past Don’s shoulder.Colby pulled back and met Don’s eyes.With a wry smile, Colby acknowledged the jealousy blazing in his own face.

“Kinda tough,” Colby admitted.

“I remember the first time I shared Will,” Don said.“It gets easier and gets damn fun, too.”

Colby’s green eyes widened.“Who …?”

Don shook his head with a smile.“Not my secret to tell.”

“Huh.”

“But I’m trying to tell you that – for us at least – it makes our relationship stronger, knowing that there’s so much more than just sex that makes us keep going back to each other.”Don grimaced, “Okay, so I’m still working on teaching Will that.He’s stubborn.”

“Whoa,” Colby said.“No wonder you thought of proposing this.”

Don grinned and pulled Colby back against him.“Have your cake and eat it, too.”

“Forget the cake,” Colby said and bit Don’s ear.

Don chuckled, knowing that a major hurdle had just been cleared, and tugged Colby in the direction of the nearest couch.Colby followed, jerking Don’s T-shirt out of his waistband and running his hands over Don’s back.Turning around, Don stripped off his shirt and Colby’s fingers immediately found Don’s nipples.Don pulled them both backwards.Don felt his heels hit the couch, but Colby grabbed hold of Don’s belt, not letting Don sit down.

Colby’s lips met Don’s again and Don’s hands got to work on Colby’s belt buckle.He quickly got it open and Colby’s jeans unzipped.His hand slid inside and found Colby’s customary jock strap.Don took a grip on Colby’s thick cock through the cotton and his pulse began to pound a little louder in his ears.

Breaking the kiss, leaving both of them gasping, Colby stepped back and quickly shed all of his clothes.Don followed suit, glancing around to see what the other two were up to.Charlie was on his knees, his mouth wrapped around David’s dark cock.David’s head was thrown back, his fingers clenched in Charlie’s curls.The sight of David’s cock sliding between Charlie’s lips made Don’s whole body throb.

“I guess I can share that mouth with a few close friends,” Colby said with a smile.“It’s a mouth that deserves to appreciated.”

“And deserves to be plugged,” Don added, kicking off the rest of his clothes.

Colby laughed out loud and pushed Don back towards the couch.Don landed with a thump on the couch.Colby was immediately on his knees, taking Don’s cock completely into his mouth with one slurp.Don groaned and scooted down, settling his thighs on Colby’s wide shoulders.He buried his fingers in Colby’s short hair, so different from Will’s thick mane.

Don felt himself melting against the couch cushions as Colby’s lips and tongue worked his already stiff cock to aching hardness.Colby had been the first man to ever suck Don’s cock, and he’d only gotten better in the time since.

A muffled thud and Charlie landed on the couch next to them.Both Charlie and David were completely naked now, too.Charlie slid his ass down to the edge of the couch cushion and put his hands under his knees.He pulled his legs up and wide and exposed his ass.David kneeled down in front of the couch and stroked Charlie’s cock with one hand while his other hand, glistening with lubricant, stretched Charlie’s asshole.

Don wondered if Charlie was as good of a fuck as David claimed, but quickly dismissed the thought.Some lines shouldn’t be crossed.

Don’s attention was pulled back to Colby as Colby’s tongue worked the slit on the end of his cock.Don moaned in appreciation, loving the tight grip of Colby’s lips around the base of his head.He heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and moaned again, this time in anticipation.

Colby lifted his lips from Don’s cock, his tongue giving it one last swirl.David tossed Colby the lube bottle and Colby’s fingers were soon wet and seeking entrance into Don’s asshole.Don shifted himself to give Colby a better angle.

David straightened up and put the head of his condom-covered cock against Charlie’s asshole.The groan that escaped from David’s lips as he pressed into Charlie’s ass sounded like a mixture of pleasure, frustration, and relief.Don wondered if David was thinking of his reluctant lover, Matt, but David’s face quickly cleared until there was just pleasure remaining.

“Oh, you sweet fuck-baby,” David murmured and began rocking his hips, driving his dark cock into Charlie’s slim, pale ass.

Colby’s fingers in Don’s ass hit his prostate and Don jumped, the pleasure/pain of his oversensitive prostate jolting through him. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Colby said with a wicked grin.

Don glared, but it was less than effective with Colby’s fingers knuckle-deep inside him.

Colby grinned wider and pulled out his hand.Shortly, his cock was lined up with Don’s asshole and then he was splitting Don wide.

Don gave his own bittersweet groan as Colby’s cock pushed past the muscles that had lastwelcomed Will.Then his mind blanked and all he could feel was the pure intimate pleasure of being fucked.

Don’s eyes drooped to slits as Colby slowly pulled almost out then plunged in again.

Unexpectedly, Don then felt a hand on his bare skin.He looked over to see Charlie’s face was flushed, his right hand grabbing at Don’s shoulder.

“Closer,” Charlie demanded breathily.

Obligingly, the four of them scooted closer together.David leaned over and met Colby’s lips, kissing while still buried in their respective Eppes ass.Don and Charlie looked at each other, smiled shyly, and leaned towards each other.

Charlie’s mouth on Don’s felt foreign and familiar, like it had the very first time he’d kissed his brother.The kiss deepened and Don’s nearest hand stroked Charlie’s furry chest.

The strain on their necks became too much and they broke apart, panting.They looked up to find Colby and David watching them avidly.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Colby murmured, his eyes wide with surprise.

David grinned.“Yeah, it is.”

Don wiggled his ass, reminding Colby of his task.Colby leaned forward and began pumping into Don with energy.Don reached down and took a light grip on Charlie’s cock.The cock slid in his hand as David did his own pumping into Charlie.Charlie’s hand snaked under Don’s arm and gripped Don’s hard cock the same way.They put their heads back against the couch and held on to each other’s cocks as their bodies bounced under the dual pounding.

Charlie growled first, then the cock in Don’s hand jumped and the hot, sharp smell of cum filled the air.David followed close behind Charlie.Then Don’s own orgasm caught up to him and he was shooting, shaking, taking Colby over the edge with him.They rocked together over and over until both were spent and exhausted, sight and sound returning to Don’s orgasm-shattered senses.

Charlie was laughing with delight, his hand trembling on Don’s spent cock.

Don grinned at him.“Welcome to Watson.”


	2. Part 2 - Cooking Up More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby tries to decide how he feels.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 2 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 2 - Cooking Up More  
Colby tries to decide how he feels. ** ** **  
Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, orgy, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Takes place after 'High Holy Days' and before 'Undercover'.  I have no idea how long this is gonna be, perhaps 10 or 12 chapters, but it's up to the boys ...  Thanks to my betas, who are valiantly hanging in there.  


  


**Part 2 – Cooking Up More**

  


Colby dropped a handful of spaghetti into the boiling water and turned down the heat on the sauce.

The front door of the ski lodge slammed as Don brought in the last load of stuff.Don had brought enough groceries to be snowed in until Monday and, considering the storm the last time they were here, that wasn’t a bad idea.Don had also brought a bunch of his rarely used ski equipment, determined to get at least some time on the slopes.

_That’s when he isn’t having sex with his brother._

Colby stared at the boiling water, his thoughts churning like the bubbles.He was astonished how sexy it was to see the two Eppes brothers together.Was it because it was so forbidden?For months and months, Colby had managed to avoid thinking about the time that Charlie and Don had been together with David.He’d always focused on the fact that David’d had both Charlie and Don, and not that they’d been with _each_ _other_.Colby and Charlie had never discussed it, no surprise.

When Don had proposed this weekend, an unabashed orgy, Colby had again focused on the fact that he was going to let David touch Charlie again, not that Don would.In truth, he’d been more interested in how he himself was going to get to be with David and Don again, having fun without the angst of the old days.They’d had so much fun, at Watson especially, that it was hard not to want to relive that.He hadn’t really pictured Charlie in the mix at all. __

Watching Don and Charlie kiss had brought it all home.Colby had been overwhelmed by arousal, fear, disgust, jealousy, and more arousal.Don’s hand had gripped Charlie’s cock like it was something he did every day.Charlie had returned the favor, his expressive fingers wrapping around his brother’s cock, very close to where Colby’s cock had still been buried in Don’s ass.Colby should have been horrified.He had been.And also horrifically turned on.

Then Don had wiggled his ass and Colby had pounded into Don with all his mixed emotions, poured his confusion into Don’s body.As Don had orgasmed, he’d dragged a stunning orgasm out of Colby’s cock, leaving Colby gasping and shaking.Charlie’s delighted laughter had rung distantly in his ears as Colby fought to stay upright.Finally, he’d given up and collapsed to the floor, bringing more laughter from the other three men.

Now Charlie was cutting up carrots for a salad and Don was walking by.Don lifted up Charlie’s hair and ran his snow-cold fingers down the back of Charlie’s neck.Charlie jumped and shivered, then gave Don a look full of heat and the promise of sweet revenge.Colby’s stomach clenched.That was a look that Charlie usually gave him.

“You’ll help me grind Don’s face into the snow, right, Cole?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

Even Charlie’s use of his nickname didn’t help.“Uh, sure,” Colby said.

Charlie looked at him with a frown.“You okay?”

Colby shook himself.“Just a little tired.”

“Aw, you’re tired already?” Don asked.

Shrugging, Colby turned to stir the spaghetti sauce.He heard the sound of Charlie returning to his chopping and glared at the sauce.

“You doing okay?” Don asked quietly at Colby’s shoulder.

Colby’s eyes slid sideways to Charlie, but he was in his own world, humming and making geometric shapes of the carrots.

Colby looked down at the sauce, watching the slow stirring of his hand, and murmured, “You and him, seeing you together …”

“Did it disgust you?”

“Not as much as it should have.”

“Yeah …” Don said, keeping his voice low.“Me too.I never thought … It’s because of Charlie.”

Colby glared at him.“You’re calling him the pervert?”

“No, no.”Don shook his head.“Quite the opposite.He’s just so … I told Will once – when I told him about me and Charlie and that time with David – I told Will that Charlie does sex the same way he does everything else, with lots of enthusiasm and damn the consequences.”

Colby surprised himself by smiling at that.Charlie plus sex equaled enthusiasm.

Don responded with his own tentative smile.“He’s so intense and uninhibited and it’s never seemed like the usual rules applied to him, anyway.”

“That’s true,” Colby said, looking over at Charlie.Charlie had stuck the tip of the knife into a carrot piece and was now holding the piece up, examining it closely.“That’s certainly true.”

“We can change the ground rules at any time,” Don continued.“It can be just be a ski-weekend for real.You and Charlie can be together like normal and me and David can entertain ourselves just fine.”Don put his hand on Colby’s arm and made sure that he held Colby’s gaze.“Colby, none of this is worth messing up your relationship.Will’s got me expecting everyone to be a swinger, but I know that’s not true.I’d shoot myself in the foot before I broke you guys up.He’s good for you and you are helluva lot of good for him.That’s so much more important.”

Colby felt something loosen inside his chest.He smirked.“Just in the foot?”

“Hey, Will’d kill me if I did anything worse.”

“Yeah,” Colby said wryly.He shot another glance at Charlie, who was now carefully carving another carrot piece.“We’ll … we’ll see, okay?Leave the ground rules how they are for now.It’s really fun to watch Charlie having so much fun.And I want to spend some quality time with David, myself, and maybe you, too.”

Don smiled in relief.“Excellent.But you can change your mind at any time.”

“I know,” Colby nodded.“Now, now where did you pack the garlic bread?”

 


	3. Part 3 - Forbidden Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys debate possible combinations.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 3 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 3 - Forbidden Combination  
The boys debate possible combinations. ** ** **  
Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, orgy, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Takes place after 'High Holy Days' and before 'Undercover'.  I have no idea how long this is gonna be, perhaps 10 or 12 chapters, but it's up to the boys ...  Thanks to my betas.

**Part 3 – Forbidden Combination** ****

“The possible combinations,” Charlie said thoughtfully as they lounged around the dining room table, full of Colby’s excellent spaghetti.“The possible combinations are really quite staggering.”

“Combinations?” Don asked, picking at the last piece of garlic bread.

“Yeah, with sex and the four of us.But what I can’t decide is whether a handjob should count as a separate act, or if it goes under the general category of sexual touching or if only acts that culminate in orgasm should be counted in the calculations.”

Don, Colby and David laughed.Charlie acknowledged their laughter with an unabashed shrug.

“I’m all for calculating orgasms,” David chuckled.

“Maybe you should make a grid,” Colby grinned.

“Oh, hey,” Charlie said, perking up. 

“And make checkmarks on it!” Don snorted.

“The bigger the checkmark, the bigger the orgasm!” David added.

They all laughed at that, and Charlie shrugged again.“You know that I can’t help applying math to things.”

“It wasn’t your math that you were applying earlier,” David said.

“Unless there’s a math to the application of saliva,” Don teased.

“Oh, I wouldn’t doubt it,” Colby laughed.

“There’s some checkmarks in our combination grid that won’t get filled,” Charlie said.

“Which ones?” Don asked, still smiling. 

The other three men turned to look at him and his smile vanished. _Oh._

“I think the fire needs some more wood,” Don said, jumping up.

No one said anything as he left the table and went into the front room, where a fire that David had started earlier was still burning merrily.Don picked up a poker and jabbed at a glowing chunk of wood.He was annoyed to see that his hand was shaking. _Why are they pushing it?Why can’t they see that some things shouldn’t happen?_

From the kitchen, Don heard chairs pushed back, the rattle of dishes, and the quiet murmur of conversation.Don took a fresh log from the holder next to the fireplace and tossed it into the fire.He prodded it with the poker, settling it into place and trying to settle himself as well.Still holding the poker, he sat on the floor before the fire and stared into the flames.

“Don?”Charlie said behind him.

Don didn’t answer or look behind him.He heard Charlie come closer.

“Don,” Charlie said softly.“I want you to fuck me.”

“ _Shit!_ ” Don said, dropping the poker and turning to glare up at Charlie.“Don’t _say_ that!”

Charlie returned his gaze calmly.“Why not?”

“God, Charlie, there are some lines that shouldn’t be crossed.”

“I think we’re way past that,” Charlie said.“Any meaningful lines have already been crossed.”

“Don’t say that!” Don growled again and got to his feet.

“What are you afraid of?”Charlie asked.“Or did Will forbid this?”

“No,” Don snapped. Will hadn’t said anything of the kind.In fact, Don had the sinking feeling that Will would be on Charlie’s side in this.Will’s definition of ‘uncrossable lines’ was very different than anyone else Don had known.

“Then why?” Charlie asked softly.“Don’t … don’t you want me?”

“Dammit, Charlie, that’s not it at all.”In fact, he wanted Charlie a great deal, especially after watching David’s enthusiastic fucking of him.He wanted his cock to be the one penetrating that ass, wanted it to be him that made Charlie moan helplessly.Maybe it was a power thing, wanting the ultimate dominance over his little brother.Maybe it was the call of a taboo.Maybe it just was a physical attraction to Charlie’s sexual enthusiasm.Whatever it was, Don wanted to fuck Charlie more and more by the second.

As if he could read Don’s mind, Charlie smiled triumphantly.“Then what’s stopping us?”

“You’re my _brother_ ,” Don groaned.The argument was beginning to sound a little thin, even to himself.Normal people didn’t kiss their brother like Don had, didn’t bring their brother to a distant place with the express purpose of including him in an orgy.If their relationship was going to fall apart because of sex, wouldn’t it have already?After that first time with David?

“You’re my brother,” he repeated weakly.

“That didn’t stop you before,” David said behind him.

Don spun on him.“This is your fault.If you hadn’t gotten us together that one time …”

“It would have never occurred to you?” David responded with an easy smile.“I don’t believe that.From the moment that Charlie worked his way into my bed, this collision was inevitable.”

“I believe it’s called the transitive property,” Colby smirked. 

“Why are _you_ encouraging this?”Don demanded of Colby.“I’d think, of all people, you wouldn’t want this.”

“Forbidden fruit,” Colby said quietly.“I don’t want you lusting after the one ass you can’t have.”

“The one …” He did want that ass desperately now.

“And Charlie wants it. _Really_ wants it.I can tell that sort of look by now.What Charlie wants, I try to give him.”Colby grinned.“Besides, I think it would be scorching hot.”

Don sighed, feeling the world spinning away from him like it had that first time in Watson.He was about to cross a line that he’d never be able to uncross. _And it’s a helluva lot smaller of a line this time._

Silently, Don looked at Charlie and nodded.Charlie’s eyes grew wide.Don heard David and Colby give a sound of approval.

Then Don and Charlie just stood and stared at each other.

“I think they need a hand,” David chuckled.

Colby stepped close to Don and stroked his cheek.“He’s amazing.Let me help get you ready for him.”

Don nodded silently again and Colby circled around behind Don.Colby’s strong hands began working Don’s shoulders and back, relaxing him.Soon, Don’s muscles were warm and Colby tugged at his T-shirt.

“Far too many clothes,” Colby murmured in his ear, his voice husky. 

David pulled a thick white rug closer to the fire and moved Charlie to where he could watch Colby’s hands move across Don.

Very slowly, Colby undressed Don, running his hands over each inch of skin as it was exposed.Colby kept Don facing Charlie and it was as if Colby was preparing a present for Charlie. 

David began to undress Charlie in the same way, facing Don, and Charlie shifted sensuously in David’s hands, his eyes never leaving Don.

With unhurried movements, David and Colby undressed the brothers for each other.Don watched the flickering light of the fire dance over Charlie’s skin, over David’s dark hands as he stroked Charlie’s body, prepping him for Don.Charlie’s eyes were heavy-lidded, his lips wet, his skin softly flushed.At that moment, in front of that fire, Charlie was the most desirable person in the world.

Colby helped Don out of the last of his clothes, running light fingers over Don’s stiff cock.Don was already hard and aching, his earlier orgasm a distant memory.He thought that even if he’d just orgasmed, his body would be ready again at the sight of Charlie … _Charlie_ … so ready for him.

David finished removing Charlie’s clothes and Charlie stood with shy pride under Don’s hungry gaze.Charlie’s cock pointed stiffly away from his body, the firelight making patterns on the veined skin.

Don hardly noticed when David left then returned with a bottle of lubricant.David nudged Charlie who leaned over, his hands on his knees, his eyes still on Don.Don couldn’t look away either.

Don heard David squeeze some lube on his fingers and Charlie gasped as David breached his ass with his fingers.Don felt like a sultan, watching a young ripe slave boy being oiled and prepared for his pleasure.With David’s strokes, Charlie’s eyes widened and he panted, his lips falling open in unmistakable invitation.But as sweet as Charlie’s mouth was, Don wanted something else.

“Turn around, on your hands and knees,” Don said, his voice hoarse with arousal.

David pulled out and Charlie turned his back to Don.He got on his hands and knees on the thick white rug and spread his knees apart.His asshole glistened with lube.If Don thought he was aroused before, it was a candle to what the sight of Charlie now did to him.

Don held out a hand and David tossed him a condom package.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and shook his head.“Bareback.”

Don just nodded and set aside the condom.It seemed appropriate that nothing come between them at that moment.

Don got on his knees behind Charlie.His breathing was shallow and he felt a little lightheaded.Colby knelt behind Don, running his hands down Don’s hips.David knelt next to Charlie and stroked Charlie’s asscheeks, then pulled them apart, displaying Charlie’s asshole.Don stared, unable to move.Colby took a grip on the base of Don’s cock and nudged Don forward.Don held his hands away from Charlie’s body and let Colby guide him forward as David held Charlie ready.

Both Don and Charlie gasped as the head of Don’s cock pressed against Charlie’s hole.Don pushed in slightly and they gasped again.Don took hold of Charlie’s hips.Colby and David released them and moved away.Don hardly noticed, his vision narrowing in on the slim familiar back of his brother below him.

Don pushed in a little more, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench around his cock, then loosen.“God, you’re tight,” Don whispered.

“God, you’re hard,” Charlie groaned softly.

Don grinned and slowly, millimeter by millimeter worked his way into the snug, hot, intimate tunnel of his little brother.

All the way in, his balls brushing Charlie’s, Don paused as Charlie adjusted around him.Don couldn’t seem to catch his breath. It was as if Charlie’s ass squeezing his cock was squeezing his chest, too.

“Fuck Chuck,” Don said with a strangled laugh.“I’m fucking Chuck.”

“Very … original …” Charlie panted, obviously having trouble with his own breathing.

Don looked away from Charlie in an attempt to settle his equilibrium.Nearby, David sat on the couch and Colby half-lay on his lap, resting his head on the armrest near David’s shoulder.Both of their jeans were unzipped and their underwear pushed aside.Colby slowly stroked David’s cock.David had one hand on Colby’s cock and his other rubbing Colby’s stomach.Their eyes were fixed on Don and Charlie.

Charlie moved his ass impatiently and Don’s eyes returned to him.He slowly pulled back, then pushed in again, watching for that reaction that told him he’d hit Charlie’s prostate.Charlie whimpered and Don smiled.He angled himself and got to work, giving Charlie the best fuck possible.

He took it slow, wanting to last, wanting to drive Charlie before him, wanting to spend as long as possible in that tight heat.

“Yes,” Charlie moaned.“Fuck me, Don.”

Charlie’s low demand sent a wave of arousal through Don and he gripped Charlie’s hips tighter.He kept the same pace, panting with each achingly slow thrust.

“Fuck me, Don,” Charlie started to repeat over and over.“Fuck me, big brother.Fuck me, Don.Fuck your little brother.Fuck me, Don …”

Unable to resist, Don began to speed up.Each thrust was deep and sweet, like he was reaching into Charlie’s soul and pulling out his helpless cries.

“Fuck me, Don,” Charlie’s voice rose wildly.“Fuck me, Don, Don, _Don, Don, Don …_ ” 

Charlie was shaking under his hands, his words one moaning babble.Waves of pleasure reverberated between them, echoing, building, ebbing, growing again.Don bit his lip, determined that Charlie would break first.

And Charlie did, with a garbled shout, orgasming untouched, pumping great gouts of cum over the rug.Don moaned and let himself go, riding Charlie’s orgasm into his own.They rocked together, one body, one orgasm, one brother. 

Don’s eyes slowly opened again.He didn’t remember closing them.He didn’t remember collapsing over Charlie’s back and wrapping his arms around Charlie’s torso, his mouth pressed against Charlie’s shoulders.Wobbling, he got back to his knees.

His glazed eyes turned towards David and Colby, who were covered with their own cum.He felt a huge smile stretch his face.“Wow.”

“You betcha,” Colby grinned back.

“Yep,” David said with a smirk.

Colby laughed and Don continued to smile goofily.

Until Charlie raised his face.And showed the tears streaming down his cheeks.


	4. Part 4 - One Brother Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears lead to revelations lead to more tears.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 4 **  
**Characters: Don/Colby/David/Charlie **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 4 - One Brother Two  
Tears lead to revelations lead to more tears. ** ** **  
****Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**Warning: Group grope, orgy, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
****A/N:** Takes place after 'High Holy Days' and before 'Undercover'.  I have no idea how long this is gonna be, perhaps 10 or 12 chapters, but it's up to the boys ...  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 4 – One Brother Two** ****

Colby watched, mesmerized, as Don fucked Charlie.His body ached at the wrongness, the hotness of it.He barely noticed David’s hands rubbing his stomach and his cock in rhythm to the fucking.Colby stroked David’s cock automatically.

“Fuck your brother, fuck your brother,” David was whispering hoarsely.His hand on Colby’s cock was almost painfully tight.

Charlie was moaning his brother’s name, over and over.Don was plundering Charlie’s ass with long, deep strokes.Don’s fingers dug into Charlie’s hips, his eyes wide, his face flushed.Don looked as shocked and turned on as Colby felt.That gave Colby a little comfort, seeing that Don hadn’t planned this, hadn’t set this up.He didn’t think that Don had secretly lusted after his little brother, plotted this weekend in order to get up his little brother’s ass.But he sure seemed to be enjoying it now.

Charlie was enjoying it, yes, but for the rest … Colby wasn’t sure.He couldn’t help but wonder if Charlie _had_ intended this, _had_ agreed to this weekend with the goal of this very moment, Don driving into him as Charlie moaned his name.Charlie didn’t look shocked or surprised – he looked triumphant.

Don began to speed up and Charlie’s cries turned into an incoherent babble of encouragement.As Colby watched, something else began to creep into Charlie’s face … surprise?Fear?

Colby shifted to go to Charlie, to stop this, but David’s arms were vises around him, and Colby wasn’t sure that Charlie would welcome his interference anyway.No, Colby could tell Charlie was close to orgasm.

Abruptly, Charlie shouted, his cock twitched and he began to shoot unaided all over the thick rug.Don moaned and followed, slamming into Charlie’s arching body.

_Oh!_ Colby’s own body surged and a strong orgasm caught him off guard.He writhed against David’s hands, David’s cock spurting in Colby’s hand.

When Colby could focus his eyes again, he looked at Don and Charlie.Charlie was still on his hands and knees, body heaving with gulping breaths, his head down so that his hair covered his face.Don was wrapped around Charlie’s back, face against his shoulders.Don slowly got back to his knees, looking completely dazed.

Don’s eyes wobbled over to Colby’s and the huge, goofy smile on his face was too much to resist.“Wow,” he mumbled.

“You betcha,” Colby said with a responding grin, remembering his own first experience with that incredible ass. __

“Yep,” David said behind him, his voice smug.

Colby laughed at David’s smugness and at Don’s glazed expression.

Then Charlie raised his face.

And tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Colby was instantly out of David’s arms and across the floor to Charlie.He yanked Charlie away from Don, making Don fall backwards, and gathered Charlie into his arms.Charlie curled into Colby’s embrace, pressing his face against Colby’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” Don asked.“Did I hurt you?”

“Charlie?”David asked.

Don held out his hand.“Charlie, are you hurt?”

“What do you mean, what’s wrong?” Colby snapped.“He was just fucked by his big brother.”

“But, he asked me …” Don said with bewilderment, his hand still held out.“Charlie?Buddy?”

“Charlie, angel,” Colby asked softly.“Are you hurt?”

“No,” Charlie said, muffled against Colby’s shirt.“‘m ‘kay.”

“Then what’s wrong, angel?” Colby asked, his heart aching.“Oh God, I should have never encouraged this.We shouldn’t have even come here.What the hell was I thinking?”

“It’s okay,” Charlie said, lifting his face up.The tear-stains made Colby’s stomach clench.

“But …”

“Just a little … overwhelmed,” Charlie said, snuggling farther into Colby’s arms.Colby grimaced as Charlie pressed his open zipper into his skin, but he didn’t complain.

“Overwhelmed?” Don asked softly, his face a mask of anguish.

“Yeah,” Charlie whispered.“Overwhelmed by some … realizations.”

“What kind of realizations?” Colby coaxed.

“How long … how long I’ve wanted that.How _long_ …”

“What do you mean?” Colby said, trying to shift Charlie to a more comfortable position.

“From the very first time I heard Don fuck a girl, I wanted him to fuck me …”

Colby sucked in his breath.

David said, “Wait, what?”

“Charlie, you had to have been eleven or twelve!” Don said, eyes wide with shock.“You’ve thought about this that long?”

“No,” Charlie said, turning so that he was still in Colby’s arms but now facing his brother.“I haven’t thought about it at all.”

Don sat back on his heels, frustration on his face.“What are you talking about?”

“Well, when I heard you doing that to that girl, I wanted you to do it to me, make me feel that good.But even I knew it was wrong.I was terribly ashamed of the desire and I just … pushed it down.It wasn’t as much that you were my brother, it was because I was a boy and I wasn’t supposed to want that.‘Sex’ in my mind was associated only with you.I mean, I was pretty sheltered.As far as I knew, you were the only person in the world having sex.”

Don made an incredulous noise and Charlie shrugged.“It made sense to me,” he continued.“But I really didn’t want to be ‘wrong,’ I was weird enough as it was.When I found out later that wanting your own brother to fuck you was really, _really_ wrong, I just sort of … conflated that desire together with the desire for _any_ man.They were just wrong desires, impossible, unacceptable, unobtainable, so I shoved them all down, deep inside, and didn’t really even _remember_ about it until now.There’s something to be said for that psychological theory of repression …”

“Charlie,” Don said carefully, “Are you saying that you’ve known you’ve been gay since you were eleven but denied it because you heard me having sex with a girl?”

“In a round-about way,” Charlie said thoughtfully.“Yeah.”

“Whoa,” Don said.He shivered suddenly and turned to David.“Toss me a blanket?”

Colby also looked at David, who had been silent during Charlie’s revelation.David’s face was a mixture of guilt and concern.He slowly got a throw blanket from the couch and tossed it to Don.

Don nodded his gratitude, wrapping it around himself, then returned to Charlie.“I never thought of you in _that_ way.I mean, you never think about whether or not your little brother is having sex.It’s just too weird.”

Charlie nodded.“Weird … that’s what I was trying not to be.”

Don looked at Charlie for a long moment.Colby could feel the tension in Charlie’s body as they waited for Don to speak.

Finally, Don said, “I’m glad that you never told me until now.And, God yes, that we never did it until now.It would have destroyed us – me at least.I don’t even think I could have handled it before Will.”His eyes flashed to David.“I even wonder if that one time with you and me and David, even though we didn’t fuck, if that time helped push me over that cliff I fell off of.”

David flushed, looking even more guilty.

Don grimaced then shrugged.“Now, I hope we’re at a place in our lives and personal relationship where it won’t destroy us.”

“No?” Charlie said hopefully.

Don shook his head slowly.“No, I don’t think so.Though I wish Will was here … He helps me put things into perspective.But he’s not here.”He reached out a hand and Charlie shyly put his in it.“Charlie, I’m your brother.Sex is so much less important than that basic fact.You realize that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Charlie nodded.“Does that mean you’ll never fuck me again?”

“God!”Don gave a snort of laughter.“You are single-minded, aren’t you?”

Charlie shrugged.“People tell me that.”

“Charlie,” Don said, squeezing his hand.“I’d love to fuck you again.But we need to be sure that nothing will ever happen between us except in Watson or with a third person, and then only with approval from our partners.So that we can be just brothers.Deal?”

“Deal,” Charlie said.

Colby watched Charlie and Don solemnly shake hands.

“Good idea, guys,” David said quietly.“I’m sorry I … I’m glad that … good idea.”

Colby nodded agreement, but under the relief Colby felt that Charlie and Don seemed to be on good footing again, another emotion was growing – anger.Sick, nauseating anger.

“So that’s it,” Colby said slowly.

Charlie looked up at him, his forehead creasing.

Colby continued, his voice growing harsher with each word, “You couldn’t have your brother, so I was the closest you could find.What clinched it?My build?That I was in the FBI?How many times did you close your eyes and pretend it was Don fucking you instead of me?Your pale substitute?Maybe I should dye my hair brown.No, wait, there’s no need for that, now you can have the real thing!”

Charlie twisted around, falling out of Colby’s arms, and stared at him.“God, no!”

“No?” Colby growled.“You just said—”

Grabbing his arm, Charlie said, pleading, “No, God, you’re not a replacement, you’re so much better.So much more.I was worried that— when I first thought I might be in love with you, I was worried about that, too, that I might just like you because of some similarities to Don. I went to see Larry and asked him that same question and he pretty much – through some cosmological metaphor or other – though I remember now that Larry was being remarkably direct that afternoon – he told me that I was being stupid and that I was in love with you only.He helped me realize it.I love you for you.”

Colby stared at him, his breath coming in painful pants.“How can I believe that?You’ve wanted Don for so long, you said.”

“Cole,” Charlie said earnestly, his soul right there in his eyes, like it always was.“I love you, my Colby.You’re my anchor, my best friend, my everything, my _Colby_.”

Colby’s eyes stung with tears.“Are you sure?How can you be sure?”

“Because I love you,” Charlie repeated softly.“You’re everything to me.”

Colby searched Charlie’s eyes, looking for any shred of doubt, hesitation.There was none.He grabbed Charlie into his arms and squeezed him tightly.“ _Charlie_ …”

“It’s okay, Cole,” Charlie said, muffled against his chest.“I love you.”

“Love you too, angel,” Colby said sniffling.

Colby held Charlie and rocked him for a long moment, letting the fear and anger subside.

Finally, Colby eased his tight grip and Charlie came up for air.Charlie caressed Colby’s cheek.“I’m only sorry it took me so long to see you.”

“Not with Don around.”

“I was crawling through a desert and the only water around was an off-limits oasis.I wanted that water, even if it was forbidden.Then I was so blinded by how I couldn’t drink from that oasis that it took me a long time to realize I’d crawled into a tropical rainforest with water all around me.”

Colby blinked then his lips quirked.“That’s very, uh, poetic, Charlie.”

“I thought it was quite good,” Charlie said, pleased with himself.“Even a botanical metaphor.”

“Very flowery.”

“I’m branching out.”

Colby gave a small snort at the puns and Charlie smiled.

Don cleared his throat.Colby looked over at Don, who was looking somewhat shaky himself.

“Anybody want a beer?” Don asked.

Colby chuckled wryly and nodded.

“I really do,” David said, his voice thick with emotion.In his face, Colby saw both envy and relief.

David went to get the beers while Don and Charlie got dressed.Colby cleaned up the various messes and put another log on the fire.

“How about a movie?” Don asked.“I rented ‘Die Hard.’”

“Good choice,” Colby chuckled. He explained to Charlie, “We watched them all, last time in Watson.”

“Sounds good,” Charlie said.

The four of them took their beers and went downstairs to the family room.There was a big plasma TV and two couches.Charlie and Colby took one couch and David the other.Don started the movie and joined David.

As the movie played, Charlie and Colby snuggled together.Every few minutes, Charlie would whisper, “I love you,” and Colby would reply.By the time the credits rolled, Colby was feeling relaxed and reassured.Yes, Charlie had made a shocking revelation earlier, but it didn’t really change anything.Their time together more than stood against any childhood fantasies.Colby knew, deep down, that Charlie loved him, and he loved Charlie more every day, so nothing had changed.In fact, Charlie even seemed more relaxed, more happy, like an unseen barrier to their relationship had come down, like Charlie’d gotten rid of a burden he’d carried for a long time.Maybe there was good in this confusing evening. _And we’ve still got the rest of the weekend to enjoy._

Don turned off the TV, yawning.“It’s been a long week, I’m heading to bed.”

Colby looked at Charlie and raised his eyebrows.He pointed to himself then tilted his head towards Don.Charlie frowned in confusion then his face cleared and he nodded eagerly.Colby’d never felt so secure about Charlie than he did at that moment.Secure enough to let him go.

“I’ll join you, Don,” Colby said, slipping out of Charlie’s embrace.“Which bedroom do we want?”

Don blinked.“I thought … In fact, I was pretty sure that things were off.”

“Nope,” Colby said, sharing a smile with Charlie.“Things are definitely _on_.And I’m looking forward to some of that fucking that brought my boy to tears.”

Don blinked again then broke into a surprised grin.“Well, okay then!Let’s grab the master suite.”

“Hey!” David said.“Why should you get it?”

“Don’t worry,” Charlie said, coming over to the couch where David sat.“There’s another King bed we can take.”He climbed onto David’s lap.“That’s if we make it to the bed at all.”

David laughed and pulled Charlie close.

Colby grinned.“I want him back in the same shape that you borrowed him in.”Then he took Don’s hand, and led him to bed.


	5. Part 5 - Snowy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don embraces distraction.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 5 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 5 - Snowy Morning  
Don embraces distraction. ** ** **  
Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, orgy, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** This is mostly the previously posted fic 'Snowy Morning with a beginning added to it and some modifications early in the original text of the fic.  Thanks to my betas.

**Part 5 - Snowy Morning—** ****

Don woke slowly, warm in strong arms.The arms weren’t quite right, though, and Don remembered where he was and whose arms he’d spent the night in.He gave a bittersweet smile and shifted to look at Colby.Colby’s eyes were open.Don could have sworn that Colby was sound asleep a moment before, but a soldier must learn to wake up quickly.

“Hey,” Don murmured.

“Hey,” Colby replied sleepily.

“Go back to sleep,” Don smiled.“There’s no hurry to get up, we’re on vacation.”

“Vacation,” Colby mumbled happily and shut his eyes again.

Don smiled as Colby fell instantly back to sleep again.Don wished he had that talent – he was more prone to insomnia.Last night, though, he’d slept well.After leaving Charlie and David making out in front of the TV, he and Colby had put their bags in the master suite and gotten ready for bed.Don had felt oddly shy, considering what Colby had just witnessed, and had changed into sweats in the bathroom.He’d come back out to find Colby already in sweats himself.They hadn’t talked, except for a few mundane things like who was going to turn out the light, and they’d quickly settled into bed.

After the blankets had been pulled up, Colby had tentatively touched Don’s shoulder and Don had gone happily into his arms.If he couldn’t have Will’s strong arms around him, Colby wasn’t a bad substitute.Colby had sighed, a long, draw-out sound of release, then fallen right to sleep.Don had lain awake for a few minutes, trying to process Charlie’s revelations, but he’d been too tired and was soon asleep himself.

Around 2AM, Colby had woken Don up with kisses on the back of his neck and nudges from an erection between his ass cheeks.Don had responded eagerly, sucking off Colby’s hard-on, then fucking Colby’s sweet, round ass.He’d fallen back to sleep, still entangled in Colby’s legs, barely remembering to dispose of his used condom.

Now, he crawled out of Colby’s arms, found his sweatpants in a lump under the blankets and pulled the sweatpants back on.Rubbing his chin, Don cracked one of the curtains and squinted outside.The hillside outside was covered with new, fluffy snow.Don nodded happily and went to make some coffee.

As Don figured out the fancy coffee maker then watched the coffee drip into the pot, his mind finally began to wake up.He’d avoided thinking last night during the movie and then later, but he couldn’t avoid it forever.

Charlie had wanted him.Charlie had _wanted_ him.In a non-brotherly, please-god-fuck-me way.That was going to take some getting used to …

A confusing mass of emotions were all jumbled in his mind and he tried to tease them out, one by one, and look at them.

He felt smug, powerful, like he finally had something over his little brother.Disgusted that Charlie had lusted after him.Ashamed that his little brother had listened and been so affected by his teenage sexual exploits.Baffled that Charlie could have known so long, known on some level, and had gone through his life until this point as a straight person.Annoyed that Charlie had made his whole sexual-identity confusion _Don’s_ fault.Turned-on with the memory of Charlie’s body.Happy that Charlie had seemed to have some sort of breakthrough with his relationship with Colby.

_Sex as therapy_ , Don thought with a sudden snort, _Will would approve._

 _Will …_ Don was abruptly overwhelmed by fear so sudden and so absolute that he had to grab onto the kitchen counter to stop himself from falling. _God, how am I going to stand another month of this?_

The coffee maker beeping broke through Don’s haze of worry and longing.Don pulled himself upright and took a deep breath.That was a big reason why he was here, in Watson.Distraction was waiting for him in the nearby rooms and on the nearby snowy slopes.He just needed to grab hold of it.

Pouring coffee into a mug, Don contemplated going back to bed and waking Colby up with a little bit of skin-poured coffee creamer, but decided to let Colby sleep. _The man’s gonna need it._

Don wandered into the front room and, setting down his coffee mug, cleared out the fireplacefrom last night’s fire and set a fresh one.By the time the new fire was going, his coffee was cool enough to drink.

Leaning back into the couch, he nursed his coffee, gazed out of the window over the snowy landscape and thought how good the skiing was going to be today. _That’s if I can take a break from the sex …_

Don grinned to himself and took another sip of coffee while he concentrated his attention on the here and now.He reviewed the last twelve hours.Not a bad start to their weekend, not bad at all.

David and Charlie would probably sleep in, or maybe never get out of bed at all.Don had to admit – fucking Charlie was a whole lot more fun than he’d guessed it would be.

Don heard a padding of feet and looked over his shoulder to see Charlie walking through the dining room, heading for the kitchen.He was wearing only pajama bottoms. _Hello, Exhibit A._

“Morning,” Don said.

Charlie blinked at him and mumbled something that could have been ‘morning’ and ‘coffee’.Don watched him go into the kitchen, and felt a stirring inside his sweat pants. _Well, why not? Why the Hell not?_ Could there be a better way start off the day?They were in ‘Watson Zone’ and Don should take full advantage of that.

Listening to Charlie stumbling around the kitchen, Don mused on each time he and Charlie had been together.There was something there, something in Charlie’s reactions, that made Don wonder if he could guess what would really turn Charlie on …

Don’s jumbled emotions were still buzzing in his head, but he could shove them aside for the moment.Right now, his body was in charge.And that body remembered completely what Charlie had felt like … Don grinned in anticipation while Charlie got himself some coffee.Good thing Don had made a full pot.Then again, he had a different idea on how to wake up his sleepy little brother. _Finally, a fool-proof method, after all these years…_

After a moment, Charlie returned with a coffee mug in his hand and sat down across from Don.Don let him take a few sips of his steaming coffee, watching the life come into his face, before he asked, “How are you doing this morning?”

Charlie rubbed his jaw with its morning scruff and smiled at Don.“I got some sleep last night.”

Don laughed.“David was still … enthusiastic?”

“Oh yeah,” Charlie said, stretching himself luxuriously. Don noted the movement of Charlie’s furry chest.It had always surprised him how much hairier Charlie was than himself, usually a sign of virility.

Charlie took a few more sips of his coffee then asked, “What about you?How are you … doing?”

Don grinned at him.“I probably got more sleep than you, but my night wasn’t uninterrupted.”

“And you’re … okay this morning?”Charlie asked cautiously.

Don nodded.“I think so, I think so.”

“Good,” Charlie said with relief and returned to his coffee.

_Let’s test just how okay I am …_

Don said, “Come over here.” __

“Hmm?”Charlie said, looking out towards the mountains and the snow.

“Put down your coffee and come over here.”

Charlie turned back and yawned.“Why?”

“‘Cause I told you to,” Don said with a smile.

“I’m drinking my coffee,” Charlie said huffily, but his eyes were wandering down Don’s body, from his neck to his naked chest to his loose sweat pants to his bare feet.

_Definitely time to push._ Don let some steel creep into his voice.“Put down the coffee, stand up, and strip.”

Charlie stared at him, suddenly looking much more awake.“Look, Don,” he stammered, “Just because we—”

Don ran his hands down his own chest and over his hips then back up, over the path that Charlie’s eyes had walked.

Charlie stared, watching Don’s hands.“Uh …”

Don’s eyes went to Charlie’s pajama bottoms which hid absolutely nothing.A bulge was quickly forming in Charlie’s crotch.

Don smirked.“I’m feeling like a morning fuck.Come here …”

Charlie set his cup down.“I know I said that I’d always wanted you to …But that doesn’t mean—”

“Charlie,” Don snapped in his best command voice.“Strip.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and his chest started heaving up and down.Slowly, he got to his feet and pushed his pajama bottoms down over his hips.His cock sprung out, fully erect.

“That’s better,” Don purred.“Now, go get some lube.”

Charlie swallowed visibly and began looking around for one of the lube bottles.As he looked, he stripped his bottoms the rest the way off.He located a bottle on the floor, next to the fireplace, and picked it up.

“Bring it here,” Don said and slid his sweat pants down.Underneath, he hadn’t bothered with underwear either and his cock was already fully alert.

Charlie’s eyes immediately focused on Don’s cock and he walked slowly over towards Don, holding out the lube bottle automatically.

Ignoring the bottle, Don grabbed Charlie’s wrist and yanked down towards him.He claimed Charlie’s surprised mouth with his own and drove his tongue between Charlie’s open lips.His hand at the back of Charlie’s neck held him close.Charlie whimpered and submitted to Don’s probing kiss, his hands going to Don’s chest.

When he’d thoroughly claimed Charlie’s mouth, Don pulled back.Charlie was panting, his brown eyes dilated, his hands flexing against Don’s skin.Lust and triumph flared in Don’s chest as Charlie’s reactions confirmed his guesses.He released Charlie and tugged his own sweat pants off.Tossing the pants away, he took the lube bottle from Charlie’s limp hand.

“Now,” Don said huskily.“Lie down on the couch, face down, ass across my lap.”

Charlie’s impossibly big eyes grew even bigger.“What are you …”

“Do it,” Don barked.

Charlie bit his lip but a soft noise escaped.Don could almost see the battle on Charlie’s face between his automatic contrariness and his desire to give in to Don’s voice of command.

Slowly, Charlie climbed onto the couch on his hands and knees.He looked uncertainly at Don’s face then at his crotch. He seemed to take heart from the sight of Don’s hard-on and crawled over him.He settled awkwardly down, lying so that he was stretched the length of the couch, his ass on Don’s lap, his erection poking Don in the thigh.

“You’ve been wanting me to fuck you for a long time,” Don murmured, running his hand over Charlie’s upturned ass.

Charlie half sat up to look at him.“I explained that it was an unconscious method to make my desire for men off-limits.”

Don pressed Charlie’s shoulders and Charlie lay back down.Don caressed Charlie’s ass cheeks, sliding a finger along the crease where each cheek met thigh.“You’ve been a naughty boy, lusting after your big brother.Wanting to have sex with him.”

Charlie started to protest but Don smoothly talked over him.“Not only is that immoral, it’s illegal.You need to be punished.”

Before Charlie could argue, Don lifted his hand and brought it smartly down on Charlie’s right ass cheek.Charlie yelped in surprise and anger and started to get up.

“No, no,” Don purred, pushing him back down.“I’m not done with you yet.”He spanked Charlie’s other ass cheek and Charlie yelped again.Don ran his hand soothingly over the growing red marks on Charlie’s ass.“Naughty, naughty boy.”

“I’m not—”

Don smacked him again and Charlie jumped.But he didn’t try to get up.Don grinned and smacked him another time.“Did you jerk off, thinking about me?”

“No!I—”Charlie interrupted himself with a whimper as Don’s finger ran up his ass crack.

“Sneak a peek while I was in the shower?”A stroke, then a smack.

“No …” Charlie said, his voice getting more and more hoarse and shaky.

“Watch me while I fucked a girl, imagining it was you?”Another stroke and smack.

“No …” Charlie whimpered.He was starting to squirm, his cock jabbing rock hard into Don’s thigh.

Don reached for the lube and slicked up two fingers.“Did you shove a dildo up your ass and pretend it was me?”

“No, uggh,” Charlie said as Don pressed one lubricated finger into the asshole between the two red cheeks.

“Pump the toy back and forth while stroking your cock, imagining I was fucking you?”

“Oh, God,” Charlie whimpered, his whole body trembling with the physical and verbal onslaught.

Don pushed a second finger into Charlie’s flushed ass. “Ever fantasize about me finger-fucking you?”He crooked his fingers and rubbed Charlie’s prostate and the only answer he got was a gurgling sound.

With his other hand, he gave Charlie another smack, feeling the muscles of Charlie’s ass constrict around his fingers with the impact.He spanked him again and again, fascinated by the way that Charlie was practically melting under his hands.Charlie gasped with each smack, one fist desperately jammed into his mouth but still letting intoxicating whimpers leak out around it.Don grinned in triumph down at him. _Oh, I so own you._

“Is this illegal, do you think?”Don asked, working a third finger into Charlie’s ass.“Is two fingers okay but three illegal?Should I haul you away in cuffs?”

“Fuck,” Charlie moaned around his fist.

Don pulled his fingers out and gave a last slap to Charlie’s pink ass.“You’re right, baby brother.Sit up.”

“Whuh?”

Don helped Charlie sit up and get to his feet.Charlie stood there, swaying, his eyes glazed.

Don lay flat on the couch and looked up at Charlie.“C’mere, little brother.”Don braced his still rigid cock with one hand so that it was pointed at the ceiling.“C’mere and get fucked.”

Charlie climbed onto the couch with an eagerness that made Don chuckle.Charlie took the cock from Don’s hand and guided it into his ass.He sank down on Don’s cock and both of them groaned in pleasure.

“God, Charlie,” Don groaned as Charlie’s tight shaft closed around him.He raised his knees to rotate his hips a little and give Charlie the best angle.

As Charlie’s knees settled on both sides of Don’s hips, his eyes met Don’s and he smirked.“Like my ass, do you?”

Don swam up from the delicious sensations.No way was he letting Charlie take control now, even if he was on top.

“Like my cock, little brother?”Don shot back.“Like my cock up your ass?”

“Yes,” Charlie answered, a little breathlessly.

“Good,” Don said, then snapped out, “Then fuck yourself on it.Ride me, Charlie, ride me like a fucking carnival ride.”

“Oh,” Charlie gasped, his eyes widening again.He took a hold of the back of the couch and began to slide up and down Don’s cock.

Don’s hands rested lightly on Charlie’s hips, more feeling Charlie’s motion than aiding it.“That’s right, baby brother, fuck yourself on your big brother’s dick.Take every inch of it up your criminal ass.”

“Oh,” Charlie gasped again, bouncing up and down, his own rigid cock slapping at his stomach.

“Fucking illegal, fucking immoral, fucking _good_ ,” Don groaned.It was taking all of Don’s self-control to not buck up into Charlie’s thrusts.“Ride me, fucking math god with the curls and the math shit, _ride_ me.”

Charlie was bouncing wildly now, his tailbone slamming down on Don’s pelvis with each bounce.His free hand gripped his own hard cock, making short, jerky motions on it.

“Does it feel good, Charlie?”Don ground out, desperately holding back his orgasm.“Does my cock feel good inside you?Is it as good as you imagined?”

Charlie just moaned, far beyond words.His eyes were closed, his face as red as his ass had been.

“C’mon,” Don commanded, tight self-control making his voice harsh.“Shoot your wad with my cock up your ass.”

Charlie shuddered then Don felt Charlie’s ass spasm and hot cum splattered across Don’s stomach.Don snarled incoherently, dug his fingers into Charlie’s hips and slammed up into him, pumping out his orgasm as lights danced in front of his eyes.Charlie’s cock was still spurting and cum flew around wildly as Don emptied himself inside his brother.Don jerked up again and again, the strength of his orgasm stealing his breath away.

Finally, there was nothing left, and Charlie’s legs were shaking dangerously.

“Sweet Jesus,” said a voice from across the room.Don lifted up his head to see Colby standing in the doorway, David next to him.They were naked and their hands were gripped around each other’s cocks.Don laughed in delight and exhaustion and Charlie chuckled as well.Don dropped his head back to the sofa and grinned as he heard the grunt of the other two’s combined orgasms.

Charlie sighed happily and slumped over, lying flat against Don’s body and burying his face in Don’s shoulder.Don stroked Charlie’s hair, enjoying the lingering shocks snaking through his body. _Damn, he’s a fun fuck._

After a long moment, Don’s breathing slowed to normal and he stopped trembling.

“Charlie,” Don grumbled.“You’re getting heavy.”

“Shoulda known,” Charlie responded sleepily.“No cuddling for Don Eppes.”

Don laughed.“Get off, goofball.I got skiing to do.”

“I thought I just got off,” Charlie replied, but he started to roll to the side.

“Whoa,” Don said, grabbing Charlie from dropping off the edge of the couch.“Maybe sit up first.”

“Sit up,” Charlie mumbled.

Don helped Charlie slide to the floor, where he sat, blinking, with cum streaked along his chest and stomach.Don grimaced and looked down at himself.He was equally messy. He’d need to take a shower before going out skiing.Thoughtfully, he flexed his legs and wondered if they’d hold him up any time soon. _Maybe not just yet._ He reached out and patted Charlie’s head.

“Come back,” Don said.“I’m cold.”

“Make up your mind,” Charlie grumbled but quickly climbed back onto Don and snuggled back into his body.Don tugged a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over both of them.In seconds, it seemed, Charlie was snoring.

Don chuckled and let his eyes slide closed.It was too early to get up, anyway.

 


	6. Part 6 - Trading Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Colby compare experiences.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 6 **  
Characters:** Don/Colby/David/Charlie **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 6 - Trading Stories  
Don and Colby compare experiences. ** ** **  
Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!   
**Warning: Discussion of cross-dressing, group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

 

 

**Part 6— Trading Stories** ****

Don’s skis cut perfectly through the snow as he glided down the side of the mountain.Colby was nearby as they worked their way down a double black diamond trail.Don skied with concentration, loving being back in the mind space only difficult sporting activities put him in.The steep slopes, narrow trail, sudden bumps and gusting wind kept the majority of his attention, only sparing enough to make sure that Colby was still doing alright.

They reached the bottom of the trail, gasping for air.Don and Colby removed their goggles and shook off snow.They skied slowly towards the lodge and shared exhilarated grins.

As they went by the big lodge windows, Colby pointed to a table inside where Charlie and David were already sitting, holding steaming cups.They’d probably been done skiing the kiddie slopes for over an hour.

“Which snow bunny do you want?” Colby asked with a laugh.

Don eyed his choices, both looking quite cuddly in their thick sweaters.“I’ll take chocolate.”

Colby gave a mock sigh.“Leaving me with vanilla, eh?Can I at least dip him in chocolate?”

“You can do whatever you want with him,” Don grinned.

“I usually do,” Colby said with a wicked grin.

Don laughed.“Usually I wouldn’t want to know, but we’re in Watson.”He leaned closer to Colby.“Tell me one time you guys did something really out there.”

Colby raised his eyebrows then grinned.“So many choices …”

“C’mon,” Don said.“You guys are really that adventurous?”

Colby shrugged, “Probably nothing to Will, but let me think …”They took off their skis and their coats.Don wondered how many choices Colby could possibly be sorting through.

“Okay,” Colby said at last.“Once, Charlie rented an Army Jeep and a full Private’s uniform for me and Sergeant’s uniform for him.He then took me out to the woods and made me run through all these crazy drills and exercises before fucking me over the hood of the Jeep, yelling at me the whole time.”

“Whoa,” Don said, impressed despite himself.

Colby smirked then asked, “What about you?”

“Sure you want to know?” Don grinned.“Will’s been a very bad influence on me.”

“Yeah,” Colby said.“I wanna know.”

Don rubbed his hands together to warm them.“You already know about that time we rented the cabin and set that up.”

“That was pretty weird,” Colby agreed.

“Let’s see … public sex, sex with random strangers while the other watches, threesomes.”

“Whoa,” Colby said faintly.

Don grinned.“Told ya.But how about this – We have a regular, umm, threesome partner—”

“Someone I know?” Colby asked.

“A little,” Don said.“But he’s not ‘out’ so I’m not going to tell you who.”

“Please, tell me it’s not Edgerton.”

“No, not Edgerton,” Don laughed.

“Good,” Colby grumbled.

Don hid a smile and continued, “So it was this friend’s birthday and he has this weird thing about me in a dress.”

“What?” Colby snorted.

“Just go with me, here.The dress thing doesn’t do it for me or Will, but it was our friend’s birthday, okay?”

“O-Kay …” Colby said slowly.

“Do you want to hear about this or not?”

“Will I be permanently scarred?”

“Probably,” Don grinned.

“Go ahead, then,” Colby laughed.

“So Will does the whole thing to me – make-up, dress, wig, heels, a goddamned stuffed _bra_ , and I’m thinking that maybe this guy isn’t _that_ good of a friend for this torture, but you should have seen his face when we picked him up.”Don grinned at the memory of Coop’s astonished face and his eyes that had glazed over almost instantly.“We went to this really nice restaurant – even with Will’s work I wasn’t fooling anyone, especially since I couldn’t get the hang of the heels – but Will gave the maître d' a big tip and no one mentioned it.They sat us in a quiet corner of the restaurant, though.But our friend, he’s practically drooling and coming in his pants every five minutes.Will and I _really_ drew out the dinner, wine and everything, and my friend eventually had to go to the bathroom and jerk off.That way he made it through dessert and coffee and then we went back to our house and he practically _shredded_ my dress, getting it off.”He grinned at the memory of Coop’s desperation.“Yeah, that was a good night.”

Don came back from the pleasant memory to see Colby staring at him, his jaw hanging open.

“Damn,” Colby said with a squeak.“What I wouldn’t give to have seen that.”

“Will never lets us keep pictures,” Don said with a chuckle for Colby’s expression.

“I think I’ll … I think Charlie and me might stick to more boring stuff.”

By this time, they’d gotten off all their gear and stored it in a locker.They walked towards the table where David and Charlie were waiting.

Don leaned over and murmured in Colby’s ear, “You mean a foursome with two brothers and partner-swapping?”

“Yeah,” Colby laughed.“Boring stuff like that.”

 


	7. Part 7 - Toast, Coffee and Ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is the center of attention.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 7 **  
**Characters: Don/Colby/David/Charlie **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 7 - Toast, Coffee and Ravishing  
Charlie is the center of attention. ** ** **  
****Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**Warning: Group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 7 – Toast, Coffee and Ravishing** ****

“I propose a toast,” Don said, holding up his coffee mug.Colby, Charlie and David followed suit with their mugs of steaming liquid. The four of them had just finished off a big lunch at the lodge restaurant, carbo-loading for whatever activities the afternoon offered.“A toast to David, the … what did Will call you once, ‘the firestarter’?”

Colby grinned.“If we’re all vampires, David’s our sire.”

“Typhoid Mary,” Charlie said, chuckling.“And we’re now all diseased.”

“Hey,” David protested with a smile.“I didn’t create anything, I just brought out stuff that was already there.”

“Okay, then,” Don said, raising his coffee mug up higher.“To David, our bringer-outer.”

“Hear-hear,” Charlie said and they all toasted then took a swig of their drinks.

Setting his mug down, Colby asked, “So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?The snow is perfect.”

Charlie shook his head.“No, I want to go somewhere warm and … get warm.And then stay there and be warm.”

Colby laughed.“SoCal boy.”

“I hated winters at Princeton,” Charlie said with a shiver.

“Don?”

Don said, “There’s a single black diamond that looked interesting.”

“Excellent,” Colby said.“I’ll join you.”

“And I,” David said, “Will go back to the lodge with Charlie and … warm him up.”

Charlie wiggled his eyebrows and everyone laughed.

“Okay, Granger,” Don said.“Let’s leave these lightweights to their hot toddies and get back on the slopes.”

They pushed back their chairs and stood up.Don led the way back to their lockers, hurrying to get out of range before David and Charlie realized that they’d gotten stuck with the bill for lunch.

 

Don and Colby returned to their ski-lodge several hours later, pleasantly chilled from their afternoon on the slopes.They dumped their gear in the front entrance and headed for the coffee maker.While that brewed, they looked around to see what the other two had been up to.

They found Charlie dozing on the couch in front of the fire, wrapped in a blanket with an open math book nearby.David was downstairs, watching TV.

“Hey guys,” David said.“How was the snow?”

“Perfect,” Don answered.“How was the Charlie?”

Smiling, David shook his head.“He felt more like cuddling and eventually fell asleep.”

Colby laughed.“Well, I get the idea that you didn’t let him get a lot of sleep last night.”

David gave a guilty shrug.

“How about we all go wake him up and warm him up?” Don asked.

“After some coffee,” Colby said.

Don nodded in agreement and they went back upstairs, David following.

Don and Colby got some coffee and the three of them stood in the kitchen doorway, looking at Charlie thoughtfully.He was not a graceful sleeper, draped awkwardly over his open book.

“Remember waking him up at that hotel?” Don asked David quietly.“It finally took pouring cold Coke on his stomach.”

David grinned at the memory, but Colby didn’t smile.Don reminded himself that Colby would probably prefer not to hear more about that particular encounter.It was before Colby had entered Charlie’s life.

“What do you think, Colby,” Don said.“Shall we carry your boy into our bedroom and ravish him?”

Colby did smile at that.“You gonna do the carrying?”

“I’ll take his legs,” David offered.

“I’ll carry his ego,” Don said.“That should be worth a lot.”

Colby snorted.“Okay, I’ll carry the top half.”

Don and Colby finished off their coffee and set the mugs on the kitchen counter.Rubbing his hands, Colby went around the side of the couch.David went to the other end.

“On three?” Colby said quietly and David nodded.

Colby mouthed _One, Two, Three!_ and David grabbed Charlie’s legs and Colby hooked his hands under Charlie’s arms.They lifted him from the couch.

“Uh? Wha?” Charlie mumbled.

Colby walked backwards and David followed, Charlie hanging between them.Miming carrying a huge weight, Don stumbled behind them.

Colby and David carried Charlie through the doorway to the master bedroom and tossed Charlie on the bed.

Charlie flailed out, his eyes snapping open.He blinked blankly at the three men looking down at him.

“Prepare to be ravished,” Colby said.

“Okay,” Charlie said vaguely.

The three men laughed and began to undress Charlie.His eyes grew wide and he started to smile.He just lay there, letting the others take off his shoes, jeans, shirt, underwear, until he was sprawled naked on the bed under the gaze of three still-dressed men.

_God, he loves being the center of attention,_ Don thought to himself wryly.He kicked off his own shoes and stripped out of his clothes, and David and Colby followed suit.He crawled up on the bed, stroking Charlie’s skin as he went.David came around to the top of the bed and kissed Charlie’s lips.His fingers toyed with Charlie’s nipples, bringing them to hardness.Colby kissed Charlie’s neck and ran his fingers down Charlie’s back.

“Who wants his ass?” Don asked.

“Me,” Colby said gruffly, probably still a little discomfited by the earlier reminder that David had had Charlie first.

“Go for it,” Don said and Colby got a condom and lube from the nightstand.

Colby rolled Charlie onto his side and squeezed out some lube.Don and David sat on the far side of Charlie, watching and warming up their own cocks.Don couldn’t see Colby’s fingers in Charlie’s ass, but knew the exact moment that Colby’s fingers brushed Charlie’s prostate because Charlie’s eyelids fluttered and he gasped softly.

Colby worked Charlie’s ass for a long moment, making Charlie’s cock twitch and his skin start to flush.Colby then lay on his side behind Charlie and joint groans told David and Don that Colby’s cock was now buried inside Charlie.Colby moved his hips slowly, causing more groans to come from Charlie.

Wrapping his arms around Charlie’s shoulders, Colby rolled onto his back and brought Charlie with him.Colby now lay flat on the bed, his cock still inside Charlie.David and Don grinned at each other then both moved towards the joined men.

Don scooted towards the bottom of the bed and parted Colby and Charlie’s knees.Don lifted Charlie’s balls aside and was thrilled to see Colby’s thick cock buried inside Charlie’s slim ass.Colby rocked only slightly, barely sliding inside Charlie.Don leaned forward and licked where cock met ass.A startled gasp came from both of them and Don doubled his efforts, burying his face in between Colby and Charlie’s balls, licking and nuzzling every inch he could.He adjusted himself so he could get a hand in there to play with Colby’s asshole.He knew it was odd how much he loved the smell of men – sweat, musk, whatever it was.It was just so _male_.

Charlie and Colby grunted and shifted position and Don lifted his head to see what was happening.David was now sitting on Charlie’s chest and leaning over.His knees were on each side of Colby and Charlie’s torsos.Wiping his mouth, Don sat up and moved to the side so he could see David’s dark cock sliding between Charlie’s lips.Charlie sucked and slurped and David was panting appreciatively.

Pushing Charlie’s hair aside so he could see, Colby breathed, “Shit.”His voice was husky and surprised. “That’s …Seeing you take his cock while I’m … That is so hot.”

“Natural-born cock-sucker,” David panted.

“I knew his mouth was good for something,” Don said and Charlie rolled his eyes at him.

Don watched Charlie for a moment, amused at Colby’s wide-eyed stare more than anything.Then he lay perpendicular on the bed and got to his own part of the Charlie-ravishing. He started with licking Charlie’s narrow hips, finding some ticklish spots that made Charlie squirm and David protest.

Feeling a little self-conscious, though no one was watching him, Don took Charlie’s cock into his mouth.He’d sucked him before but now he took his time getting to know the taste and feel of his little brother’s cock. _Not so little …_

Abruptly, he remembered David praising Charlie’s cock-sucking skills and felt a flush of challenge.He shifted his weight and began to work Charlie’s cock, using every trick he knew.He was soon rewarded by a cock-muffled groan from Charlie and the trembling of Charlie’s hips.Don took advantage of the fact that the top half of Charlie was held in place by David and the bottom half by Colby and gave Charlie some too-light touches.Charlie’s hips strained up towards his lips.Charlie squirmed again and David grumbled.Don relented, sucking Charlie in deep.Colby started to thrust more vigorously, driving Charlie’s cock into Don’s mouth.Don opened his throat, put out his tongue, and let Colby fuck his mouth via Charlie.He reached down for his own cock and began to pull and twist it.

“Close,” David groaned, and Don redoubled his efforts on both Charlie’s cock and his own.

Don tasted pre-cum and knew he’d gotten Charlie almost there.He lifted his head from Charlie’s cock and fastened his mouth on the sensitive ridge at the top.

He held onto Charlie’s hip with one hand as Charlie’s body bucked, rocked by Colby below him and David on top of him.The bed squeaked loudly with every jolt.

David gave a deep grunt of release at the same time that Colby’s thrusts turned frantic.Charlie moaned, a sound that Don could almost taste on his skin, and Charlie’s cock jumped against Don’s mouth.Cum spurted out and Don rode out the shock waves of all three orgasms before finally shuddering and following with his own.

He continued to suck hard on Charlie’s softening cock as his own orgasm took him over.By the time Don ran dry, Charlie was whimpering wetly.Don let go of Charlie’s cock and laid his cheek against Charlie’s thigh, catching his breath, his body trembling.

Don heard the sound of harsh breathing from three other throats and they lay in a heap together, enjoying the aftershocks.

“Are you warm now, baby?” David asked.

“Mmm,” Charlie said sleepily.

Figuring he was the easiest one to extricate, Don rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.He wet a couple of washcloths in hot water then brought them back.Everyone cleaned up, though Colby didn’t move far from Charlie.After David and Don moved aside, Colby pulled up the coverlet and wrapped it around Charlie and himself.He snuggled tight to Charlie and closed his eyes.Charlie was already halfway asleep himself, resuming his interrupted nap.

David and Don smiled at each other and began to get dressed.

“Hey,” Don said.“I saw an X-box downstairs.Wanna play something?”

“Yeah, I bet I can beat you in a snowboarding game.”

“You’re on!” Don said.“Since you’re a wimp on the real slopes.”

“I was just keeping Charlie company,” David protested.

“Sure, sure.”

“He needs looking after!”

Don chuckled.“He does.And I think he quite likes the Watson-style of looking after.”

To punctuate his words, a loud snore sounded from where Charlie had his face buried in a pillow and David and Don both laughed.


	8. Part 8 - Safe and Not Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys keep their security clearance then battle ghosts.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 8 **  
Characters:** Don/Colby/David/Charlie **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 8 - Safe and Not Safe  
The boys keep their security clearance then battle ghosts. ** ** **  
Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Discussion of group grope, incest, partner-swapping, and checkboxes  
** **A/N:** Thanks to my long-suffering (though pouting) beta.

 

**Part 8 – Safe and Not Safe** ****

David and Don played multiple games of X-box snowboarding, before Don had to admit that David was better at that game than him and challenged him to a racing game.They were laughing and trying to get their cars around the track by controllers and lots of body english, when Colby and Charlie emerged from the bedroom.

Don was glad to see them smiling and holding hands.He wondered if they’d had sex, too, and perversely hoped they hadn’t – he didn’t want any orgasms to go to ‘waste.’Don grinned to himself and shoved David with his shoulder, making David miss a turn.

“Bastard,” David laughed and shoved him back, causing Don to skid his car into a billboard.

Then they were shoving and pushing until they both ran out of cars.

Colby and Charlie shook their head in mock sorrow for their childishness.

“How about some dinner?” Colby asked.“We were thinking pizza.”

“Pizza sounds great,” Don said, starting up another game of racing.“You know what I like.”

“Oh, don’t I …” Charlie said and made it sound so dirty that Don crashed his car before even leaving the starting line.

David laughed at him, and Colby and Charlie went to find a phone book.

 

The pizzas, when they came, where carried by the tastiest redhead that Don had seen since Coop.

“Hi,” Don said warmly as he took the pizzas.“What’s your name?” _Only in L.A. County would the pizza delivery boy look like this …_

“Um, A.J.” The man’s nose flared and Don wondered if he was smelling sex.A.J.’s eyes widened and he looked beyond Don.

Don carried the pizzas to the dining room table and A.J. trailed behind him.

David, Colby and Charlie were sitting at the table, waiting, and they somehow managed to look completely debauched.

“Hi,” A.J. said.“Are you guys all here … together?”

“Yep, all four of us,” Colby said, his words innocent, but his tone of voice confirming what A.J. was really asking.

“Wow, uh, need help with eating this pizza?”

Don looked at David and raised his eyebrows.They both looked at A.J. then, in concert, shook their heads.

“Not worth ruining our security clearance,” David said sadly.“Too bad.”

“You’re cops?”A.J. said in a strangled voice.

“Something like that,” Don said.

“This is my last delivery of the night …” A.J. said, practically begging.

“Sorry,” Don said and handed him cash for the pizza and a large tip.“Will this cover it?”

A.J. didn’t even look at the money.“What about a different tip?”

Don laughed and herded A.J. out through the foyer and out the front door.He resisted the urge to send A.J. off with some sexy words.With Charlie here, there was no way they could risk a stranger finding out about them.Don practically had to shut the door on A.J.’s longing face.

He walked back into the dining room where David was opening a pizza box and Colby was smiling after A.J.

“Too bad,” Colby said.“Would have been … horizon-broadening.”

“For you or him?” David laughed.

“It would have been fun,” Don said regretfully.“Sounds like he gets turned on by badges.”

“Oh yeah,” David said, lifting up a piece of pizza.“You find that a _lot_.”He twirled a strand of cheese around his finger.“We could strip him and cuff him to the wall and have sex in front of him.Then, when he’s incredibly turned on, we’ll cuff him over the bed and fuck him one after another, seeing who can make him come just by fucking him.”

“Mmm,” Don said, regretting it even more.“I love redheads.Their skin gets all flushed.”

“Dammit,” Charlie said faintly.“Can’t I even eat supper without getting turned on?”

The other three laughed and Colby said, “I guess not.”

They passed around cans of soda then dug into the pizza, lunch seeming like a long time ago.

“You know,” Charlie said, after their initial hunger had been sated.“In our combination grid, there’s still one important box unchecked.”

Don eyed him, not pretending to misunderstand.“You wanna fuck me?”

“Why not?” Charlie said, his coolness undermined by the blush that crept up his neck.“I know you’re not averse to being on … the receiving end.”

“Only to a real man,” Don said, in the precise tone of voice that he knew drove Charlie crazy.

Charlie flushed.“I, uh, I’m a real man!”He appealed to David and Colby.“I am, right?Both of you think so, right?I’m a good fucker!”

Don snickered and both Colby and David laughed.

Charlie glared at Don.“Oh, ha-ha.”

“Think you’re good enough?”Don said, sliding his hand over his ass.“This is prime ass here.You’ll have to earn it.”

“Yeah?” Charlie said.“Did you earn it when you fucked me?”

Don’s grinned.“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been jonesing for me for years and years.”

“You’re never going to drop that, are you,” Charlie grumbled.

“Nope,” Don said with a satisfied smacking of his lips.

Charlie eyed him then asked, “So what do I have to do to earn it?”

“You’ll see,” Don said, returning to his pizza and trying not to look like he was thinking furiously. _Snowboarding?No that could be dangerous.Run naked through the snow?Might lead to frostbite of unfortunate parts.Wear pink to a biker bar?Colby would never allow it.Hmm…_

They all turned back to their pizza and got to the serious business of eating.Meanwhile, Don turned various ideas over in his head.The pizza vanished quickly as Don’s mind wandered to images of his brother riding his cock, moaning in pleasure as Colby fucked him, wrapping his lips around David’s cock … _Apparently, I can’t eat supper without getting turned on either..._

With a smile, Don asked, “Colby, do we have any honey?”

Colby chuckled.“You and food …”

“Food?” Charlie asked with obvious interest.“What do you mean, ‘food’?”

“Don likes to play with his food,” David said with a laugh.

“Do you mean _food_ food?” Charlie asked.“Or is ‘playing with his food’ a sexual allusion?”

“No allusion,” Colby grinned.“Real food.”

“Oh?” Charlie said, looking quite interested.

“Answer the question, Granger,” Don said, flushing a little.“Do we have honey?”

Colby got up and began looking through their supplies.In the meantime, Don and David started cleaning up the remains of the pizzas.

Charlie said thoughtfully, “I can see ice cream or whipped cream or even chocolate syrup, but there’s only so much you can do with food, right?”

“Don,” Colby grumbled good-naturedly, “If you start him off on some sort of extended food experimentation, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Zheesh,” Don said.“All I do is ask for honey and all sorts of aspersions are being made on my character.”

“Your character has already been seriously besmirched,” Charlie said smugly.“I should have known you’d be a cock slut.”

“Hey,” Don said, actually annoyed this time.“I’m not the one who was—”

“Aha,” Colby said, setting a honey bear with a thunk on the table between Don and Charlie.“Honey.”

“Humph,” Don said, grabbing the honey.“Let’s see if that big mouth of yours can be put to better use.”

Charlie stuck out his tongue at Don.

Don responded, “Promises, promises.”

While Charlie searched for a response, Don got up and went to the bedroom where his bags were.He opened up his toy bag and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for.He allowed himself an evil grin.

But as he was standing up, he was suddenly overwhelmed with memories involving the use of this device and Will.Sitting hard on the bed, he fingered the leather and metal cock ring and orgasm inhibitor and thought about the time that Will had used it on Don while fucking him – and demanding to know everything about every lover Don had ever had.That fun had been followed by a lot of seriousness as Will had made his own admissions of previous lovers, including a long series of abusive lovers led by a high school teacher that Don had no compunction calling evil.But the restriction device that that he and Will called ‘The Octopus’ had a lot more pleasant memories than bad ones.Don sighed.Yes, he had three lovers waiting for him but what did it matter if they weren’t Will?

“Get lost?” David asked, putting his head through the door.“Charlie and Colby might just start without—” He frowned.“Something wrong?”

“Do you miss Matt?” Don asked.

David stiffened, his frown turning into a scowl.

“I miss Will,” Don said.He rubbed his thumb on the soft leather.“I worry about him.”

David’s face softened.“I’m sure he’s fine.He can take care of himself.”

“Yeah …” Don said.

David came into the room and sat on the bed next to Don.He said quietly, “At least you know approximately where Will is and what he’s doing.At least you know that he misses you, too.”

Don grimaced.“Matt still giving you the ‘I’m not gay’ thing?”

David nodded.

“Man, I’m sorry.”He gave David a wry smile.“Even more stubborn than I was.”

“Yeah …”

“He’ll come around,” Don said, with more hope than certainty.“He’ll figure things out.”

“And what if he doesn’t?What if he decides he doesn’t want me at all?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Don said quietly.“I know that look, I see it on Will’s face, on Charlie and Colby’s faces when they look at each other.Once you look at someone like that, you don’t give that up.”

David made a sound between a grunt and a sigh and they sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, David shook himself and pointed to the Octopus.“Is that what I think it is?”

Don gave him a small smile.“Probably.”

David’s eyebrows rose.“You gonna use it on me?”

“No,” Don said, his smile widening.“Baby bro.”

David matched his smile.“Good, good.Now let’s get back out there before they get too involved in each other.”

Don chuckled and gave himself a good shake.“Yeah, let’s.”


	9. Part 9 - An Easy Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie makes a deal and Don enjoys making him follow through.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 9 **  
**Characters: Don/Colby/David/Charlie **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 9 - An Easy Deal  
Charlie makes a deal and Don enjoys making him follow through. ** ** **  
**Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
**Feedback:**** Feed the author!  
**Warning: Group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Sex!  Yay!  *g*  Thanks to my (somewhat mollified) betas.  


 

**Part 9 – An Easy Deal** ****

When they got to the front room, Charlie and Colby were sitting on the couch.Perched on Colby’s lap, Charlie was experimentally sucking honey off Colby’s finger.Colby’s free hand was snaking under Charlie’s shirt.Contrary to what he’d said before, Colby didn’t seem to be minding Charlie’s food-based attentions.

“Starting without us?” Don asked.

“Thought you might have gotten distracted yourselves,” Colby smiled.

There must have still been shadows on Don and David’s faces because Colby’s smile faded.“Something wrong?”

“Nope,” Don said briskly.He held up the Octopus.“But I have something for Charlie.”

Charlie looked up, Colby’s finger sliding with a pop out of his mouth.“What is that?Some sort of bondage device?”

“Tell me it’s not,” Colby grumbled, his eyes still a little concerned.

“It’s sort of,” Don said, spreading the device out on his hand.“It’s like an elaborate cock ring.It just makes it really tough for you to come, but you stay hard.”

“Really?”Charlie said and held out his hand.“It works?”

“Works pretty well,” Don said, dropping it in Charlie’s hand.“Though you don’t want to use it for too long, could cause permanent damage.”

“Whoa, what?” Colby demanded.

Don chuckled.“I’m talking like leaving it on for days.In case wonder-boy here decided to get experimental.”

Charlie tilted his head and examined the Octopus, trying to figure it out.

“Here’s the deal,” Don said.“I thought I might make you do something crazy like run through the snow naked or shave your head—”

“Hey!” Colby protested.

“—but I decided that, in order to earn the right to fuck my prime ass, you have to put that on and not take it off until I tell you that you can.”

“Okay,” Charlie said.“That’s easy.”

Don’s eyes gleamed.“You say that now …”

Charlie shrugged and began to take off his jeans.Colby helped him and he was soon completely undressed.He was also more than half hard already so that Don had to struggle to get the Octopus on.When Don finally had it snapped shut, Charlie straightened up proudly, his cock now jutting out from his body.David growled and was suddenly on his knees in front of Charlie, sucking the head of that cock into his mouth.

Colby and Don laughed and got undressed.Colby crouched in front of the fireplace to put another log on the fire.Don admired the naked curve of Colby’s muscular body and felt like growling himself.He wanted to fuck Colby right there, but there were other things on the agenda.Even a sandwich fuck was out, since he didn’t think that would be fair to Charlie for his first time topping him. _First time fucking me ...How in the world did we get to this point?… And why am I so looking forward to it?_

Still, as Charlie was still busy with David inhaling him, Don kneeled down behind Colby and pressed himself against Colby’s back.

“Hey,” Colby said warmly.

“Tell me a few tricks to drive Charlie wild,” Don said against Colby’s neck.

“First, let me tell you that I have to get Charlie to fuck me more, after this,” Colby responded.“I forget how good it is to be on the receiving end.”

“Yeah,” Don chuckled.“Me and Will end up splitting about fifty-fifty.”

“Cool,” Colby said, turning around.He sat down and pulled Don onto his lap and they kissed leisurely, warmed by the heat from the revived fire.Don’s body hummed, the fire not the only thing revived.

“He likes his nipples played with,” Colby murmured against Don’s mouth.It took Don a second to remember that he’d asked Colby for tips.“Though we didn’t bring his nipple clamps.”

“Nipple clamps?” Don laughed.He pictured Charlie with a chain hanging between his taut nipples and couldn’t decide if the image was more sexy or weird.

“Give him little bites to the back of his neck and he melts,” Colby continued.“Talk to him dirty, too.He loves that.”

“I noticed,” Don said, remembering Charlie’s behavior that morning.

“Mm-hmm,” Colby responded and returned to kissing Don.

Don kissed him back, rubbing his growing erection against Colby’s firm stomach.

Suddenly, there was a grunting whine from Charlie.

Don grinned at Colby.“And he said it would be easy to keep that thing on.”

He turned in Colby’s lap to look at Charlie, who was flushed and panting from David’s blowjob.Another whine came from him and David pulled back to show Charlie’s cock, stiff and engorged.

Don got up and walked over to Charlie.“How do you feel about my little toy, now?”

“Uh,” Charlie said, his voice wobbly.“It’s fine, no big deal.”

Don laughed and went around Charlie’s back.He rubbed his body against Charlie’s and murmured in his ear, “No big deal, hmm?”His cock nestled between Charlie’s ass cheeks and his hands slid around to play with Charlie’s erect nipples.In front of Charlie, David returned to his enthusiastic sucking.“Do you think that it’s gonna be no big deal when you’re fucking my ass?When you’re sliding your hard cock into my tight, hot, _forbidden_ ass?”

Charlie moaned and his head lolled back against Don.Over Charlie’s shoulder, Don saw that Colby was kneeling behind David and taking off David’s shirt.

“That’s right,” Don said, pinching and twisting Charlie’s nipples.“You’ll get on your knees behind me and grab a hold of my tight ass.Did you ever think you’d be so close, so intimate with your big brother’s ass?Did you ever think it would be you, spreading my ass cheeks, sighting my puckered asshole?Are you going to touch it, _lick_ it?”

Charlie’s breath was coming fast and short now.David’s mouth was vigorously bobbing up and down on Charlie’s cock.Don didn’t let up on his stream of words.“What kind of sounds do you think I’ll make when you slide a finger inside me?When you feel for the first time how tight and hot I am?”Don’s voice was growing husky with his own raging arousal.Charlie’s whimpers intertwined with Don’s words.“Do you think I’ll moan, beg?Will I beg you to finger-fuck me, push two three _four_ fingers inside of me?And when you take your fingers out, and finally push your throbbing dick into me, will I moan your name?How long do you think I’ll last, with you driving into my ass?Do you think you’ll make me cum just by fucking me?Do you think I’ll scream your name as I shoot hot cum out of my dick?”

Suddenly, Don bit the back of Charlie’s neck as he gave Charlie’s nipples a twist.Charlie slumped and would have fallen if Don and David hadn’t been holding him up.

“Fuck, Don,” Charlie moaned piteously, his body trembling.

“That’s right,” Don said triumphantly.“That’s what you want, to fuck Don.Think you’re up to it now?”

“Let me come now,” Charlie said, and Don could tell he was struggling to sound rational.“I’ll get it up again very quickly and then I’ll last longer.”

“Good try,” Don laughed.“You’re stuck in that thing until I say.”

Charlie made an odd noise, sounding simultaneously disappointed and pleased.While Don was sure that Charlie was desperate to get the Octopus off, being ordered to keep it on was probably playing into Charlie’s bondage kink. _You’re so weird,_ Don chuckled to himself.

In front of Charlie, David had pulled off of Charlie and was now pressed back against Colby, as Colby’s large hands played with David’s cock through the open fly in David’s jeans.

“Wanna fuck you, Sinclair,” Colby growled.

“Thought you’d never get to it,” David responded hoarsely and quickly got to his feet and began to undress.

“What do you say, baby brother,” Don said.“Shall I get on my hands and knees for you?”

“Yeah,” Charlie breathed.

Don went over to the thick rug in front of the fireplace – the rug where he’d first fucked Charlie – and got down on his hands and knees.He found himself trembling with anticipation.

“Now put that tongue to use,” Don said and spread his knees impatiently.He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Charlie’s hands on his ass cheeks.Charlie kneaded the cheeks while mouthing Don’s lower back then teasing the top of his crack with his tongue.Don dug his fingers into the rug and refused to beg.With excruciating slowness, Charlie’s tongue slid down Don’s crack, danced over his asshole then tickled the back of his balls.Charlie licked and nuzzled Don’s balls for a long moment, tugging them gently between his lips.Finally, his tongue returned to Don’s asshole and circled it.He lapped it then began to lightly probe it.

“There you go, Chuck,” Don gasped.“Like that.”

Apparently, Charlie was quite into what he was doing because he didn’t stop to object to the nickname.His tongue speared in deeper, his face pressed fully into Don’s crack.

“Oh, yeah,” Don moaned encouragement.“Fuck me with your tongue.”

Don heard a groan from somewhere other than Charlie and turned his head to see a naked David draped over the back of the couch, Colby buried in his ass.David had his head up, facing Don, but David’s eyes looked glazed, his mouth open and panting.Colby stroked David slowly, though he was definitely watching Don and Charlie.

Don felt Charlie’s tongue pull away and he looked back.Charlie was wiping his mouth and grinning.“Gonna fuck you now, _Donald_.”

“Do it,” Don said, half plea, half challenge.

Colby tossed Charlie the bottle of lube.“Be very light on his prostate.He’s very sensitive.Don, what did you call it the first time?”

“Like a cattle prod to my pleasure center,” Don answered.

“Innnteresting,” Charlie drawled.

“Don’t push it,” Don warned.“Unless you want to be wearing that thing for the rest of the weekend.”

Charlie grumbled and pushed a lubricated finger into Don’s ass with a bit more force than necessary.Don gasped and, before he could catch his breath, Charlie’s finger had found his prostate.

Charlie’s touch was light, perfect, and Don whimpered in delight.“God, Charlie, yeah, just like that, sweet Jesus.”

“Like that, big brother?” Charlie said, his voice smug.“Like my finger in your ass?”

“Uh-huh” was all that Don could reply, as ripples of pleasure spread out from his ass with each stroke of Charlie’s finger.Turned out those fingers were good for more than manipulating abacuses.

Don’s arms went wobbly and his front half sank to the carpet.He struggled with the conflicting urges to make noise but to not give Charlie the satisfaction.Charlie’s second finger pushed inside his ass and the choice was taken away from his conscious brain.

“Ohh, God,” he moaned.Charlie put a third finger in and stretched him, all the while keeping up that light rubbing motion.Don’s cock pulsed and his breathing quickened.

Just when Don thought he’d orgasm from that touch alone, Charlie stopped.Pulling out his fingers, Charlie got more lube.Don knew what was coming next and he spread his knees more, keeping himself relaxed and ready.

The head of Charlie’s cock pressed against Don’s hole then pushed inside slowly.Charlie’s hands held Don still, keeping the intrusion steady and gradual.Once it was all the way in, Charlie paused, murmured something that sounded triumphant, and began to pull out, just as slowly.When the head of his cock was almost out, he pushed in again, a shade faster.

Charlie’s cock wasn’t especially big or long but it felt lovely, stretching Don’s ass. _Charlie is fucking me,_ he told himself with deliberation. _Charlie, my little genius brother, is_ fucking _me._

Then Charlie angled himself and drove right at Don’s sensitive prostate.

Stars burst behind Don’s eyes.

Don wrenched himself out of Charlie’s grip, twisting away, snarling, “Dammit!”

Grinning, Charlie looked down at him, his stiff cock bouncing from having Don’s ass yanked away.

“Charlie!” Colby complained, and Don saw that Colby had stopped in his fucking of David to glare at Charlie.

“Don’t … don’t do that,” David added breathily, though he might have been referring to either Charlie’s behavior or Colby’s stopping.

Charlie just looked superior and pleased and Don wanted to smack him.

Closing his eyes, Don took a deep breath. _I can deal with this like an adult and not a brother …_ “Charlie,” he said, opening his eyes and fixing Charlie’s gaze with his own.“If you want me to be good for anything the rest of the weekend, you won’t do that again.”

“Hurts that much?” Charlie said, surprise taking over his face.

“Yes,” Don said through gritted teeth.“It does.”Sometimes Don was in the right headspace for that pleasurepain, but this was definitely not one of those times.“Can we please just get back to the fun stuff?”

“Yeah, sure,” Charlie said with obvious contrition.“Sorry.”

Don eyed him and decided that Charlie was sincere.Slowly, Don got up from the floor and returned to position.

Charlie surprised him by not pushing his cock back in.Don knew by experience with the Octopus and by what he’d seen of Charlie’s cock, that Charlie must be seriously aching.But Charlie instead relubed his fingers and slid them back into Don.Soon, pleasure from Charlie’s delicate touch was again washing over Don.

“Oh, yeah,” Don groaned, memory of the prostate pain fading before the waves of pleasure.“God, Charlie, yeah …”

“Feels good?” Charlie murmured.“I can make it all better ...”

Don turned his head and looked at Charlie.“Fuck me now, baby brother,” he said huskily.“Fuck me sweet and good.”

Charlie gave a visible tremor at Don’s words and nodded quickly.He pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

David suddenly moaned and Don looked up in time to see David shake and start to fill his condom.Colby slammed into David, driving him through his orgasm.Colby’s lower lip was held between his teeth, his forehead creased in concentration.He managed several more strokes before Don could tell Colby was coming himself, his whole body spasming in pleasure.He collapsed over David, both of them panting heavily.After a moment, Colby opened one eye and looked up.

“Well, get on with it,” Colby said with a wobbly grin.

“Oh!” Charlie said, who’d obviously gotten distracted, too.

Then Charlie moved inside Don and everything else in the universe was forgotten.

Every man that Don had been fucked by had been different – their shape, their motion, how hard they moved.Some men, like Will, had many moods, could fuck him in so many different ways with the same cock.Don didn’t know if Charlie was always this way, but his smooth, slow strokes felt perfect, especially following the jab to his prostate.Don let his head hang down between his shoulders and he panted.He wondered what Charlie looked like as he stroked inside Don for the first time.

“Hang on,” Don gasped.“Let me turn over.”

Charlie pulled out, the sudden emptiness making Don sigh, but Don lay down on the rug and rolled onto his back.He looked up at Charlie, his familiar faced flushed, his big eyes dilated with arousal.As much as he wanted to torment Charlie, make him wear the Octopus until he was ready to have an aneurysm, Don also wanted to share this intimate moment with Charlie without barriers.That, and avoid any breakdowns like last time.

“You can take it off,” Don said huskily.

He’d hardly spoken when Charlie began scrabbling at the Octopus with such urgency that Don worried he’d hurt himself.

“Hey, hey!”Don sat up and grabbed Charlie’s hand.“Let me.”

Don wrestled the device off and tossed it aside.Charlie’s cock was red, taut, and leaking.As soon as Don lay back down and spread his legs, Charlie lined himself up.He slid home with a grunt.Don and Charlie’s eyes locked and Charlie began moving slowly.

“How do I feel?” Don murmured.

“Good,” Charlie answered breathily.“Different, amazing, good.”

“You, too,” Don said back.“Who knew you could fuck so good?”

Grinning down at him, Charlie pushed Don’s legs up farther and propped himself up with his hands on Don’s shoulders.“A real man?”

“Sure,” Don laughed and took a firm grip on his own cock.

Then they just watched each other, watched the orgasm rising in the other’s familiar face, knowing that they were making the other whimper in pleasure.Don watched as the math disappeared from Charlie’s eyes, a rare sight, and his genius brother became a purely physical creature, gasping, moaning, thrusting.

Don briefly wondered what Charlie saw in his face, then all of his attention was taken up with the pleasure building inside him.“Yeah, Charlie, right there, like that, oh so sweet,” he moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Charlie growled then he was driving hard into Don, folding Don nearly in half.His motions stuttered and heat bloomed inside Don as Charlie pumped his orgasm into Don’s ass.

The heat broke Don and he was coming himself, jerking in short, sharp motions under Charlie’s weight.Their bodies shuddered against each other until there was nothing left, nothing but collapsing.

Charlie slid off of Don and flopped on his back next to him.

“Damn,” Charlie panted.

“You ‘kay?” Don said, panting as well.

“Sure … ‘course … damn …”

Don laughed and reached over to sloppily pat Charlie’s head.“Good little brother.Good little brotherfucker.”

 


	10. Part 10 – Not a Bad Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is thoughtful but enjoys more interludes.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 10 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 10 - Not a Bad Buzz  
Don is thoughtful but enjoys more interludes.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

**Part 10 – Not a Bad Buzz** ****

“Are you okay?” Colby asked, standing above them with a washcloth in his hand.

Charlie smiled wobbily up at him.“’m good, why wou’dn’ I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Colby said, kneeling down and wiping Charlie down.“Maybe because last time you did something significant with your brother you broke down and started sobbing?”

“Oh,” Charlie said.“’m good …”

Colby eyed Don.“And you?”

Don reached for the washcloth as he gave the question as much consideration as his orgasm-blown mind could manage.“I’m good, too.How are you?”

Colby laughed and held out a hand to help Don up.“We’re fine.How about a movie or two?”

“Sounds good,” Don said, getting shakily to his feet.He looked down at Charlie who was still blissed out.“He gonna come back to earth sometime soon?”

“Yeah,” Colby said, leaning down and picking Charlie up easily.“Just give him a minute.”

While getting dressed, Don watched with amusement as Colby coaxed Charlie into getting his clothes on.It was almost like Colby trying to get five-year-old Nena dressed.Not for the first time, Don was grateful for Charlie finding someone who took such good care of him.And even more grateful that a lot of that responsibility had been taken off of Don’s shoulders. _Not that it ever will be totally gone, or that I want it to be._

“C’mon, Charlie, get dressed, already,” he said.“It’s colder downstairs where the TV is.”

Charlie finally started dressing himself and David went downstairs to pick out a movie.

Colby leaned over and murmured in Don’s ear, “If he asks you where to get one of those things, lie.”

Don hid a smile and nodded.

They went downstairs and watched Die Hard 2 then mutually agreed to turn in early.It had been a physically tiring day, with sex and skiing and more sex.

Don gestured towards Charlie.“I’ll sleep with Mr. Snore tonight.”

Colby looked at him for a moment, as if decided what he felt about that, then smiled, “Sure, I’ll take Sinclair.”He said to David, “We never really slept together, you know, except for in Watson.”

“Yeah,” David said with a sideways smile, “And this isn’t gonna change that.But if you promise not to sleep all night, I ‘spose you can have a corner of the bed.”

“A corner?” Colby scoffed.“I’ll need at least 5/8ths.”

David laughed.“Five-eighths?Damn, Granger, you fucking a mathematician or what?”

“Not tonight,” Colby said, slinging his around David’s shoulders.“Who knows what I’ll be like after a night with you?”

“Tired,” David predicted.

They all laughed and headed towards the bedrooms.

In the master suite, Don got into the shorts he slept in when he wasn’t at home.Charlie walked in, wearing ugly striped pajamas.

“Sexy,” Don teased.

“Comfortable,” Charlie shot back.He climbed into bed, yawning.

Don turned off the light and got into the other side.The light from a full moon streamed in through the high windows.

In the moonlight, Charlie turned his face up to Don’s, like a child asking for a goodnight kiss.Don pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and Charlie smiled sleepily.

“’Night,” Charlie said, then closed his eyes and, in a very short amount of time, was asleep.

Sleep wouldn’t come as easily to Don, but then again, it never had.The ability to fall asleep quickly was one of many things Charlie could do that Don envied. _Though looking attractive while sleeping is not one of them._

Don leaned on an elbow and watched Charlie sleep.How many times in his life had he seen his little brother asleep?On the couch or sharing a tent on camping trips or trying to wake him up to go to school.Charlie always slept so hard, like a toddler, just run run run, then out like a light.Don pushed a curl out of Charlie’s face then stroked his cheek.How did he feel about Charlie now? _Now that all lines have been crossed?_

Don traced the shape of Charlie’s lips.He’d tasted those lips, seen those lips wrapped around his own cock.Sometime during the night, he’d probably taste them again, and the rest of Charlie’s skin.He should be disturbed by that, and he was, a little.But he didn’t feel like anything had fundamentally changed.Charlie was still a genius, still his self-absorbed little brother.Yes, Charlie had lusted after him, consciously or unconsciously, but Don wasn’t vain enough to think that was about him.It was about being a man and being forbidden.Okay, so maybe there was some hero worship in there, too, but that would never change and there was nothing wrong or weird about idolizing your older brother.Annoying, yes, but normal.

Charlie grumbled in his sleep and shifted.He scooted back towards Don, and pushed and poked Don until Don was on his side and Charlie’s back was pressed fully against Don’s front.Charlie sighed happily and fell into an even deeper sleep.Don chuckled under his breath and turned his head so he was breathing something other than curly hair.He draped his free arm over Charlie and thought about the weekend so far. _Charlie, David, Colby … All delicious and fun and …_

_… And not Will._

Don found it ironic and somewhat surprising, but the more men that he had sex with, the more he wanted just Will.Don loved sex and had aggressively pursued it since puberty.And he’d gotten a lot of it.Some might even say ridiculous amounts of it.Love, he’d had much more rarely.He’d made love with only a few people in his life, and only a few tenuous times, until he'd met Will.He and Will didn’t make love all the time.They also fucked, engaged in pure utter sex, slaked their animal needs.But they made love often.

Sex with other people, whether with Will there or just with Will’s permission, was really just recreation.It was a very hazardous recreation, like free-soloing up a cliff-side without ropes or backup, and the consequences could be disastrous.It was also fun and exhilarating.However, Don would give it up in a heartbeat for Will.If Will wanted him to, Don would be alright with not having sex with anyone else, though he knew that Coop would be very disappointed.But Will almost seemed to need it, needed to have the reassurance that Don would always come back to him no matter the temptations.Don wished that Will didn’t need it, but he was fine with supplying that reassurance and getting his adrenaline sex fix at the same time.

However, what he craved more than anything was love and Will was the only source of it.Yes, he loved Charlie, loved Colby like a brother, and loved David like a close friend.But Will was the only one who could satisfy him body _and_ soul.While Don had really enjoyed this weekend, he felt somewhat like a drug addict trying to get his fix off of cold medications.

_Still_ , he thought as Charlie began to snore. _You take what you can get, and it’s not a bad buzz at all._

He slid his fingers between the buttons on Charlie’s pajama top so that he could feel warm skin, and started the long journey towards sleep.

 

Sunday morning was clear and sunny, the sun sparkling off the snow.Don blinked sleepily in the bright morning light.

He’d slept fairly well, once he got the knack of breathing with a pillow over his head to block out the snores.Charlie had woken him in the middle of the night with a blowjob and Don had reciprocated.He’d pinned Charlie down while he sucked him off and thought that Charlie’d been more turned on by the immobilization than the actual blowjob.

Stretching, Don wandered into the kitchen to find that someone had already started the coffee maker.He happily poured himself a cup then went downstairs.Colby and David were in the family room downstairs.The TV was on but much more interesting was David sitting on the couch, eyes closed, while Colby leisurely licked his cock.One of David’s hands was kneading Colby’s muscular neck.Don smiled and sipped his coffee, enjoying the view.They looked very comfortable together and Don was reminded that they’d been lovers for quite a while at the time Colby had gotten together with Charlie.It didn’t surprise him that two men who were such good friends and worked so seamlessly together would be on the same wavelength with sex.

Not for the first time, Don looked at David and wondered if he was as okay as he claimed he was.David had initiated all three of them into the world of sex with men but then all three of them had moved on, become off-limits.Even David, who was fiercely independent and self-contained, had to feel the loss of his lovers.But Don couldn’t know – maybe David had a whole stable of lovers for when he felt the urge.

Then there was Matt.Will alternated between amusement and sympathy regarding David’s falling in love with someone that kept him at a distance.Will had never forgiven David for leaving Don to move on to Charlie, blaming him a lot for Don’s subsequent fall into self-destruction.Will and Don had argued about this multiple times – Don angry that Will wouldn’t allow him the responsibility for his own disasters.

“You gonna just stand there?” David asked without opening his eyes.“Or you gonna help Colby with his big problem?”

Before Don could ask, Colby raised his hips to show a straining erection.Don chuckled and set down his coffee.Colby got up to his knees, his mouth not leaving David’s cock.Finding a lube bottle, Don squirted some lube onto both hands.He went around to the end of the couch and wedged himself between Colby’s legs, which were sticking off the end of the couch.Still standing, he reached around Colby’s hip and found Colby’s ready cock.He gripped it lightly then pushed a finger from his other lubricated hand into Colby’s gorgeous ass.

Colby gave a deep groan of relief. David must have been teasing him for a while.Don’s finger found Colby’s sweet spot then he just held both his hands in place, since Colby was already rocking against him.Colby swallowed David down to the root then pushed harder against Don, jerking himself off with Don’s hand and fucking himself on Don’s finger.He gasped and snorted around David’s cock then Don felt Colby’s whole body shake.Colby’s ass clenched tight around Don’s finger then Colby’s cock pulsed, spurting cum onto the couch.At the same time, David’s hips snapped up and he was stuffing his pelvis into Colby’s face.Colby gagged a little then swallowed noisily.Don soaked in the sounds and smells of sex, not feeling like going any farther himself at the moment.

Finally Colby lifted his head, gasping heavily.David patted Colby feebly.Don removed his hands from Colby’s ass and softening cock.

“So,” Don grinned.“Who’s up for snowboarding?”

 


	11. Part 11 - Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets a welcome phone call.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 11 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 11 - Phone Call  
Don gets a welcome phone call.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 11 – Phone Call** ****

Don was enjoying being smushed into the mattress, David’s cock driving into him with the weight of three men, when his phone rang.

He jerked and started to turn to grab it.

“Don’t you dare,” David snapped.“We finally got this to work.”

Don twisted underneath David, ‘Smuggler’s Blues’ playing tauntingly on his phone.“But it’s Will!”

“Charlie,” David said.“Get that and toss it here!”

Don heard clunking sounds behind him, then his phone landed on the bed near him.He grabbed it, thumbed it open and said, “Will?”

In the instant before a response, a dozen bad scenarios ran through his mind since he was Will’s emergency contact.

“Hey, babe,” Will’s voice said, warm and alive, and Don sighed in relief.

“Will,” Don said, a statement of glorious fact.

“Where are you?” Will asked.

Don shifted the phone to his other ear.“I’m in Watson, remember?”

“Oh right,” Will said.“That’s this weekend.”

“Where are you?What’s going on?”

“Case ended abruptly today,” Will said with a wry laugh.“I’m done, heading home.”

“Dammit,” Don said, urgency to see Will filling him.“I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Wait, wait.I don’t want to mess up your weekend, your anniversary thing.”

“Screw that,” Don said.“I’m coming home.”

“What about …”Will hesitated.“How about I come up there?”He backtracked.“Sorry, never mind.”

“That’s a great idea!” Don said.“Let me ask the others.”

“The guys are there with you?” Will asked.

“Are they here?”Don snickered.“ _Very_ here.”

“Are you …” Will swore quietly.“Sorry, didn’t mean to—”

“Bullshit,” Don said.“Let me put you on speaker phone.”He pressed the button, set the phone on the mattress and said, “Say something, guys.”

“Hey, Will, Hi,” came a chorus from close behind him.

Will laughed.“What are you guys doing?I mean, specifically?”

“Chain fuck,” Don said.“We just got it all sorted out.I’m on the bottom, David’s in me, Colby in him, Charlie in him and sort of standing and leaning against the headboard.”

Will gave a whistle then said, “Well, don’t let me stop you.Leave the speaker phone on.”

“Will,” Don protested.“I haven’t talked to you in weeks!”

“Soon, babe,” Will said.“But give me my sex fix first.”

“Okay, okay,” Don chuckled.“You’re not driving, are you?”

“Yep, and I’m gonna put you guys on speaker phone in my car so I can hear it all around me.”

“Just as long as you keep both hands on the wheel!”

“Yes, Agent Eppes,” Will grumbled.“Now, fuck!”

David followed the order and moved inside Don.

Don’s breath rushed out and Will asked, “How does it feel?”

“Feels good,” Don gasped.“So much weight it feels like David’s cock is squished inside me, and everything is so much tighter and rougher.”

“And you like it rough, don’t you, Don?”

“Sometimes,” Don replied breathily as David rocked with short strokes in his ass.

“David, how does Don’s ass feel?”

“Always feels good,” David responded, his voice rumbling through Don’s body.“Sweet and hot and ready.”

“And Colby in _your_ ass?”

“God, I love being fucked,” David said hoarsely.“And Colby’s so thick that he stretches me even more and makes me feel every single inch.”

“Colby, how’s David feel?”

“Good, good,” Colby said from a little farther back. “It’s been great to have it again.”

“And Charlie fucking you?”

Colby chuckled breathlessly.“He’s a good little fucker.May not have huge size but makes up for it in enthusiasm.”

“Charlie, how’s Colby’s ass?”

“Best ass in the universe,” Charlie said, his voice husky.“Best ass.”

“You like being on top of everybody?”

“Would rather be in the middle,” Charlie said. “But I got too smashed.”

Will laughed.“Of course, you’d rather be the center of attention.”

“Don’t like my ass empty,” Charlie complained.

Will laughed again, dirty, and obviously holding back many possible responses to that comment.

“Okay, boys,” Don said.“Let’s give Will an earful.”

Charlie began moving harder, grunting with each thrust.Colby then David followed.Don held tight to the mattress as three men’s thrusts were translated into his body.

“Just like that,” Colby said hoarsely.“Right there, yeah ...”

“Fuck me harder, Granger,” David moaned.“Fuck me into Don.”

“Want to feel you all the way down here, Charlie,” Don said.“Give it all to me.”

Charlie stopped, repositioned himself, then began slamming forcefully into Colby.A babble of grunts and gasps and ‘oh’s filled the air.Don’s orgasm was screaming in him but his cock was too compressed to be able to finish.With wordless moans, he urged the others on.Someone began to shake, stutter, growl in anticipation and someone else soon followed then the third.Three orgasms reverberated through their bodies into Don’s ass and Don whimpered helplessly.

The other three came to gasping, contented stops and Don was still perched on the edge.He gurgled something begging and desperate.The other three shifted and toppled to the side, freeing Don to breathe and grab his aching cock.Two strokes and Don was groaning through his orgasm.His ass clenched around David’s cock still in his ass.He shot out cum, squeezing David’s cock until it was soft.

Don’s eyes opened again and he blearily focused on the phone near his head.“You still there?”

“Yeah …” Will whispered.“That was … something.”

“Now, will you get up here?”

“Ask the others!”

Don groaned and turned his head towards his bedfellows.“What do you say, guys?”

“You mean come and … participate?” Charlie asked.

Don focused on Charlie.“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

Charlie gave a quick, eager nod and Don felt a tinge of uncertainty.

“More than fine with me,” David said.

“There’s room for one more,” Colby said.

Don eyed Charlie for a moment then shook off the uneasiness.“That’s a yes, Stevens.Get your ass and the rest of you up here, right now.”He recited the address.

“Okay!” Will said joyfully.“I’ve got to hang up now and concentrate on driving because I’m gonna break all sorts of speed limits to get there as soon as possible.”

“Drive safe,” Don laughed, then more seriously, “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Will said softly.“We’ll talk more when I get there.”He hung up.

Don shut his phone, lay flat on the mattress, and grinned up at the ceiling.

 


	12. Part 12 - Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arrives in Watson.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 12 **  
Characters:**

Don/Colby/David/Charlie

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring a friend.  
Part 12 - Arrangements  
Will arrives in Watson.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **Warning: Group grope, incest, partner-swapping, etc  
** **A/N:** Foreplay only!  Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 12 – Arrangements** ****

Don was feeling giddy.It was odd but pleasant.

“Megan,” he said into the phone, “My sunshine, my starlight—”

Megan laughed.“What do you want?”

“Will’s done with his case!”

“That’s great!”

“And … he’s gonna join us up here and do some skiing, so could you hold down the office for another two days, _please_?”

There was a long pause.

“God!” she said in disgusted amazement.“Youguys … and Will, too … you … _God_.”

“You’ll do it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Megan said.“Though I need to scrub out my brain again.”

“Sorry,” Don laughed.“You’re the best.”

“Brain scrub …” Megan grumbled and hung up.

Don grinned and dialed the next number.A little sweet-talking and the rental office was willing to let them have the lodge through Tuesday since there wasn’t anyone else coming until the weekend.Don agreed with her that the skiing was indeed excellent.

His third call was to his dad.

“Hey, Dad,” Don said.“Enjoying the quiet weekend?”

“Oh, hi, yeah,” Alan said.“Stan and I have ripped up the golf course and the 19th hole, too.”

“Good, good,” Don said.“Will’s case is done!”

“That’s great!Everything turn out okay?”

“I don’t know, but probably.Will’s gonna come up here and go skiing with us.”

“I thought you were heading home today?”

“That was the plan,” Don said.“But the snow is great and Will is gonna be here.”

“So when?”

“Through Tuesday?You could pick up Nena from school tomorrow and spend some one-on-one time with her.”

“Oh!”Alan said, sounding much more upbeat.“That would be fun!Great, so let me know when you’re heading home.Hmm, I’ll probably need to talk to Charlie or Colby and find out a thing or two.”

“Okay, think about what you might need to know and call us later.”

“Great, great.”Don could almost see his father rubbing his hands in anticipation. 

“Talk to you later, Dad,” Don said with a smile and hung up.

“Hey guys!”Don called out.“We’re staying two more days!”

“Really?” Colby said, coming into the kitchen.“But—”

“Megan will cover work, Dad will pick up Nena on Monday and spend some Grandpa time with her, and the rental office says we can stay.”

“What about Charlie?”David asked on Colby’s heels.

“No classes until Wednesday,” Charlie said from the other doorway.“Really, we’re staying for two more days?With Will?”

“Yeah,” Don said, his enthusiasm paradoxically fading a little in the face of Charlie’s eagerness.

“Same rules?” Colby asked.

“I think so,” Don said, thinking about Charlie’s ‘checkboxes’.“Will’s going to have to verify that himself.”

The others nodded and Don looked at the clock.Will wouldn’t be here for another hour, even if he broke every traffic law possible.

“I’m gonna go play some X-box,” Don said.“Who wants to take me on?”

 

The X-box soccer game had finally distracted Don when his phone rang again with Will’s ringtone.

Don answered the phone with, “Are you here?”

“Close,” Will laughed.“Just need to check the address in case you told me wrong since you were a little distracted.”

Chuckling, Don repeated the address.

Will said, “I’m outside!” and hung up.

Don bounded up the stairs and yanked open the front door, just in time to see Will making his way down the icy steps from the garage.He was wearing a ski jacket and black jeans, his hair pulled back in a ponytail at his neck.He looked tired but wonderful.

“Hi!” Will called then took two last steps and grabbed Don in a big hug.Don hugged him back, yanking him through the doorway.Will dropped his bag and pushed Don into the nearby wall, kissing him forcefully.Don responded just as fiercely, practically inhaling Will.

“Brr!” Charlie complained, shutting the door that Don and Will had left open.

“Didn’t notice,” Don said, pulling Will against his whole body, reveling in the familiar warmth, smell, taste.Will’s mouth ran over Don’s face, his fingers over everywhere else.

Don put a little space between him and Will and eyed Will.“No injuries?”

“Not to me,” Will said wryly.

“I thought you were going in alone?”

“Full story in a minute,” Will said.“God, I missed you.”

“Missed you too, _aein_.”

They kissed some more, slower this time, until Colby cleared his throat.Will looked up, still keeping Don close.

“Hi, guys,” he said with a smile.“So this is Watson?”

Colby replied, “Yep, and uh …”

“I know the rules,” Will said.“No relationships, no exclusivity.I’m okay with that.”

“Just okay?”Colby asked.“I mean you don’t have to—”

Will interrupted him by grabbing Colby’s shirt, yanking him close, and claiming Colby’s lips with his own.Their faces were right next to Don’s and Don saw Will and Colby playfully battling for dominance in the kiss.Finally, Will broke off, both of them gasping.

“Does that answer your question?” Will grinned.

“Yeah,” Colby said, looking slightly stunned.

Still keeping one hand on Don’s chest, Will reached around Colby and grabbed David.“C’mere, Sinclair.”

David and Will’s kiss was even more intense, and there was little that was playful about their battle for dominance.David broke away, grinning fiercely, like he sometimes did before a firefight.

Then Will stepped sideways and around Colby, letting go of Don, and took Charlie’s face between his hands.

Will kissed Charlie firmly and Charlie melted.It was just like that first kiss, the night that Will had met his family, with Charlie opening up beneath Will, whimpering, his fingers curling into Will’s shirt. _It’s just a kiss, just a kiss,_ Don told himself but found that his hands were clenched into fists.One of Will’s hands took a grip of Charlie’s hair and twisted.Charlie moaned, his body molding against Will’s.

Raising his head at last, Will licked his lips.He said huskily, “I am looking forward to more of you, little one.”

Don forced his hands to relax and smiled brightly.“So now that that’s settled, how about telling us how you got here, a month and a half early?”

Will propped Charlie up against the wall and turned back to Don.He put his arm around Don’s shoulder and said, “You don’t happen to have anything to drink, do you?”

 

 

“So I couldn’t just let her bleed to death,” Will was saying as they all sat at the dining room table.He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand, his other hand claimed by both of Don’s hands.“I was able to stabilize her enough for the ambulance to get there.She should make a full recovery.”

“That blew your cover?” Colby asked.

Don’s hands clenched on Will’s to think of his cover being blown while he had been among those monsters.

Will gave a one-shouldered shrug.“I could have bullshitted my way around that, make some jokes about watching too much ‘E.R.’ or something.Problem was that the guy who shot her, the guy the whole case revolved around?He’s gone from second-in-command to lucky-if-he-survives-the-weekend.See, ‘cause the girlfriend was also the sister of the gang leader.”

David whistled.“He’s toast.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed.“He’s been arrested on attempted murder and we’ll try to keep him alive, but that gang has deep ties everywhere, a big reason we were going after them.”

“Probably get shanked in the prison yard?” Charlie asked.

“‘Shanked?’” Will laughed.“If he makes it that far.”

“So the case is over?” Don asked.

“Even the paperwork,” Will said, putting his head back and taking a gulp of his beer.

Don watched his long throat swallow.His fingers itched to stroke that golden skin.“Now what?”

“While I’m looking forward to messing around with _all_ of you,” Will said, looking around the table.“You know what I really want?”

Charlie straightened up, grinning like an eager child.Don started to pull his hands away from Will’s hand.Will’s grip tightened.

“What I really want …” Will repeated.“Is a nap.”

“A _nap_?” Colby protested and Charlie pouted.

“I’ve been awake since sometime on Friday,” Will said tiredly.“I need a _little_ bit of rest before I do anything … active.”

“Sure,” Don said, feeling ridiculously relieved, since it was only delaying things.“The beds are pretty comfortable.”

“Lovely,” Will said, setting down his beer.

“We were going to get some lunch,” David said.“Want us to wait?”

“Not at all,” Will responded.“Go ahead.I grabbed a burger on the way here.”

“Driving fast _and_ eating?”Don smiled and shook his head.“We’re lucky you made it here at all.”

“You’re lucky, I’m lucky,” Will agreed.He stood up, still holding Don’s hands.“Now this lucky soon-to-be-luckier drug dog is gonna get himself some sleep.”

Will turned and smiled directly at Don.“Want to join me, _aein_?”

All of Don’s fears melted in the heat of that smile.“Sure,” he said, his voice a little wobbly.“Who needs food?”


	13. Part 13 - Unusual Psychology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will get reaquainted.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 13 **  
Characters:**

Don/Will

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 13 - Unusual Psychology  
Don and Will get reaquainted.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 13 – Unique Psychology** ****

“Bedroom is back here,” Don said, leading Will to the master bedroom.“I’ve cleared it with everybody – my dad, work, the rental place – that we’re going to be here for a few more days.Can you stay or do you need to go back to work tomorrow?”

“Are you kidding?” Will said.“I’d be staying even if my boss didn’t give me a few days off.”

In the bedroom, Will sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes.Don looked at the bed, with its blankets bunched, pillows tossed aside.The ghosts of other lovers hovered there, every moment of sex with another.

“Coming?” Will said and Don realized that Will had stripped to his boxers.Will pulled the tie out of his hair and dark hair tumbled around his shoulders.

Quickly, Don took off all his clothes but his underwear and helped Will pull the blankets into a semblance of order.They crawled into bed from opposite sides and met in the middle, wrapping their arms around each other with a sigh.

Stroking Don’s cheek, Will said, “I decided something today.”

Don stiffened.Good things rarely started with that sentence.

“No more long-term assignments,” Will continued.“Nothing that’s planned to be more than a couple weeks.I missed you too much.”

Don swallowed.“Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Will said.“I told my boss today.I’ve put in my time, done months and months of slog through the sewers.I didn’t mind.No one missed me and I didn’t miss anyone.”

“I’m sure that your sisters missed you,” Don countered.

“They have their own lives,” Will shrugged.“Cindi had my boss’s phone number if she ever wanted to know where I was.But with you …” Will’s thumb rubbed Don’s cheekbone.“I can’t stand being away from you for so long.”

“I …” Don’s voice cracked.“I _missed_ you.”

“Missed you, too,” Will said, pulling Don in for a tight hug.“Never want to be away from you like that again.”

He released Don and pushed back so he could meet Don’s eyes.“It means, _aein_ , that my assignments will probably be more dangerous, though.The shorter the job, the more dangerous it tends to be.At least, the way we do things.”

Don grimaced, wondering if he could take more stress. _Yes, if we can be back together like this afterwards._

“Okay,” he said slowly.“That doesn’t thrill me, but okay.”

“Okay,” Will said back.“Now let’s forget about all that.I’m here now, with you.”He smiled.“And three other horny guys.”

“Yep!” Don responded with a smile, but he wasn’t fooling Will.

“Babe,” Will said huskily.“I don’t need to participate.I really don’t.”

“You and I could just go skiing together and let the other three mess around.”

“But I don’t want to cut short _your_ fun,” Will protested.He eyed Don.“You have had fun, right?”

“Yeah, yeah!”Don said, then grimaced.“I just … feel kind of guilty for it, now.”

“I talked you into this, remember,” Will said firmly.“No guilt allowed.”

“It doesn’t really … bother you that we’re lying in a bed where I had sex multiple times with other people?”

“Only if you didn’t clean up afterwards,” Will teased then his face returned to seriousness.“You’re mine, right?”

“Absolutely!”

“That’s what matters.You know … you know that I have a weird attitude towards sex.”

Don gave a small smile.“Certainly unusual.”

“That’s me, unusual.”

“It doesn’t bother you,” Don pushed.“That I fucked my little brother?”

Will’s eyebrows shot up.“You fucked Charlie?”

“Yeah,” Don said uneasily.“Sorry, I thought that—”

“Cool,” Will smiled.

“ _Cool?_ ”

“Your ‘no-fucking’ rule was an artificial barrier, like it was ‘go this far but no farther’.Those kind of lines in the sand never work.”

“Colby said something about forbidden fruit,” Don mumbled.

“Yeah,” Will said.“Sounds about right.I mean, it’s not like I’m advocating going around fucking everyone that is off-limits to you, but since you and Charlie had already crossed those first boundaries …”

“I’ve fucked him twice,” Don said.“Once when it was just him and me.”

Will frowned and nodded slowly.“Watson is a special zone,” he said, as if feeling his way through it. “It wouldn’t be the same as messing around at home.”

“God, no,” Don said with horror.

“Good, good,” Will said.“As long as it stays that way.”

“Of course!Just the idea of fucking him, you know, in regular life, fills me with disgust.”

“Aroused disgust?”

“No, pretty much just disgust.”

“Good,” Will said firmly.“Let me know if that ever changes.”

“You got it.”

They smiled at each other and Don pushed a strand of hair out of Will’s face.

“But just because I’m okay with it, doesn’t mean that you have to be okay with it,” Will said.

“What?”

Will grimaced.“I saw your face, Don, after I kissed Charlie.”

Don looked away, embarrassed.“It’s okay.”

“No, babe,” Will said gently.“It’s not okay.If you don’t want me to touch Charlie, I won’t.End of story.Or Colby or David, for that matter.But I have a feeling that it’s Charlie that’s going to be the problem.”

“It usually is,” Don grumbled.“But you want him.”

“Of course, I want him,” Will said.“He reminds me of you!”

Don eyed him. “Really?”

“There are some definite similarities, maybe not physically, but yeah.”

“Hmm,” Don said.“Maybe I should take a page from your book and say that if you don’t come back to me after having sex with someone else, you don’t really belong to me.”

Will shook his head.“No, no, I’m not gonna expect anyone else to follow my screwed-up psychology.”

“Even me?”

“ _Especially_ you.”

Don studied Will’s face and found sincerity there.His anxiety eased.He gave Will a sideways smile.“He’s a fun fuck, though.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“They’re all fun, in different ways.”

“I bet they are.”

Don blew out a long breath.“Okay.Okay.I think I’m alright with you participating.”

Frowning, Will asked “Are you sure?”

“No, but I want to try it.”

“You can change your mind at any time,” Will said.“Though I can’t guarantee I won’t be pissed if you change your mind while I’m in the middle of something – or someone.”

Don smirked.“I’ll make sure to stop you at the worst moment possible.”

“You would!” Will snorted.

Don’s smirk faded.He slid his hand up Will’s arm as he felt an aching in his chest.He couldn’t tell if it was happiness or anxiety or maybe every possible emotion, all bundled up together.Will had that effect on him.

“Make love to me?” he asked.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Will responded, taking Don’s hand and kissing the fingers.

“Oh,” Don recanted quickly.“After your nap.”

“I need you more than a nap,” Will said and brought Don’s face close for a kiss.

Don sighed against Will’s mouth and deepened the kiss.He pressed his body along Will’s, feeling like he was coming home.Will put his ankle around Don’s calf and pulled him closer.They kissed slowly, lingering for a long moment, no urgency to move on to the next step.Don buried his fingers in Will’s hair and Will’s hand cupped the back of Don’s head.

Eventually, hands began to wander – Don’s over Will’s back, Will’s down Don’s side.Don reached down, his fingers sliding underneath the waistband of Will’s boxers.

“What do you want?” Will murmured.

“You in me.”

Will breathed out, “Yes.”

Sitting up, Will pulled off his boxers and got some lube from the nightstand.Don kicked off his underwear and lay flat on his stomach, his chin propped on his crossed forearms.

Don felt the tickle of Will’s hair on the back of his neck before Will’s warm mouth.Will propped himself over Don and rubbed his erection against Don while he kissed his way down Don’s neck and over his back.His finger slid between Don’s ass cheeks and began rubbing Don’s asshole.Don was fairly stretched already from all the fucking this weekend and two of Will’s fingers were soon skimming deftly over Don’s prostate.Don sighed happily at the touch.

After a moment, Will pulled his fingers out.Gently, he tugged on Don’s hips and, when Don raised them, slid a pillow underneath his upper thighs.

Don settled down again and felt the head of Will’s cock press against him.He spread his legs wider.Will pushed inside him, slow and smooth.When he was all the way in, his body flat against Don’s, Will paused and Don savored the perfection of their joined bodies.

Will began to move leisurely, murmuring loving nonsense in Don’s ear. His hair slid like silk against Don’s shoulders and neck.

Yes, Charlie had been a good fucker.Yes, Colby and David were both incredible.But there was only one man whose body felt like the missing piece of Don’s soul.Will moved inside him and he was whole.

One of Will’s hands wrapped around Don’s cock, stimulating him lightly.Don reached down one hand and Will’s free hand twined with his.Will rocked his hips without urgency, continuing to murmur in Don’s ear, words that Don felt more than heard.Don squeezed Will’s hand in response.

Don’s orgasm, when it came, was like the cresting of a wave, lasting and beautifully inevitable.Will followed him over that wave, pouring his warmth inside Don as he whispered his name.They finished together, slowing down gradually.

Don said, reverently, “Will ...”

Will wrapped his arms around Don and they turned slowly on their side, Will still inside Don.Don was able to reach a washcloth on the nightstand and he cleaned himself and the mattress.With a foot, he snagged a blanket to drape over both of them.Don resettled and Will’s arms tightened around him.

“Love you,” Will said, his voice heavy with emotion.

“Love you,” Don replied, just as thickly.

Don felt Will exhale a deep breath against his neck then his breathing quickly deepened into sleep.Don also closed his eyes.He wasn’t tired, but in this particular pair of arms, he could stay forever.


	14. Part 14 - Greek Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Colby debate.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 14 **  
Characters:**

Will/Colby/Don/Charlie/David

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 14 - Greek Wrestling  
Will and Colby debate.  
**Warning: group grope, orgy, inappropriate use of martial arts**  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Yah for the return of the muse!  Thanks to my beta.

**Part 14 – Greek Wrestling** ****

Don woke up, blinking in surprise that he’d fallen asleep.Will was still sleeping, wrapped tightly around Don.While mostly content, Don felt that that sticky-tight sensation on his ass and upper thighs that said he had dried cum on his skin.

Grumbling good-naturedly, Don squirmed out of Will’s arms and went to clean himself up.After he was clean and dressed, Don lay back down on the bed next to Will and opened up a _Sporting News_ he’d brought.Will scooted over, wrapped his arms around Don’s thigh, and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Will opened his eyes and stretched.

“Mmm,” he said.“I really needed that.”

“The sleep or the sex?” Don asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Will said, putting his chin on Don’s lap.

“You hungry now?”

“I could eat,” Will replied, nuzzling Don’s thigh.

“Now, now,” Don laughed.“If you waste all your time with just me, you’ll have nothing for the other boys.”

“ _Never_ a waste,” Will said, but he rolled off the bed, grabbed his discarded clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

“Make you a sandwich?” Don called.

“Yes, please!” Will called back.

By the time that Will finished his ham sandwich and Coke, the other four men were all in the kitchen, watching him.By unspoken agreement, they were all waiting for Will to decide what happened next.

Chuckling, Will wiped his mouth and pushed back his chair.Will got up and walked towards Charlie.Don tensed, but Will walked right past Charlie and approached Colby.

He stood close to Colby, in Colby’s personal space, but didn’t touch him.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered, Granger,” Will said, his voice low and sexy. “Whether you could take me.”

Colby raised his eyebrows in confusion then a grin spread across his face.“Wondered?No.Just looked for an opportunity to demonstrate how quickly I can take you down.”

Will grinned back.“Now’s your opportunity.”

“Loser bottoms?”

Will nodded, still grinning, and Colby bit his lip in anticipation.Will washed his hands at the sick, taking his time, then bound his hair back into the tight ponytail he used for Aikido practice with one of the hair ties he seemed to always have.Ready, he pointed towards the dining room.

Will and Colby walked into the dining room and began to circle each other, looking for openings.

“Whoa, whoa!” Don said quickly.“I’m paying for this rental!Go down to the family room.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will laughed and Colby snickered.Don led everyone downstairs to the family room, which had a large open area.Furniture was pushed back even more, and Don took a position on the stuffed chair and David and Charlie on the couch.

“Greek?” Will asked Colby.

“Greek,” Colby agreed with a grin.

Don saw that apparently ‘Greek’ was a code word for ‘naked’ because both men began to get undressed.They put their clothes out of the way.

“Don’t damage the furniture or each other!” Don warned, making his voice extra bossy.Will and Colby rolled their eyes at him then they faced each other and got serious.

They circled around, hands ready.Colby feinted and Will shifted and it was on.Colby reached to grab Will’s wrist, but Will spun and Colby somehow ended up on the carpet.Instantly, Colby knocked out Will’s legs and Will vaulted over him.Colby caught Will’s ankle and pulled it back.Will’s other foot pushed against Colby’s chin, twisting his head until Colby had to let loose of the ankle.Colby’s legs scissored upwards, capturing Will’s head between his calves.Will pushed off Colby and rolled forward, jerking out of Colby’s grip.

It was clear very quickly that they were well matched.Colby kept trying to close and grapple, while Will worked on staying free.Colby was stronger, but Will was faster and had a few inches more reach.

Soon, they were both sweaty and breathing heavily.And they weren’t the only ones.The sight of the two naked gorgeous men wrestling and twisting and kicking and grabbing had Don’s heart rate up, as well as his cock.Don thought vaguely that he really liked the Greeks.

When they broke apart for a moment, Don could see both Colby and Will were also turned on, their cocks pointing out from their bodies as they circled again.They came together and Don gave up trying to follow the moves, and just enjoyed flashes of clarity - Colby’s hands around Will’s upper arm, twisting it back.Will digging his fingers into Colby’s lower back, forcing Colby to arch upwards and away.Colby’s thighs gripping Will’s neck.Will throwing Colby over his back.Will’s foot pressing against Colby’s chest.Will landing hard on the carpet then rolling to the side as Colby followed him down.

Will grabbed Colby’s right arm and right leg, pulled them together, and held them pressed between his chest and his left arm.Colby pushed against the carpet with his right hand and foot, trying to flip Will over.Will pinned Colby’s right leg down with one knee, holding Colby tightly.Leaving Colby’s asshole fully exposed.Don wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Lube!” Will called out, waving his free hand.Don grabbed a lube bottle and tossed it to Will.Will snatched it out of the air and, with neat flick of his wrist, turned the bottle around so that he was holding the top in his palm.He opened it with the side of one finger and squeezed lube into his hand.Dropping the bottle, Will rubbed the lube in his hand then reached down and brought one slick finger to Colby’s ass.

Colby struggled a little harder, as if realizing that he was destined to bottom for Will.“Think you’ve won?”he grumbled.

“Since you’re gonna be fucked by me,” Will grinned.“You will definitely be the winner.”

Colby snorted, a mixed annoyed and amused sound.

Then Will pushed his finger into Colby’s ass and Colby’s snort turned into a groan of pleasure.Don had no idea how Will did it, but he was always able to immediately located the prostate in a new ass and give it just the treatment to set the most stoic man moaning.

Will’s hand moved and Colby’s body shuddered and spasmed in Will’s grip.

Will chuckled, adding a second finger.“Been wanting to fuck this ass since the first time I saw it, though you did have a huge pinecone up it at the time.”

Don laughed, remembering that moment through the comfortable lens of knowing that things turned out well.Colby had come storming in, furious that Will had kissed Charlie to prove to Don that he didn’t want Charlie.The Don of that time would have been astonished to know that, less than a year later, he’d be watching Will finger-fuck Colby.No doubt the Colby of that time would have said the idea was insane, and the Charlie of that time would have been dumb-founded, too.If anyone, only Will would have thought that this present could be possible.But then again, Don now knew that Will considered sex with _any_ adult not to be automatically out of the realm of possibility.Even his boyfriend’s little brother.

“Pinecone?” Colby said, gasping heavily.“B-bet it felt better than your dick would.”

“Ha!” Will leered theatrically.“Prepare to be thrilled, Granger.”

“Getting bored, here, Stevens,” Colby said, though his shaky voice and leaking cock expressed quite the opposite.

Will pulled his fingers out of Colby and wiped them on the carpet.“You gonna fight me?”

“Got to make you work for it,” Colby shot back.

“Oh, good …” Will said, his voice low and rumbling in the way that always made Don’s skin tingle.

Will grabbed Colby’s pinned leg with his free hand and shifted off his weight. Colby immediately tried to flip Will over.Instead of resisting, Will rolled with Colby then _kept_ rolling until he was on top again and Colby was on his back, head pressed up against the base of the couch.Colby tried to shift to the side, but Will pushed both of Colby’s thighs up towards his head, folding him almost in half.

Colby gave only a token resistance then lay, breathing hard, while Will positioned his cock at Colby’s slick asshole.With one mighty shove, Will buried himself up to the balls.Colby cried out, his thighs jerking against Will’s hands.

Charlie gave a sound of protest at Will’s rough treatment.Don glanced over at him to see that while he’d been entranced by Will and Colby’s naked competition, Charlie had bent David over the couch and was slowly fucking him.Both men’s eyes, however, were on Will and Colby.

Will pulled almost out then slammed in again.Colby’s cry faded into a lingering moan.Colby grabbed onto the couch above his head and Will braced himself over him.Will’s strokes became smoother and Colby’s gasps turned unquestionably to ones of pleasure.

Don gave his own happy sigh at the vision of the two muscular bodies rocking together.This back view of Will, his body slick with sweat, his ass clenching as he thrust into Colby, was one of Don’s most favorite sights in the universe.The only thing that would make it perfect was if Will’s hair was loose.Don finally acknowledged his own body’s demands and pulled down his zipper.His cock was hot and hard under his hand and he stroked it firmly.He pushed his jeans and underwear farther down and leaned back in the chair, matching his strokes to Will’s.

Mesmerized, Don watched Will’s ass, the firm globes squeezing as his cock gave Colby the thrills that he’d been promised.Will released his grip on one of Colby’s legs – Colby just wrapped it around Will’s back – then Will reached in front of himself, out of Don’s sight.From Colby’s sudden intake of breath, Don guessed that Will had taken hold of Colby’s cock.Will returned to thrusting and soon Colby whimpered and shook.Will groaned with pleasure as he rode out Colby’s orgasm.

Then, instead of coming himself, Will pulled out of Colby and got shakily to his feet.He stood over Colby and stroked his cock.Then he threw back his head and Don watched Will’s ass as he shot his cum into the air, to land with splats on Colby’s chest.

“Spoils for the winner,” Will laughed breathlessly.

Don got to his feet and hobbled over to where Colby lay, blinking.With just a few last strokes of his cock, he groaned and shot his offering over Colby’s sculptured chest.He squeezed out every last drop, leaning against Will.Through the rushing in his ears, Don heard the sound of Charlie and David coming over as well.They both stood over Colby and stroked their ready cocks.Charlie’s orgasm was first, but quickly joined by David’s, both adding to the thick puddle of cum on Colby’s chest and dripping down the sides of his torso.

Colby chuckled weakly.“Thanks, everybody.”

“Don’t say we never give you anything,” Don murmured.

Will laughed, reaching down to give Colby a friendly smack on the leg.He then extricated himself from Don and went to get some paper towels.

Charlie and David moved towards their clothes and some post-sex kissing.Don pulled up his underwear and jeans, then sat on the floor next to Colby.“So, now you know.”

“That he can take me?” Colby chuckled.“Maybe I just let him win.”

“Did you?” Don grinned.

“Um, sure.”

Don laughed.“You keep dreaming, Granger.I know my boy can take anyone, any time.”

“Humph,” Colby grumbled, but didn’t argue further.They sat in contented silence, Colby still working on catching his breath, until Will returned with a handful of paper towels.

Will dropped the paper towels on Colby’s messy torso then flopped down on the floor beside him, across from Don.He said to Colby, “You’ll have to show me that one move again, the modified down-block.”

“Okay,” Colby mumbled.“But how about next time you don’t counter it so quickly?”

“I was motivated,” Will grinned.He pulled the tie out of his hair and let it fall down around his sweaty shoulders.Don was so distracted by the sight that he zoned out for a moment, coming back to awareness with a jerk when Will said something about ‘kabobing Don.’

“Huh, what?” Don said.

“Forget this,” Colby grumbled, holding up the pile of soggy paper towels.“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Will and Don smiled as Colby got up and staggered out of the room.

Don scooted closer to Will and ran his fingers through the sweat on Will’s chest.“You wanted to fuck him ever since you met him?”

“Hmm, an exaggeration,” Will shrugged.“Mostly I just wanted to kill him.”

“Glad you didn’t?” Don asked.

Will raised his eyebrows.“You sure you’re okay with this, babe?”

“About 90% of me says ‘Hell, yes’ but that remaining 10% is pretty stubborn.”

“Stubborn, you?” Will smiled gently.“Naw.”

Don poked him in the chest.“You should get dressed, before something important gets a chill.”

“I thought you liked me sweaty,” Will teased.

“I do, I do.”

“There’s more than one shower,” Will said, standing up and reaching a hand down for Don.“How about you help me clean up?”

Don smiled.“That I can get behind 100%.”


	15. Part 15 - Slave of Two Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arranges time alone with Don and Charlie.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 15 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don/Charlie, Colby/David

 **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 15 - Slave of Two Masters  
Will arranges time alone with Don and Charlie.  
**Warning: group grope, partner-swapping, incest, D/s**  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

**Part 15 – Slave of Two Masters** ****

After quick showers, everyone packed their ski gear into Don’s SUV and they hit the slopes.Don joined Charlie and David on the tamer slopes, saying he wanted to work on his turns.Will thought that Don also wouldn’t mind the chance to laugh at Charlie.Will and Colby went to the toughest Double Black Diamond the resort offered and raced each other down the steep, treacherous route.

As they rested at the bottom, Will said to Colby, “I have something I want to ask you that I have no right to ask.”

Colby looked at him sharply.“What?”

“When we get back to the lodge, do you think that you and David could go off somewhere and Don, Charlie, and I could have some alone time?”

Colby’s eyes narrowed and he snapped, “Why?”

“Don, he …” Will fiddled with his pole as he tried to figure out how to phrase it.“That time we first met, when I kissed Charlie?”

A low growl from Colby said that he still hadn’t completely forgiven Will for that.

“Do you remember why I did it?” Will continued.

“‘Cause you’re an ass?”

Will smirked.“Well, yeah, but why else?”

Colby frowned.“Something about Don being worried that Charlie was going to steal you away because supposedly Charlie had done that with me.”

“And David,” Will added.

“Right.And the kiss was somehow supposed to reassure him.Never understood that part.”

Will smiled crookedly.“My methods are often unusual.Don got it, though.”

Colby’s frown deepened.“Wait, you think if you … mess around with Charlie, that Don’s going to get worried all over again?”

“Smarter than you look,” Will said.“Yeah, I’d really like to be able to concentrate on just Don and Charlie, make sure things go okay.”

Colby looked at him for a moment.“Or you just want both Eppes to yourself.”

“That, too,” Will said cheerfully.

Colby made a grumbling noise in his chest that could have been a curse or a laugh.

“Okay, Stevens,” he said with obvious reluctance.“But you’ll owe me.”

“And would be happy to pay up whenever you want,” Will replied with a lascivious grin.

Colby rolled his eyes but there was a smile hovering around his mouth.He tightened his ski strap then stood up.“Think another run down would tire you out too much for taking on both Eppes?”

“Naw,” Will said, pulling his hat down and standing up himself.“I’ve got legendary stamina.”

 

 

When all the skiers got back to the lodge, Don was surprised when Colby took David downstairs.Soon the sound of undressing could be heard, then the sound of the downstairs bedroom door closing.

“Good,” Will said with a smile.

Charlie and Don both looked at him suspiciously.

“What, did Colby lose a bet?” Don asked.

Will’s eyebrows rose.“I’m not sure that David would appreciate being called the losing end of a bet.”

Don eyed him.

“Alright,” Will said.“I asked Colby to take David off so that the three of us could be alone.”

“Why?”

“For sex, of course!” Will said cheerfully.

“But why—” Don began but Will cut him off.

“Let’s you and I sit down on the couch,” Will said and Don knew that Will wouldn’t answer any more questions at the moment.

Don gave Will another appraising look, letting him know that he was still suspicious, then went to sit on the couch.

Will followed him, saying over his shoulder, “Charlie, stir the fire up a little?”

Charlie, looking a little confused, went over to the fireplace and poked the fire back into life.He added a second log, then, brushing his hands off, stood up and turned towards the couch.

“On your knees,” Will said quietly.

“Whuh, why?” Charlie asked.

Will’s voice deepened, darkened, turned into a whip.“On your _knees_.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, he visibly swallowed, then he sank slowly to his knees.

Will moved a little bit away from Don on the couch and patted the space in between.“Charlie, your head, right here.”

Charlie moved forward, Will’s voice like a chain around his throat.Don knew exactly how Charlie felt, to have that particular command voice directed at him, to want to follow anything it said, to wait impatiently for the next order.But Don usually didn’t give in so easy to it.Charlie did so quickly it was embarrassing.

Charlie scooted between them, putting his head between their knees, his chin resting on the couch cushion.

Will reached out and patted Charlie’s head, like a puppy.“From the first time I kissed this little boy,” he said musingly to Don.“I knew that he had serious sub desires.I didn’t need the whole thing with Colby and that dream of Charlie’s to know that.”Will stroked one finger down Charlie’s cheek.“He wants to someone else to take control, take responsibility.And he wants to please.Don’t you, little boy?”

Charlie mutely nodded, his eyes on Will.

“You could command him, too,” Will said, turning Charlie’s face towards Don.“He wants you to.”

“Maybe,” Don said, lightly touching Charlie’s hair.“But he’ll fight me, too.It’s kind of built in.I don’t know if it’s brothers or just us, but he’d fight.”

Will smiled.“True.Would you like me to command him for you?”

Don gave a half-shrug, not liking the worshipful look in Charlie’s eyes when he looked at Will.

Will leaned over and put his lips near Don’s ear.“ _Aein,_ ” he said quietly, “You know that I could never want a true sub, not for more than the occasional play.”He pulled back and waited for Don’s response.

Don met Will’s eyes and contemplated his words.It was true, Will would tire of a ‘true sub’ quickly.He needed a switch, like Don did.Like Don _was_.Charlie might be a good plaything, but nothing long-term.Not for Will. _Charlie can’t give Will what he wants, what he needs, but I can.And Will is trying to show me that._ Something loosened in Don’s chest and he smiled at Will and nodded.

Will’s smile back was blinding, the flare of emotion in his eyes almost turning them black.Then he was just smiling, with his frisky provocative smile that always promised great pleasure and athletics ahead.

“Charlie, little one,” Will purred, stroking Charlie’s hair.“You are not to speak unless specifically instructed to.Strip, then bring that rug over here and kneel on it.”

Charlie’s eyes flashed to Don and Don saw a flicker of defiance there, then Charlie ducked his head and scooted backwards.He stood and began to take off his clothes.

“Not so fast, little one,” Will said.“Slowly.Show us what you have to offer.”

Charlie hesitated, then began to strip slowly, revealing himself to Will’s eyes.Charlie had been naked during the sex after lunch as well, but Will had been distracted with Colby.Don watched Charlie go through a not-too-bad version of a striptease, and also watched Will watching Charlie.A smile was playing around Will’s mouth, and his fingers flexed against his thighs.Just like they did when Don would strip for him.

Swallowing hard, Don turned his eyes back to Charlie.Charlie was pulling down his jeans, wiggling out of them in a reasonable mimic of Matt’s spectacular erotic dance.Kicking off his jeans, Charlie turned around and thrust his ass out.Slowly, he pulled down his underwear, revealing his slim ass.That ass may not be much to look at, but Don knew that it was sweet to fuck.No doubt Will would find it sweet, as well.

Charlie turned back around and displayed a full-blown erection.He kicked his underwear away, and stood there, his eyes on Will.After a moment standing there, long enough that Don began to wonder if Charlie intended to defy Will’s further commands, Charlie pulled the thick rug over to the couch and knelt.

“Good boy,” Will said.He patted the space between his and Don’s knees again.Charlie quickly moved back into position.

“Charlie,” Will said, stroking Charlie’s cheek.“Do you want to suck your brother’s cock?”

Charlie glanced at Will’s crotch, as if disappointed, but then his face cleared and he nodded eagerly.

“Don?” Will asked.

In answer, Don tugged down his zipper and pulled his hardening cock out of his underwear.

“Show me what you can do,” Will said, gesturing with his chin towards Don.“Mouth only, no hands.”

Charlie quickly moved between Don’s knees and Don shifted forward on the couch.Charlie licked and nuzzled Don’s cock until it was fully hard, then took the head into his mouth.He sucked him deep, then shallow, then deep again.Don clenched his fists on his thighs and groaned softly.

“God that’s … so wrong and so hot,” Will said.Don looked over at him to see Will’s eyes riveted to Charlie’s mouth.“Shit …” Will whispered, almost reverently.

Don smiled crookedly and ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair.“More than you expected?” he asked Will.

“Yeah, it’s just … He’s fucking beautiful like that.”

Don could only nod, because Charlie was.With sex, Charlie took the considerably energy and intensity that he usually reserved only for numbers and turned it into full-on sexuality.Don would have never guessed that Charlie was like this in bed. _Probably just as well that I_ didn’t _know he was like this all these years.Don’t think I could have dealt._

Don curled a strand of Charlie’s hair around his finger as Charlie’s tongue teased the sensitive front ridge of Don’s cock.

Will put a hand on Don’s leg and said softly, “Tell him how pretty he looks.”

Charlie looked up at him, and Don slid his hand down Charlie’s cheek, feeling the movements of Charlie’s face as he sucked and licked.Charlie’s lips were wet and red.

“You look pretty,” Don said hoarsely.“So pretty with my dick in your mouth.”

Charlie smiled around Don’s cock and doubled his efforts.He sucked Don back deep into his hot, warm mouth.

Charlie felt wonderful, but Don knew it was time to share, at least a little.“Charlie,” he murmured.“Do you want to suck Will?”

Charlie nodded, his lips sliding off Don’s cock with a pop.

Will spread his knees and brought out his cock, already hard.Will gestured and Charlie scooted over between Will’s knees, eagerly taking a close look at Will’s equipment.

“Stick out your tongue,” Will said.

Charlie complied and Will pushed down his cock and tapped the head against Charlie’s tongue.  


“Such a pretty mouth,” Will said, rubbing his cock around Charlie’s lips.“Are you a good little cock-sucker?Do you want to show me how good you are?”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and Will smiled.Will pushed the head of his cock into Charlie’s mouth and Charlie’s lips closed over it.Charlie quickly got down to business, making little noises in the back of his throat as he explored this new cock.

Don watched Will’s familiar cock slid in and out of Charlie’s familiar mouth.He shivered, a jumble of reactions sparking down his nerves.When he got past the jealousy, it really was arousing to see his boyfriend getting serviced by his genius little brother.Will leaned back and slitted his eyes, his fingers playing with Charlie’s hair, and looked like nothing more than a king enjoying the attentions of his nubile slave boy.

“Be right back,” Don said, and quickly shoved his cock back into his underwear as best he could and got up.Both Will and Charlie looked at him in surprise.

Don hurried to the bedroom and dug through his bag.When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and went back.Charlie had been licking Will’s cock but looked up again when Don arrived.

“I have the perfect thing for our little cock-sucker,” Don said and held out a black leather dog collar.It was ringed with round silver studs and had a D-ring in front, from which hung a round metal ring.The ring could be attached to all sorts of things, but the collar looked impressive just as it was.

Charlie’s eyes went wide and his nose flared and he looked like he might hyperventilate.He quickly held up his hair and raised his chin.

“I take it that’s a ‘yes’?” Don laughed.

Charlie nodded eagerly. 

“Stand up and turn around.”

Charlie stood up, his full cock bouncing against his stomach as he did.He turned around and held his hair away from his neck.Don wrapped the collar around his neck and fastened it snugly.He turned Charlie to face him and checked the fit.The large ring hung down the front, nestling perfectly against Charlie’s throat.

Don grinned, relaxing even more with this visual sign of subservience.Don hooked one finger through the ring and yanked Charlie towards him.He smashed his lips into Charlie’s and kissed him hard, tugging repeatedly on the ring.Charlie melted underneath him, whimpering, hanging onto Don’s shirt and rubbing himself against Don’s leg.

Abruptly, Don let him go and Charlie staggered back. 

“Back to your cock-sucking, slave boy,” Don commanded.

Charlie blinked at him, dazedly, then stumbled back towards Will.He fell to his knees and took Will’s cock back into his mouth with one motion.

Will grinned up at Don.“Good idea, babe,” he said and patted the couch next to him.“Come back and help me enjoy our pretty little boy.”

Don took off his clothes, since he felt like he could now that Charlie had the collar instead of his nakedness to show his sub status.Don sat on the couch next to Will and said, “My turn again.”

Will chuckled and stroked Charlie’s face.“A natural-born cock-sucker, our lovely little boy here.”He grabbed hold of Charlie’s hair and pulled him away from his cock.“Don’s turn again.”

Charlie didn’t hesitate, just shuffled on his knees until he was in position again between Don’s thighs.

“Good boy,” Don said as Charlie’s warm mouth engulfed him once again.

Will got undressed himself, watching Don and Charlie avidly.When Will finished and scooted close to Don so that their bare legs pressed together, Don said, “You sure you’re okay with this?The brother thing?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will said breathily.

“Okay,” Don smiled.“Let me know if that changes.”

Will gave a roll of his eyes to get his own words back to him then reached over to stroke Charlie’s hair as he worked.

“Giving great head must run in the Eppes family,” Will teased.

“Give great fucks, too,” Don responded with a smile.

Will’s gaze sharpened.“He’s fucked you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Don said, realizing that he hadn’t mentioned that.“Forgot to tell you.Sorry about that.”

The lines around Will’s mouth tightened as he visibly struggled to come to terms with it.Don guessed that it was Don not telling him that bothered Will, more than the particular act.

“Sorry,” Don said again.

Will looked at him for another moment then his face eased.He shrugged.“I guess I’ll just have to try that ride out for myself.”

Don smiled in relief.He looked down at Charlie, who had stopped what he was doing to pay attention to the conversation.“What do you say, little boy?Want to get fucked by Will?”

Charlie nodded quickly, almost falling over himself in eagerness.

Don’s smile slipped a little as he remembered how both Colby and David had gone over to Charlie after fucking him. _Well, take a page from Will’s book.It’s better to chance it and be reassured than to always wonder._

Don took a deep breath.

* * *

The dog collar--  



	16. Part 16 - Sweet Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will acts, Don reacts, and Charlie comes in between them.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 16 **  
**Characters: Will/Don/Charlie **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 16 - Sweet Minefield  
Will acts, Don reacts, and Charlie comes in between them.  
**Warning: group grope, partner-swapping, incest, D/s**  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

 

 

**Part 16 – Sweet Minefield** ****

Don realized that Charlie was waiting for instructions and he cleared his throat.“Pull the rug back close to the fireplace and get on your hands and knees on it.”He didn’t know how Will would want to take Charlie, but this would be a start.

“Don,” Will said, “Are you sure—”

“Do it,” Don said firmly.

Will chewed on his lip for a moment, looking at Don, then nodded slowly.He picked up the bottle of lube and walked over to Charlie.Don felt tension grow between his shoulders.

Will set the lube aside and rubbed his hands together, warming them.Then Will ran his hands over every inch of Charlie’s body, even lifting up Charlie’s hands to caress each finger and his knees to stroke all the way down his legs.Each foot got a thorough touching.Will had done this to Don many times and Don remembered feeling treasured and adored.Watching now, Don realized that it was also an act on Will’s part of gentle and subtle dominance.Don smiled to himself, wry but appreciative.Will had quite an arsenal when it came to taming the Eppes brothers.

Indeed, Charlie was watching Will’s slow caresses with heavy-lidded eyes, looking like a pleased cat.When Will had finished claiming every part of Charlie’s body, he reached for the lube.Charlie eagerly spread his knees.

Will slid one finger inside Charlie’s puckered hole and Charlie whimpered.Then Charlie moaned deep and Don saw another man melt under Will’s skilled hands.But it wasn’t ‘another man,’ it was Charlie.Professor genius goddamned Charlie that was shuddering and moaning like he’d never had his prostate stimulated before.Will slid another finger in and stretched the tight muscle, while Charlie continued to writhe and moan.

Before Charlie completely melted, Will pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock.He thrust in gradually, holding Charlie from moving back onto him.

Putting his arms around Charlie’s torso, Will pulled Charlie up so they were both on their knees.Will kept one arm around Charlie’s chest and lifted the other hand to put two fingers through the ring on Charlie’s dog collar.He rocked his pelvis, slowly fucking Charlie.He whispered in Charlie’s ear and tugged lightly on the collar.

It was a beautiful thing to watch and Don felt a lump grow in his throat.It was his ear that Will usually whispered in, his neck that usually felt the restriction and freedom of the collar, his ass that Will usually moved exquisitely inside.

Closing his eyes, Don clenched his fists.But not watching was worse, so he opened his eyes again.He would just watch and wait for the inevitable end.For Charlie to feel Will’s heat deep inside him.For Will to ride out Charlie’s orgasm.For them to experience together that moment of completeness and perfection and—

Don found himself standing over them, tugging on Will’s arm.

“My turn,” he growled.

Will blinked at him then nodded.He lowered his arms until Charlie was back on his hands and knees then pulled out of him.

Will moved away and Don quickly took his position at Charlie’s ass.Don shoved his hard cock into that tight heat with one thrust.Charlie barely grunted.Don gripped Charlie’s hips and set a hard, deep, fast pace.He jerked Charlie back as he thrust forward, slamming into him with audible slaps.Charlie just accepted it without complaint and Don pulled him back harder.Then harder still.

Suddenly, Will’s hands were on his shoulders, stopping him.Don snarled blindly at him.

“Hey, hey, babe,” Will said soothingly, pulling Don back, out of Charlie.Charlie slumped forward and lay gasping on the rug.

Don swallowed, trembling all over.He hadn’t realized how angry he was until Charlie was in his power.Will took Don into his arms and Don pressed his forehead against Will’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Will murmured, stroking Don’s back.“It’s okay.”

Don wrapped his hands around Will’s waist and tried to catch his breath.“Shit …” he grumbled against Will’s neck.“Thought I was doing so well.”

“You _are_ doing well,” Will said warmly.“Just got a little carried away.”

“I tried to hurt him,” Don said, almost frightened at the intensity of his feelings.

“No, babe.You were trying to make an impression on him.”

“Huh?”

“Trying to make him forget about me.”

Don lifted his head and stared at Will.“Oh.”The words ‘overwhelming possessiveness’ did feel more like his feelings than ‘anger.’

“Perfectly natural reaction,” Will said, cupping his cheek.

Don stared at him for another moment then asked, somewhat strangled, “How the hell did you get so smart?”

Will smirked, but it was a sad smirk.“Experience, babe, that’s all.”

“I love you,” Don said hoarsely.

“Love you, too.Charlie’s not taking me away,” Will said, his thumb stroking Don’s cheek.“I’ve even fucked him now.Sweet fuck, like you said, but he’s like a little piece of candy to your huge chocolate-coated, honey-drenched, whipped-cream-covered wonderfulness.”

Don laughed in spite of himself.“‘Whipped-cream-covered wonderfulness’?”

“I thought it was a good analogy myself,” Will grinned.“Even if it did make me a little hungry.”He demonstrated by hungrily kissing Don.Don put his hands on Will’s cheeks and kissed him back with equal fervor.

When they broke apart, Don was feeling much more settled.He looked over at Charlie … and winced.Charlie was still lying face down on the rug and Don could almost see the bruises already forming on Charlie’s hips.Don crawled over to kneel next to him and put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

Charlie turned his face to him and the glazed, silly look on his face spoke volumes.He’d loved Don’s manhandling.Don shrugged in Will’s direction.

Will chuckled and crawled over to them.“Turn over, little one.”

Charlie rolled over to display an erection that hadn’t flagged one bit.He looked up at Will, his lips parted and his face flushed.

Will stroked Charlie’s cheek with the back of his hand.“Such a sweet little sub,” he said warmly.“Such a good little boy.You deserve a treat.Whisper in my ear what you want, anything.”

Will leaned down and Charlie spoke into his ear.Will grinned.“I should have guessed.”

Before Don could ask, Will shook his hair loose, letting the ends caress Charlie’s face.Will leaned farther over Charlie and kissed him upside down.Will pressed down firmly, controlling the kiss.Charlie reached up and stroked Will’s soft hair.

Sitting back up, Will shifted around to Charlie’s side.He braced himself over Charlie and lay kisses over Charlie’s chest, his hair tickling Charlie’s pale skin.Charlie’s fingers chased down each silky strand as Will moved farther down his body.

Will reached Charlie’s groin and Charlie’s cock stood up from his body to greet him.Will’s hair glided along that stiff cock and Charlie sighed happily.Leaning down, Will licked the front of Charlie’s cock while his hair slid over Charlie’s balls and hips.Charlie’s fingers tangled in the strands.

Don watched for another moment then crawled around Charlie’s other side.He grabbed Charlie’s wrist, pulling his hand away from Will’s head.

“Enough,” he said fiercely.“ _My_ hair.”

Will sat up and grinned at him.“I thought it was _my_ hair.”

“Hardly,” Don huffed.

Chuckling, Will smoothed his hair back over his shoulders.“What you say, babe, shall we kabob him?”

Don smiled and let go of Charlie’s wrist.“Sure.”

Will slapped Charlie’s stomach.“You’ve had your treat, little one.Now up and on your hands and knees again.Time to please us both at once.”

Charlie quickly turned over and positioned himself doggie-style again.Will began to move towards Charlie’s head but Don stopped him.

“You can have the ass again,” Don said.

Will’s eyebrows shot up.“Are you sure?”

Don gave Will a crooked smile.“Whipped-cream-covered wonderfulness.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Will said.

Nodding, Don crawled around to the front of Charlie.

Will got the bottle of lube and slowly re-stretched Charlie’s ass. _No doubt also checking for damage from me._

Don grimaced and sat down in front of Charlie.In penance, he lifted up Charlie’s face and kissed him hard and deep, just like Charlie liked.Charlie opened up to him, drinking in every thrust of Don’s tongue and nip of his teeth.

A groan from Charlie told Don that Will had reclaimed Charlie’s ass.Don sat back and looked at Will up the length of Charlie’s body.

Will was smiling down at Don, his hands stroking Charlie’s ass and back.“Fill him up, babe.”

Smiling in response, Don got up on his knees.Charlie opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.Don laughed under his breath at Charlie’s eagerness and slid his cock between Charlie’s lips.

Will began to slowly stroke in Charlie’s ass and Don matched his movements, pushing into Charlie’s hot mouth as Will pushed into his ass.Charlie balanced awkwardly on one hand and grabbed Don’s hip, urging him in deeper.

“Are you sure?” Don asked and Charlie made a strongly positive sound around Don’s cock.He put his hand back down and braced himself.

Carefully, Don went deeper and deeper still, but Charlie seemed able to take every inch.His eyes were blissful slits, with small, happy grunts coming with each thrust of Will’s cock.Impressed despite himself, Don pushed his cock down Charlie’s throat.He synchronized himself with Will, keeping a close eye on Charlie’s breathing and color.

They thrust jointly into Charlie while he moaned and arched between them, demonstrating his enjoyment in every way possible.Don looked up and met Will’s eyes.Will grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.Laughing, Don leaned forward.Will met him halfway and they kissed over Charlie’s trembling back.

Will murmured against Don’s mouth.“Shall we finish off our slutty little sub?”

“Together,” Don said.

“Always,” Will responded and they both straightened up.

Don put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder.“Charlie, I should get a condom so I don’t choke you.”

Charlie made a firmly negative sound.

“Okay,” Don warned.“Just don’t choke.”

In response, Charlie spread his hands and knees a little more, bracing himself further.Don smiled and gave Will a half-shrug.Will shrugged back and widened his own stance.Don nodded and took a firm grip on Charlie’s shoulders.In concert, they began to drive harder and faster.

Will reached one hand around Charlie’s hip and barely touched Charlie’s cock before Charlie started jerking and moaning.They rode out Charlie’s orgasm, Charlie’s body tightening around both of them as he pumped his cum into the air.Will gasped and spasmed and thrust erratically into Charlie’s ass.The sight pushed Don over the edge and he emptied himself down Charlie’s throat.

Charlie swallowed, drawing out Don’s orgasm until Don’s legs were quaking.A few more wobbly thrusts, then Don collapsed to the floor, gasping and trembling.Will collapsed over Charlie’s back and Charlie sank to the floor.

With a shaking hand, Will lifted Charlie’s head so Don could see his face.Charlie looked dazed, but still breathing.Don nodded to Will and Will dropped Charlie’s head and flopped to the rug.

The three of them lay on the carpet for a while, listening to their harsh breathing and the snapping of the fire in the fireplace.

Don reached over and tapped the nearest part of Charlie, which turned out to be his back.Charlie mumbled something in response.With a groan, Don sat up and scooted closer.He unfastened the dog collar and slid it off.

“What was that, Charlie?”Don asked.“You can talk again, we’re done.”

Charlie turned his head and mumbled, “Wow.”

Don chuckled and Will patted Charlie’s head.

“That’s what we like to hear,” Will said.

Charlie’s eyes drooped closed.

“He’s a total sex-and-sleep boy,” Don said wryly.

“I would have bet that,” Will said, but didn’t elaborate.He got to his feet, staggering a little, and headed towards the bathroom.Don turned Charlie over and Will returned with a wet washcloth.They wiped him down then wrapped him in a blanket and lifted him up onto the couch.Charlie made a happy, satisfied sound then drifted off to sleep.

Don and Will finished cleaning up the room and themselves then got dressed.Don returned the collar to his bag in the bedroom while Will got rid of the dirty washcloth.Back in the front room, they sat together on the floor and leaned back against the couch.Will put his arm around Don, who snuggled close to him.

“You and me and a rug in front of a crackling fire,” Will murmured.“Perfect.”

“You and me and my little brother,” Don reminded him.

“Yeah, that was fun,” Will said with a smile in his voice.

“He’s a fun fuck, alright,” Don said, looking over his shoulder at Charlie sleeping on the couch behind them.

Will gave a dry laugh and hugged Don closer.“I’ve had plenty of fun fucks in my life.But only one you.”

“Are you saying I’m not a fun fuck?” Don said with mock outrage.

“Mm,” Will said, rubbing his cheek against Don’s hair.“Been too long.I’m not sure.”

“Been just since lunch!”

“Way too long,” Will said with a dramatic sigh.“Got a short memory.”

“You do,” Don chuckled, slipping his arms around Will’s body.“But it usually involves remembering to take out the garbage or set the TV to record a game.”

“True, true.Hey, I was thinking about cooking orange chicken curry for dinner.I wonder if I have enough time to make fresh chutney.”

“Sounds good, I can—”

Abruptly the absurdity of the situation hit him.“Will,” Don said slowly.“We just jointly fucked my little brother into a coma and we’re talking about what to cook for dinner!”

Will raised his eyebrows.“What would you rather talk about?”

Don shrugged uncomfortably.“I don’t know, it just seems sort of … This was significant.”

“It was significant,” Will said.“Don’t think I don’t know that.Now you can finally give up the absurd fear that I could ever be more interested in your little brother than you.”

“Only if you give up all your absurd fears about me leaving you.”

“Okay,” Will said.

Don pushed back from him and glared.“I’m being serious here.”

“So am I,” Will said, his eyes sincere.“Do you think I enjoy worrying about you leaving me?Do you think I like it?But your worry about me leaving you for _Charlie_ is so ridiculous that I think, maybe my fears are ridiculous, too.I’m not saying it’s a big revelation, but maybe it’s something I can internalize, given time.So maybe, maybe it’s a breakthrough for me.And that’s big.And I want to honor it with orange chicken curry.And maybe chutney.”

Don blinked then broke into a big grin.He leaned over and hugged Will tightly.“To get that sort of breakthrough through your thick skull?Hell, yes, chicken curry, chutney and maybe later we can even fuck Charlie again.”

 

 


	17. Part 17 - Trying to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby is not happy with the condition he finds Charlie in.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 17 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don, Charlie/Colby, David

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 17 - Trying to Explain  
Colby is not happy with the condition he finds Charlie in.  
 **Warning: discussion of partner-swapping, incest, D/s**  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** A non-sex chapter.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 17 — Trying to Explain** ****

Colby stormed into the kitchen, shaking with rage.Will was standing at the stove, stirring something and Don was cutting up something.

“What the hell did you do to him?” he snapped.

Will and Don paused and looked at him.Don looked guilty and Will thoughtful.

“He’s got marks around his neck, bruises on his hips, and I know that look!”Colby said then shuddered.It was the look that said Charlie had gotten his ‘submission’ release, a look that Colby saw rarely but never forgot.

Will motioned to Don.“Stir this until the chicken is lightly brown, then add those peppers and onions you’re cutting up, plus the water and orange juice I’ve measured out.Cover it and let it simmer.”Will turned back to Colby.“Come, please, let’s talk outside.”

Colby eyed Will, but he looked sincere and serious, so Colby followed him to the front door.He grabbed the coat that Will tossed at him and put it on while Will pulled on his.Then, in silence, they walked downstairs and out onto the patio.

Will shut the door behind him then said quietly, “Don’t blame Don, it’s my fault.”

Colby glared at him.“So you’re the one that bruised Charlie?Dammit, I said that you could have sex with him, not beat him up!Wait … is that why you wanted to get him alone?Godammit, Stevens, I should—”

Will held up his hands.“Please, let me explain.”  


“ _Explain_?How can you _explain_ beating up my boyfriend?There’s no _explanation_ to it.”

Will simply kept his hands up, waiting for Colby to pause.

Colby grimaced and kicked a snow-covered patio chair.“Okay, what’s your excuse …?”

“No excuse,” Will said.“Just an explanation.”He brushed snow off the patio railing and leaned on it.

After a long moment glaring at his back, Colby sighed and joined him.

“Don was on edge from the beginning,” Will said, staring out at the snowy landscape.“You have to understand, all his life, Don has had things taken from him by Charlie.”

When Colby started to protest, Will said, “Okay, I don’t want to debate that, let’s just say that Don believes that all of his life, he’s had things taken away from him by Charlie – his parents’ attention, his mother’s time, expectations, respect and so on.He’s even had to struggle with Charlie working with the FBI, worried that Charlie will take that away from him somehow, too.The thing with ‘losing’ you and David to Charlie was just the latest in what Don sees as a lifetime trend.”

Colby frowned.He knew that there were long-running issues between the brothers, but it was hard to picture Don as ‘losing’ anything.That implied passivity, which was not Don at all.

Will continued, “So Don was on edge, and I decided that tapping into Charlie’s sub side would help Don.I put Charlie into a light mental sub space, and Don relaxed some.He even went and got something to make it ‘official’.The marks on the neck are from a dog collar, a simple leather collar.”

“A dog collar,” Colby repeated flatly.

Will turned his eyes towards him.“Not an actual restraint, but a visual marker.”His lips quirked.“You should have seen Charlie’s eyes light up when Don brought out that collar.He couldn’t get it on fast enough.”

Colby gritted his teeth.“I’m not surprised.”

“But the collar and ordering Charlie about was supposed to be the end of it.”Will shook his head, looking regretful.“I miscalculated.”

“How?” Colby asked harshly.

“Don suggested that I fuck Charlie.”

Colby hid a jealous grimace.

“So I did, and both Charlie and I really enjoyed it.”Will smiled faintly.“You’re a lucky man.”

Remembering that Don had said something similar, Colby nodded shortly.

“But Don interrupted us, saying it was his turn.That’s where I miscalculated twice – one in thinking that Don was in control, and two in thinking that Charlie would stop him if he wasn’t.”

Colby shook his head.“He never says ‘stop’ or uses his safe words.Won’t even say ‘ouch’.”

“I realize that now.So Don took Charlie and started hard-fucking him, trying to make him forget about me.Before I came to my senses and stopped him, he’d put finger bruises on Charlie’s hips.And Charlie … I recognize that look too, even if I’ve never seen it on Charlie before.”

Colby asked tightly, “Then what happened?”

“Then Don and I talked, and I got him calmed down and conscious of what he was doing.”

“You stopped in the middle of sex to talk?” Colby asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Will said wryly.“You know how I like to talk.”

“You do,” Colby agreed.

“So Don got calm enough that he suggested I fuck Charlie again and we kabobed him.We took Charlie hard, but with control, and all finished off.All three of us enjoyed that.”

“I’ll bet.”

“So, I apologize for Charlie’s bruises.Blame me for it.”

Colby eyed him.“You’re not just doing the ‘blame me because I’m used to people being mad at me’ thing?”

Will shook his head.“No, I failed to control the scene.”

Colby nodded, accepting his responsibility, then both of them stared out at the snowy trees for a long moment.

Finally, Colby sighed.“Dammit, Will, do you know how hard it is for me to get Charlie into _that_ state?And you two do it ‘by mistake’?”

“Still struggling with Charlie’s desire to be dominated?” Will said, his voice understanding.

“Yeah …” Colby grumbled.“I try and try.It takes me all day to get into the mindset.I have to plan ahead exactly what I’m going to do.Then I have to work so hard to stay in the mindset during the time.It’s such a huge relief when Charlie finally reaches that state and then I just carry him through it as long as I can.”

“I’d be happy to give you some pointers,” Will said.“It’s really hard when a partner’s needs don’t match up to your own.”

Colby slumped down, leaning fully against the railing.“I still don’t really understand it.I mean, I’m used to not understanding Charlie, he’s a true genius, after all.But …”

“And you may never understand it,” Will said quietly.“But I have to tell you how much I admire you for trying.”

Colby glanced over at Will, but he looked sincere.

Will continued, “I’ve known many couples that broke up because of differing sexual needs.That you’re working so hard on this bodes well for the future of your relationship.”

“‘Bodes well’?” Colby asked with a half-smile.

“Yup.”

Colby had to chuckle.“What are you, a sex-relationship counselor?”

“Sure,” Will said.“Thinking about starting a new career.Pays well, they say.”

Will’s face was calm, his voice even, but Colby was beginning to know Will well enough to tell when he’d touched a sore spot.

“DEA can’t spare you,” Colby said with mock sadness.“You’ll have to stay amateur, I’m afraid.”

Will smirked, the indefinable tension fading.“There are enough screwy relationships around here to keep me busy, anyway.”

Colby snorted.“No doubt.”

“Don’t forget to come to me for those tips!”

“And don’t forget if you or Don leave any more bruises on Charlie, that I will start an avalanche and bury you in it.”

Will nodded.“Fair enough.”

They stood for a moment but neither of them had anything more they wanted to say.

“Well, I better go see how badly Don has screwed up my curry,” Will said, turning towards the patio door.

“Curry, huh?” Colby asked.“How hot?”

“Hot enough to melt an avalanche,” Will said with a wink.

Colby chuckled and followed Will back inside.

 

Don was keeping an ear out for the downstairs sliding door, so he was ready when Will walked back into the kitchen and tossed his coat on a chair.

“No broken nose,” Don said.“That’s a good sign.”

“As if intelligent men like us would resort to violence,” Will said.“Now, how’s the curry?”

Don grumbled to himself, but knew that Will wouldn’t answer questions until the food was checked to his satisfaction.To Will’s instructions, Don dutifully chopped cashews and dried currants while Will added the heavy cream to the curry and got the mango chutney from the fridge where he’d put it to chill.Don then set the table and got out a serving bowl for the curry.

Finally Will didn’t have anything else he could set Don to do and Don leaned against the counter while Will heated the creamy curry.

“Well?” Don asked.

“Well, what?” Will responded.

Don growled.

Will smirked.“Okay, we talked, he’s okay.I’m gonna give him tips on Domming Charlie and he’s not going to bury us in an avalanche unless we bruise Charlie again.”

Don eyed him.“That’s it?”

“You want a word-for-word retelling of the conversation?You turning into a woman on me?”

Don made a disgusted sound and shoved Will in the shoulder.

“Can you serve the rice?” Will asked.

Don frowned, trying to decide if he wanted to press Will more, then he shrugged and went to find a hot pad for the pot of rice.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and smiled a little shyly at Don and Will.

“Dinner ready?” Colby asked, coming in behind Charlie and putting a proprietary arm around him.

“Just about,” Will said.“Get yourself drinks.Don, grab me a beer?”

“Grocery store didn’t have any Indian beer or even India Pale Ale,” Don said.“Sam Adams okay?”

Will grumbled but nodded.

“Wow, that smells great,” David said, coming into the kitchen.He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.“I’m starving!”He went to the fridge and got out a beer.“Anything interesting happen while I was sacked out?”

Will and Don looked at each other then at Charlie and Colby, then all four began laughing.

David blinked at them.“What happened?”

Will grinned and handed David a bottle opener.“Just sex, Sinclair.Just sex.”

 


	18. Part 18 - Some Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will breaks David.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 18 **  
Characters:** Will/David **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** [Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 18 - Some Quality Time  
Will breaks David.  
 **Warning: rough sex** **  
Word Count:** 3,477  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** Yay, back to Watson, finally! This chapter relies heavily on details from other stories, in particular [David's Birthday Surprise](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#davidsbirthdaysurprise). Thanks to my wonderful, speedy betas!

 

Part 18— Some Quality Time

The next morning, David was late getting up, reluctant to leave the warmth of a shared bed.He’d shared that bed with Charlie and Colby, while Don and Will had taken the other large bed.David had loved sleeping with Charlie and Colby, the warmth of their love welcoming him in, whether they’d actually been sleeping or indulging in slow mutual fondling.

Though it was late, there was still some hot water, and David took a long shower and got dressed before going to find the others.

When he did emerge, what he found was an empty house – no, Will was sitting on the outside porch, wearing a jacket and reading a book.His long legs were stretched out, with his feet propped up on the railing.

David stopped for a moment, and just looked at Will before letting him know he was there.It was hard to remember back to the day he had first seen Will, when Will had been pitching in that DEA-FBI baseball game.Then, Will had just been enjoyable eye candy, something to rest his eyes on while chatting up the girlfriend of the DEA third baseman.Afterwards, he’d found out that Don and Will had left together, that Don had been mooning after Will for months.Then he’d found out that Will had been the one who had saved Don from his near death at The Chamber … and that Will put a large chunk of the blame for that disaster at David’s door.

David did, in retrospect, realize that he had been a little too preoccupied with Charlie to realize how Don might perceive it.He’d been more worried about Don-the-brother than Don-the-occasional-lover.But David felt that he certainly wasn’t responsible for Don’s descent into depression and self-destructive behavior.He wished that, as a friend and co-worker, he’d noticed earlier.Don had always been so solid, however, that it had been hard to imagine him crumbling like that.But crumble he had, and the first time that Will had met David, he’d called him ‘the firestarter’.Even Megan, when she’d found out about the mess that Don had gotten into, had called David and Colby ‘little boys playing with dynamite’.

So David and Will had not started off on good terms, to say the least.But David didn’t think they would have been friends even without that barrier.Will was arrogant, superior, and had a knowing way of looking at people that grated on David.Yes, Will was DEA’s golden boy, a black-belt in Aikido, a sniper-level shot, and extremely attractive, but the easy way he took over a room made David’s skin itch.How Don deferred to Will made David angry.When had his boss become such a wuss?Then again, Don did seem to have a grip on Will’s leash, and did yank back on it sometimes.Just not often enough for David’s taste.

_Yet …_ David felt anticipation growing in his balls.Will was the only one here and he’d agreed to the Watson rules.David remembered the kiss that Will had given him when he’d arrived – hard and challenging.

David stepped forward and slid open the door to the patio.

“Good morning,” he said.“Everyone else on the mountain?”

“Yep,” Will said, shutting his book and looking up with a smile.“Don and Colby took off pretty early and Charlie left a little later, mumbling something about ‘optimizing the lateral plane of a ski to maximize the friction of snow.’

David chuckled. “I keep telling him that skiing is about the body, not the mind.”

“You’re trying to talk to a man who applies math to everything, including interpersonal relationships.”

“True, true.You didn’t feel like skiing?”

“Colby and I did that black diamond twice yesterday, and it reminded me how out of shape I am.”

“Out of shape?” David said and ran his eyes over Will’s body.“Really?”

A grin grew on Will’s face.“For skiing.I’m in excellent shape for other physical activities.”

David raised his eyebrows and teased, “Forgive me if I don’t just take your word for it.”

“Actually,” Will stood up slowly.“The real reason I stayed behind was to … spend some quality time with you.”

“Oh,” David smirked.“Should I be honored?”

“Perhaps,” Will responded lightly.“Or did Charlie and Colby wear you out too much last night?”

“Or Don you?”

“Nope,” Will smiled.“Don always energizes me.”

David’s smirk faded as he remembered that sex with Matt did the same.He opened up the sliding door and went back inside.He heard Will follow him in and shut the door.

“Was that a bad thing to say?” Will asked.

“Just reminded me …” David said then shrugged.

Will nodded and dropped his jacket and book on the floor.“I’m really good at distraction.”

David didn’t comment, just stepped closer to Will and put his hands on Will’s chest.Will licked his lips but otherwise didn’t move.David gripped Will’s shirt, feeling his muscles underneath.He had to lean up to reach Will’s lips. _That isn’t right.Asian men should be shorter, smaller.Have shorter hair, a squarer chin, and fit so perfectly into my arms …_

David growled and yanked Will closer.Their lips met with bruising force and the kiss quickly became a battle.As their tongues and lips fought, Will’s hands gripped David’s ass, pulling David hard against his body.Will’s clothing was cold, but underneath was all muscle and warmth.

David’s head bent back with the force of Will’s mouth on his.Grumbling, David grabbed a handful of Will’s offending too-long hair and pulled Will downward.Will responded by shifting to the side and spinning David around.

Even though David knew full well that Will could take him in a fight, he couldn’t help giving the arrogant bastard a hard shove.Will staggered back and banged into the dining room table.A bowl of apples on the table tipped over and the apples bounced across the surface.David was immediately against him, biting at his neck.Reaching to brace himself, Will took hold of the back of a chair.He shoved back towards David, sending both of them stumbling and the chair toppling over.

Grabbing hold of Will’s shirt, David yanked him towards the couch.Will swung them both around and tumbled onto the couch, pulling David down with him.

David fell across Will’s lap then quickly climbed on top of him.He took hold of Will’s face and pressed a kiss downwards, this time bending Will’s neck back.Will tugged at David’s shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, and ran his hands over David’s lower back.

David’s tongue drove into Will’s mouth, so deep that Will choked.Will shoved him to the side and rolled over on top of him.David continued the roll and they fought back and forth to be on top, couch pillows being flung out of the way.

There were more teeth than lips, more scratches than strokes.They rolled over the couch, biting, grabbing, yanking at clothing.David got his hand between their bodies and squeezed Will’s erection through his jeans.Will pushed into David’s hand while shoving his own fingers down David’s jeans to rub over the top of David’s ass.

“Gonna fuck you, Sinclair,” Will growled as he nipped at David’s throat.

“No way,” David replied, but it sounded weak and unconvincing even to him.It felt like he couldn’t get enough of being fucked this weekend.It had been a while before this weekend and it would be a long time, maybe never, until he was again.

David unzipped Will’s jeans and wormed his hand inside, wanting to feel the cock that might soon be plowing his ass.He found the warm, hard length of Will’s cock and roughly stroked it.Will made a low sound of approval and undid David’s jeans, but the way David was sitting thwarted his efforts to get a full grip on David’s ass.

Taking his hands out of David’s jeans, Will pulled David’s hand off his cock.Will pushed David back and got up.His eyes on David, he quickly stripped out of his clothes, throwing them every which way.David followed suit, watching Will’s cock bounce against his stomach, and left his clothes where they fell.

Will climbed back onto the couch and braced himself on his knees above David, his cock near David’s mouth.David quickly sucked the head between his lips, briefly forgetting his fight with Will for dominance.The cock was as delicious as it looked and David worked Will’s cock while Will rubbed his palms over David’s bare head.David snaked one hand around to knead Will’s ass.That ass had looked fine in baseball pinstripes and was even finer out of them.He’d definitely have to taste that ass, too.

Deciding that his own cock deserved some attention, David pushed Will away and over, so that he landed on the couch next to him.David tried to climb on top of Will but Will met him halfway and they were rolling over the couch again, couch cushions getting shoved each way by knees and elbows.

_Need more room._ David slid off the couch and stood up.He snapped out, “Bedroom.”Not waiting to see if Will would follow – because he knew he would – David hurried towards the nearest bedroom, the master suite.

A few steps inside the bedroom, David turned around and Will met him, their bodies crashing together once again.Will’s hands immediately found David’s ass and David gripped Will’s strong shoulders.As they kissed and ground their bodies together, David tried once again to take control, but Will thwarted him at every turn.With just a touch here and a pinch there, Will kept David off-balance, backing him up step by step, but not towards the bed.David fought back even harder, until he was actually punching and kicking at Will.

Easily fending him off, Will spun David around and shoved him face first into the wall.He wrapped one arm around David’s neck, pulling David’s head back, and pushed one knee between David’s legs, spreading them.They paused there for a moment, panting harshly.

When Will spoke, his voice was rough, his lips right next to David’s ear.“I’m going to fuck you now, Sinclair, against the wall.Unless you tell me to stop, I’m going to fuck you right now.And once we get started, there’s only one thing I want to hear from you, just one thing.You’re going to say, ‘I use people and discard them.I don’t deserve love.’”

David stiffened and snapped, “No way.”

“Say it,” Will said, “Admit it and I’ll fuck you.”

David growled to himself.He was so revved up and ached for Will’s cock in his ass.Finally he said, “I’m not going to admit anything like that.But if it gives you your kicks, I’ll say the words.”

“Do it,” Will said, his breath gusting hot against David’s neck.“Say, ‘I use people and discard them.I don’t deserve love.’”

David rolled his eyes and parroted, “‘I use people and discard them.I don’t deserve love.’”

“Yes,” Will said promptly, “You do use people and discard them.But everyone deserves love.”

Angrily, David tried to twist around to look at Will, but he was held in place.He spat out, “What the hell kind of sick game are you playing?”

“No game.No game at all.Just truth.”

David gritted his teeth but Will did sound deadly serious.“Okay, you’ve got your laugh, now fuck me.”

Will released him but David didn’t move, just panted quietly against the wall.Will was back quickly with supplies.David heard him put a condom on himself, then Will rolled one down David’s ready cock.

With just a small amount of lube, fitting for the mood, Will pressed one long finger into David’s ass.His other hand was in the center of David’s back, holding him against the wall.

“Yes,” David groaned.“More.”

Instead of complying, Will removed his one finger and chastised him, “Remember, I only want to hear one thing from you.”

“But what if I want—”

“I’ll understand.Only those words.”

David ground his teeth at the ridiculous restriction, but he really wanted Will’s finger back.He nodded.Will’s finger slid back in.When it hit David’s prostate, he shivered with pleasure.Will quickly added a second finger.

“Say it again,” Will said, his fingers stroking very lightly over David’s prostate.

David groaned. Will’s fingers felt incredible, the way Will pressed him against the wall felt so right.David wanted more, _more_.He craved the oblivion of a hard orgasm. _Whatever it takes to make the bastard move._ He mumbled, “I use people and discard them and I don’t deserve love.”

“You deserve love,” Will replied with a twist of his fingers that sent a jolt of pleasure up David’s spine.

David moaned and pushed back against Will’s hand.

Will tormented him for a long moment, twisting and teasing, before finally pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his hard cock.He drove into David with one slow thrust then pulled slowly out again.

“I use people,” David begged, trying to say he wanted it harder.

“Yeah,” Will gasped, yet he took his hand from the middle of David’s back and pulled out of David’s ass.“You deserve love.Get more set.”

David braced his arms against the wall and spread his feet.Will guided his cock back in then took a firm grip on David’s hips.

Will started out slow but hard, pausing between each slam long enough for David to ache for the next one.Gradually, Will sped up, shortening the breaks in between and pushing in faster, until he was slamming in hard and fast.David started seeing sparks behind his tightly closed eyes.He moaned between clenched teeth.Will was hammering him just right, pleasure with a sliver of pain, a faction short of too rough.He could tell he was close to that shattering he craved. 

“Discard … them!” David gasped.

Will reached around and grabbed David’s aching cock.He jerked hard, pulling down on David’s cock as he slammed into his ass.

“I … don’t … ” David moaned then the orgasm that had been building tore out of him with teeth and claws, and he screamed wordlessly.

Will snarled and slammed wildly into him.The hand that was gripping David’s hip dug in deep then David could feel Will’s orgasm explode inside him.Will rocked and jerked David’s cock, sending echoes of pain and pleasure through David.Eventually, Will slowed down and stopped, resting his head against David’s and gasping against his neck.

David also tried to catch his breath but he couldn’t.He couldn’t gather himself.With the hard release of his body, and Will’s strange words, something had loosened inside him.There was a question, a question that gnawed at him, had gnawed at him for months, and it was uncoiling from his stomach, rising up his throat, threatening to escape with his panting breaths.

A tear trickled down his face, then another, but he didn’t care.

“Why … ?” he whispered.

“Why what?” Will panted.

David bit his lip, but the tears kept coming and the question finally escaped.“Why doesn’t he love me enough?”

Will pulled David back against his chest and wrapped his arms around David’s torso.“Matt loves you.”

David never cried in front of anyone, let alone his boss’s disliked boyfriend, but the question had been boiling in him for so long and, now that he’d spoken it, it still burned on his lips.“Why doesn’t he love me enough?” he whispered again.

David sagged into Will’s arms, weighed down by the terrible question.Slowly, Will lowered them both to the floor so that David was in his lap.

Tears continued to flow and Will rocked him back and forth, saying soothingly, “Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“Not enough, not enough,” David said over and over.The man that he loved, loved so much it consumed him, didn’t love him enough.Maybe Will was right.He did use and discard people.He didn’t deserve the love that he longed for.“I don’t deserve him, don’t deserve him to love me …”

“Shh, shh.Let’s get you into bed,” Will said.

Still crying quietly and boneless, David let Will lift him up and set him on the edge of the bed.Will discarded both of their condoms then pulled the blanket back and rolled David under it.David moved over and Will got in beside him.

Will held open his arms, like David imagined a loving parent would, and David crawled into his arms like a child.With his thumb, Will wiped away David’s tears.

David looked up at Will and saw a man who was gentle, wise, and caring – the man Don must see when he looked at him.

“Now,” Will said quietly but firmly.“What doesn’t Matt love you enough to do?”

“Be with me,” David mumbled.“Be with me, be out with me.”

Will stroked David’s cheek silently for a moment, then asked, “He says he loves you, is that new?”

“No …Says he’s been interested in me for years.”

Will nodded.“That’s what I thought.He loves you, loves you a lot, loves you enough.”

“Then why won’t he admit to people that he’s even my friend?”

“Let’s look at this from Matt’s point of view,” Will said, settling David more comfortably in his arms.“All his life, well into adulthood, Matt has believed he was heterosexual, only into women, right?”

David nodded.

“Then you come along.It probably happened slowly, starting out with curiosity then moving to interest then admiration then infatuation and finally to love.I’m sure he self-justified every step, saying that it was only the usual feelings of a straight man for another straight man.But slowly, extremely slowly, he was working his way towards you.

“His first big step, that we know of, is the erotic dancing.Have you ever asked him why he dances for men?”Before David could speak, Will said, “I know what he said – that men tip better and like the martial arts stuff, but that’s bullshit and you know it.You saw him when he stripped to his thong, he had a total hard-on.He was _turned on_ by dancing for men, by his sexual display for men.He was gradually getting used to the idea of men as sexual creatures, as potentially lust-worthy.

“Then you appear at the club and suddenly there are real _possibilities_.I’m sure that really threw him, the fact that the man he wanted was potentially obtainable.And then you two started playing whatever little game you were playing and it all moved so fast for Matt.”

“Felt like forever,” David mumbled.

“I’m sure it did.But Matt seems a lot like Charlie, very uncomfortable with change.”

“Charlie handled it better.”

“True, true.None of us could have predicted what happened when Matt did get pushed.”

David grimaced and moved a little closer to Will.David would do almost anything to avoid seeing Matt that way again – curled up in a tight little ball, rocking side to side, nearly catatonic with terror.Don and Will had just asked him some questions, tried to get Matt to see the flaws in his own ‘I’m not gay’ reasoning.Matt had fallen apart.David had been the only one who could get through to him and he’d spent the rest of the weekend putting Matt back together and not talking about what had set him off.

Will stroked David’s face with the back of his hand.“He’ll get there, David,” Will said quietly but with conviction.“He’s changing his self-image, his worldview for you.One day he’s gonna turn to you and say, ‘I want more’.”

“I may be an old man by then,” David grumbled.

“But you’ll be a happy old man, and if you can be patient, you’ll enjoy the years between with Matt, too.”

“Hmm,” David said, letting Will’s words seep into his reluctant brain.

They lay quietly for a while, Will continuing to stroke David’s cheek.Finally, David said, “If you tell anyone I cried like a baby, I’ll shoot you.”

“I don’t keep anything from Don,” Will said.“But I won’t tell anyone else.”

“Humph,” David said, but he knew that was as good as he was going to get.He turned onto his side and laid his head on Will’s chest.The last half-hour had been draining, illuminating, strange, yet good.“You know, Stevens, you’re kinda weird – not Matt-level weird, but still…”

Will laughed and said, “I’m honored.”

“Damn should be,” David mumbled and closed his eyes.

 


	19. Part 19 - What Don Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don returns from skiing to find Will and David together.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 19 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don/David

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 19 - What Don Found  
Don returns from skiing to find Will and David together.  
****Word Count:** ** 1436 **  
********Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money. ********  
****Feedback:**** Feed the author! **  
**A/N:**** Thanks to my beta. ****

****

 

****

  
****Part 19 – What Don Found** **

****Don froze in the doorway of the bedroom.  He didn’t know what he’d expected to see after the disaster in the front room – chairs and fruit bowls knocked over, couch cushions, pillows and clothes thrown everywhere – but it certainly wasn’t this peaceful scene.  Will and David were lying in the bed, Will propped up on a pillow and a book in one hand with David’s head lying on his stomach.  David’s eyes were closed, his whole body curled up against Will.  Will’s free hand was stroking the back of David’s neck.

Looking closer at David, Don could see that David’s eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks streaked with dried salt.  In an instant, he knew what had happened.  How many times had he himself laid in exactly the same way after submitting to Will?  How, after a hard-fought submission, he’d curled up against Will while Will’s fingers on the back of his neck felt both soothing and possessive?

“I see you found something to do,” Don said at last. 

Will looked up from his book and smiled.  “Hey, babe, how was the skiing?”

David’s eyes snapped open and he blinked at Don.  His eyes were definitely red.

“Snow’s getting a little soft,” Don said automatically.

David wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and mumbled something about finding his clothes.  He crawled out of the bed, not looking at either Will or Don, and hurried out of the room. 

Don closed the door after him and, folding his arms, raised his eyebrows at Will.  “Did you have fun?”

Will smirked and stretched.  He set his book down and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Of a sort.”

That made Don’s eyebrows climb even higher.  He’d had reservations leaving Will and David alone here, in this environment, and it looked like it had been justified.  “The front room looks like a tornado passed through.”

“Yeah, well, we had some things to work through.”

“And did you?”

“I’d say so, though I’m sure he still thinks of me as an arrogant bastard—”

“You _are_ an arro—”

“—and I still think of him as a sexual predator.”

Don stared at him.  “Whoa there, that’s a bit harsh!”

“What would you call it?  He finds men who have strong but repressed homosexual desires – God knows how he does it – then seduces them and introduces them to all aspects of male sex, ‘deflowering’ them so to speak, then he gets bored of them and moves on without remorse.”

Don pushed off the door.  “Dammit, Will,” he snapped.  “You make it sound so deliberate and premeditated.  I think it just happened.”

“Abuse like that doesn’t just _happen_.”

“Abuse?”  Don growled.  “You do _not_ get to toss that word around.  You’ve only seen one small part of it, you don’t know anything about David’s past.  I don’t know much either but I know that he had it really rough growing up.”

“That doesn’t excuse him from seducing you then leaving you for Charlie.”

Clenching his jaw, Don smacked his hand down on a nearby chest-of-drawers.  “How many times do we have to go back to this?”

Will folded his arms and raised his chin.  “I can’t pass as a Scandinavian, I can’t fly, and I can’t forget that I almost lost you before I even had you.”

“Well, you better learn Finnish and start flapping your arms because you have got to put that behind you, behind _us_.  I’m an adult.  I made mistakes.  Sure, David made mistakes, too, but how long are you going to punish him for that?”

Will grimaced and looked down. 

“What exactly did you do to him?” Don asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Fucked him.”

“I know that you didn’t just ‘fuck him’,” Don snapped.  “I know that look, I’ve had that look.  You broke him, made him submit to you, whether or not David was into it or not.”

“Oh, he was into it,” Will snapped back.  “It wouldn’t have happened that way if he’d not been so determined to break _me_.” 

Don frowned.  That was just the sort of confrontation he’d been afraid of when he left David and Will alone.  They weren’t open enemies, but things had always been simmering under the surface between them.

“What did you do to him?”  Don repeated grimly.

“We kissed and stuff outside then he sucked me, then we came in here and I fucked him against the wall.  While I fucked him, I made him say, ‘I used people and discard them.  I don’t deserve love.’ Over and over.”

Don gaped at him then growled, “ _Goddammit_ , Stevens, that’s fucking brutal!”

“Wait, wait,” Will said, holding up his hands.  “Every time he said it, I responded, ‘You deserve love’ or something similar.”

Don’s growing anger skidded sideways into confusion.  This wasn’t unusual in conversations with Will.  “Huh?”

Will shrugged.  “It seemed right.”

Don slowly shook his head.  “I don’t understand.  Was this some sort of psychological experiment?”

Straightening up, Will glared at him.  “I wouldn’t do that.”

Don sank into a chair near the bed.  “Then what were you doing?”

“Breaking him,” Will said simply.  “And it worked.”

Remembering David’s red eyes, Don nodded.   “I’ll say.  He looked trashed.  Did that make you happy?”

Will’s glare nearly burned holes through Don.  “You know that’s not what it’s about.”

“Then what was it about?”

“Matt, apparently.”

Don’s head jerked back.  “You’ve totally lost me.”

“Well,” Will said, putting a pillow on his lap and leaning on it in full teacher mode.  “It’s been eating David up that Matt doesn’t love him enough to want to be out with him.”

“He told you this.”

“You know how it is right after a submission.  Yes, he told me this.”

“And then you said …?”

“That Matt does love him enough, that he’s already taken big steps in David’s direction, that if David can be patient, Matt will get there eventually.”

“Do you believe this?”

“Of course I believe it!  You don’t lie to a person who’s in that state!”

Don held up his hands.  “Okay, okay.  Did _he_ believe it?”

“Maybe,” Will said slowly.  “At least he’s thinking about it.”

Don nodded.  “Good.  I would love to see David happy.  I’ve been a little worried about him.”

Will raised one eyebrow.  “You?  Worried about someone on your team?  Never!”

Don rolled his eyes then said, “Is sex always some psychological drama with you?”

“Hey!” Will said, looking hurt.

“Okay, that was rude,” Don admitted.  “It’s just … sometimes I feel like I can’t leave you lying around or you’ll go off and injure someone.  I have a gun safe, maybe I need a Will safe.”

Will’s lips quirked.  “Maybe you do.”

Don got up from the chair and came around the side of the bed.  He sat next to Will and put his hand on Will’s bare chest.  “Do you think David is going to be okay?  He’s not someone who often opens up to other people, especially, well, someone he really doesn’t like.”

“He doesn’t like me?” Will asked with mock surprise then sobered.  “I think he’ll be okay, maybe more than okay.  He needed to get that question asked and answered and sometimes it’s even better when it’s not someone you want to make a good impression on.”

“Oh,” Don said, running his finger down a long scratch on Will’s shoulder.  “He made an impression on you, alright.”

“And vice versa.”

“No doubt,” Don replied then silently untangled Will’s hair with his fingers.  He wanted to ask why Will did these things, but that would be like asking why Will breathed or shot a gun.  Instead he asked, “Why didn’t you get your degree in Psychology instead of Sociology?  You’ve certainly got a knack and an interest in Psychology.”

“Eh,” Will shrugged.  “Formal Psychology is all Freud and Jung and sticking electric shock pads on a gay guy’s genitals to see if they can zap it out of him.”

“Ooo-kay,” Don said.  “If you say so.”  He untangled Will’s hair a little more then leaned in and kissed him.  It was the ‘hello’ kiss that Don hadn’t given him earlier.

Will kissed him softly back then smiled, “Does this mean I’m forgiven for breaking your agent?”

“Only if you didn’t put him back together,” Don smiled and shook his head.  “And you always do.”  He stood up.  “Want me to get your clothes from the front room for you?  It’s lunch time and I’m starving.”

“And you want me to cook,” Will smirked. 

“Hey, what else did I bring you to Watson for?”


	20. Part 20 - Outside the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to recover.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 20 **  
**Characters: Will/Don, David **,** Charlie/Colby **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 20 - Outside the Bedroom  
David tries to recover.  
****Word Count:** ** 1668 **  
********Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money. ********  
******** Feedback: Feed the author! **  
**A/N:**** Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 20 – Outside the Bedroom**

David grimaced as Don closed the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was for Don and Will to discuss his breakdown, but he knew they would. He wiped his cheeks again, making sure the tearstains were gone, and looked around for his clothes.

“Looking for these?” Colby asked, holding up a pile of clothing.

“Yeah,” David said and reached for his jeans.

Colby got a good look at him. “Whoa,” he said, pulling the clothing out of reach. “Are you okay?”

“Sure,” David said and took hold of his jeans.

Colby didn’t let go. “What happened?”

David shrugged and tugged at his jeans.

“No, man,” Colby said. “Not unless you tell me what happened.”

David glared at him and then looked around. Charlie wasn’t in sight. David mumbled, “Will happened. Now, can I have my clothes?”

“Did he hurt you?” Colby asked, his voice tightening.

“Not really.”

Colby leaned closer. “Then why have you been crying? Your eyes are totally red.”

“I haven’t been,” David growled. “Just give me my clothes!”

“Okay, okay,” Colby said and tossed him the pile of clothing. 

David snatched them out of the air and then quickly got dressed. 

The sound of raised voices came from the bedroom. David smiled grimly to himself. It appeared that Don wasn’t too thrilled by Will’s behavior either. Tucking in his shirt, David tried to hear what was being said. He found himself with a muddle of feelings about what had happened. On one hand, David had gotten exactly what he wanted – an orgasm that had rattled his teeth and blasted out his brain. On the other hand, he’d then broken down and cried in front of Will, embarrassing himself forever. On the _other_ other hand, David wanted desperately to believe what Will had said afterwards, that Matt was working his way towards David and would someday want more. Will might be a bastard, but he was remarkably smart when it came to people. He could give Megan a run for her money.  _Be right this time, Stevens. Be right …_  


More raised voices from the bedroom but David couldn’t make out the words. He began to move closer.

“Okay,” Colby said quietly, startling David who’d forgotten he was standing there. “Tell me if I need to go beat up Will or rescue him.”

David gave him a look. “Neither?”

Colby folded his arms and looked stubborn. Colby could definitely do stubborn.

“Alright,” David said. He looked around again for Charlie, but he was still absent. “We talked about Matt – Okay, we had sex then we talked about Matt.”

Colby’s eyes narrowed. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” David said firmly.

Colby looked at him for a moment and then his eyes softened. “Maybe it’s Matt I should be beating up.”

“Don’t you dare,” David snapped. “Don’t even think about it!”

“Okay, okay,” Colby said, raising his hands. “I didn’t mean beat up, really. I meant talk—”

“Don’t you go _near_ him, Granger!”

“Okay, whoa, okay!” 

“Did you forget what happened when Don and Will talked to him?”

“What … oh, right.”

“‘Oh, right’? He was almost catatonic!”

“Alright, man, I get it!” Colby said and then sighed. “I just hate to see you so torn up.”

David blew out a breath and then his lips quirked. “Blame Will for that.”

Colby gave him a half-smile and gripped his shoulder. “Was Will hard on—I mean, _mean_ to you about Matt?”

David shook his head. “Actually, he said that Matt is making progress and that he thinks that Matt will someday be willing to be public with me.”

“That’s great!” Colby said, smiling fully. “Will can be an asshole but he’s usually pretty spot-on about relationship stuff, especially when it comes to being gay.”

David nodded. “I agree—on both parts of that.”

“So you’re getting to know him,” Colby said wryly. 

“A little,” David said with an answering wry smile. “He’s … God, I never thought I’d say this … he’s complicated.”

Colby’s smile widened. “Will makes you think and say and do _all_ sorts of things that you never thought you would.”

“Yeah,” David answered fervently.

The door to the bedroom opened and Don and Will emerged, both smiling. 

“Everything, uh, ok?” Colby asked.

“Just a brief rehash of an old argument,” Will said lightly. “Then a demand for lunch.”

“Lunch?” said Charlie’s voice from downstairs. He came slowly up the stairs, favoring his right foot.

“You shouldn’t be going up and down the stairs!” Colby said with exasperation.

“I’m fine,” Charlie protested.

“What happened?” David asked.

“The ratio of friction to momentum was unexpected,” Charlie mumbled.

“He slipped in the snow,” Colby translated. “And twisted his ankle.” He took Charlie’s arm and half-walked, half-lifted him over towards the couch.   Still holding Charlie by one hand, he leaned down to grab the couch cushions. David hurried over and helped put the couch back in order. Colby settled Charlie onto the couch and propped up his ankle on some pillows.

“I’ll get some ice,” Colby said.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but David noticed that he didn’t protest Colby’s mothering too much. 

_What did Megan say once? That Charlie needs someone to take care of him and Colby needs someone to take care of? Good fit, these two._  David wondered how he and Matt appeared to outside eyes – that’s if any outside eyes were allowed to observe them. He moved towards the dining room table and the knocked-over chairs.  _When did we knock these over?_  


“Charlie, you should have stayed here with me and David,” Will said, coming over to help David with the chairs. “It would have been much safer.”

David picked up a chair and found an apple that had been smashed underneath it. He held up the apple. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Will looked at the battered apple then looked at David. Smiling, he took the apple from him. “I suppose I could make applesauce …”

“I’d be happy to beat up more apples for you,” David responded and then they both started laughing.

Some of David’s tension eased. It looked like Will wasn’t going to be on his case for crying in front of him. 

“What is there left for lunch?” Don asked. “We weren’t planning on being here so long.”

“Yeah,” Will said. “I can run out to the grocery store.”

“Since it’s all your fault we’re still here,” Don teased. 

“Okay,” Will said. “Come show me where the grocery store is.”

“We could go to the 7-11,” Don said, tossing a grin towards David and Colby. “They have this great bacon-cheese dip.”

Will looked at him in horror. “Artificial cheese goop with artificial pork bits in it?”

Don laughed at Will’s expression and took his arm. “Get your wallet and keys and I’ll explain.”

David and Colby chuckled as Don and Will grabbed their stuff and coats and headed out the door.

“Cheese dip?” Charlie asked from the couch.

“Yeah,” David replied. “That’s from the first time we were in Watson, when we discovered Don’s thing for playing with his food.”

“ _Cheese_ dip?” Charlie repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Colby said from the kitchen. “ _Hot_ cheese dip. Very messy.”

“I hope we left a big tip for the cleaning staff,” David said. “Did we?”

“Don’t remember,” Colby said. “Hope so.” He returned with a towel full of ice and brought it over to the couch.

“Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun last time,” Charlie said, a little petulantly.

“Prefer to have you here,” Colby said, dropping a kiss on Charlie’s head then setting the ice on his ankle. “How’s that feel?”

“Cold,” Charlie grumbled. “Like snow.”

“But not as slippery.”

David smiled at the two of them together. “I’ll start a fire,” he offered.

Per his word, David set about making a fire in the fireplace. By the time the fire was going well, he looked back to see that Charlie was now scribbling in a notebook and Colby was shuffling a deck of cards. 

“Gin?” Colby asked.

“Two-handed Pinochle?” David suggested instead.

“Sure,” Colby said. 

Charlie mumbled something about the coefficient of friction being different in orthogonal directions and Colby began to deal the cards.

A while later, Will and Don came back from the grocery store with more bags than seemed necessary and then got to work in the kitchen. Talk and laughter drifted out of the kitchen and David smiled involuntarily. Will by himself was a definite bastard, but Will plus Don equaled magic. 

 _And Colby plus Charlie equals contentment. And me plus Matt equals … sunlight, private sunlight._

David shook his head at his whimsical yet mathematical thoughts and returned to his cards. 

Will’s idea of a simple lunch was grilled ham and gruyere sandwiches on panini, with roasted red peppers and fresh basil, plus fruit salad made from bananas, strawberries, grapes, kiwi and peach pie filling. Will also put Samuel Adams Scotch Ale on the table, for anyone feeling adventurous. David opted for some hot tea. He was looking forward to whatever Will planned for supper.

As they lounged around the table, digesting lunch, Don asked, “Will, you going to want to go skiing this afternoon?”

“Naw,” Will said. “You and me can come back and go skiing any time.”

“True,” Don said with a smile, obviously anticipating the alternative to skiing.

“Hey,” Charlie said suddenly, “Our grid! We never added in Will!”

“Grid?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Colby grinned. “Charlie had this idea about making sure that we all did everything to everyone else.”

“You know …” Charlie said, his eyes lighting up. “Will hasn’t been fucked yet, by anyone, right?”

David and Colby both shook their heads and Don said, “Not this weekend.”

“Do we have time?” Charlie asked. “For everybody to?  We’re leaving tomorrow, right?”

A slow grin grew on Will’s face and he leaned back in his chair, stretching his long body invitingly. “Who needs time? I’ll take you all on at once.”

 


	21. Part 21- Four on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will follows through.

  
**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 21  
**Characters:** Will/Don/David/Charlie/Colby  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 21- Four on One  
Will follows through.  
**Word Count:** 3331  
**Warning: Groupgrope/orgy  
** Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

 **Part 21 – Four on One**

“All at once?” Charlie gasped. “At the same time?”

“Not perfectly simultaneously,” Will laughed. “Impossible unless you guys have detachable penises.”

“Then what?”

“One right after another, as much as you want, as hard as you want and as long as you can.”

Don frowned. “You’ll be sore.”

“A little,” Will shrugged. “But it’ll be worth it.”

Colby spoke up, “Let’s add this – remember what David said earlier about the pizza guy?”

“What pizza guy?” Will asked.

“The other day, he was tasty,” Don said with a wistful smile. “And, oh, so eager. Too bad we couldn’t risk it.”

Don leaned close to Will and murmured, “He reminded me of a younger Coop.”

“Too bad,” Will murmured back. “I adore redheads. They blush all the way down.”

He and Don shared a grin of remembrance.

Colby cleared his throat. “What I was _saying_ was David was talking about cuffing him over the bed and seeing who could make him come without touching his cock.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Oh, I like that, a contest. The one who makes me come wins.”

“Wins what?”

“Being in my ass when I come?” Will laughed, then said, “How about this – I’ll do one thing, anything, whatever that person wants, no restrictions.”

“Hey, wait,” Don protested. “Restrictions yes! No one gets to damage you but me! Maybe not me!”

“Okay,” Will grinned. “No damaging.  Otherwise, I’m up for anything.”

Don nodded reluctantly. The other three men looked at each other and smiled, obviously thinking about what they’d pick if they won. Will was curious himself.

Lunch was cleared away quickly and dishes done. It was amazing how fast chores like that could go when sex was awaiting. 

That done, all five of them went downstairs to the family room and its multiple couches. Will sat on one and pulled Colby down with him. They kissed warmly, running their hands over each others’ shoulders and back. Colby was such a prime example of a particular type – the square muscular type – that Will couldn’t help but squeeze his arm muscles and feel his abs. Colby had been awfully fun to wrestle with, especially nude. He’d been even more fun to fuck, and Will thought Charlie a lucky man to have regular access to that sweet bubble ass. Not as lucky as Will was to have Don’s ass, but lucky still. 

On the other couch, David and Don were making a Charlie sandwich, with both of their mouths and hands roaming over Charlie’s slim body. Now _that_ had been an eye-opener. Charlie was just incredible in sex, his slim body unexpectedly flexible, his eagerness and noise unexpectedly intense. Charlie was someone who, in a grim world where there was no Don, Will could see him being a regular fuck-buddy. He didn’t think that he could have had any kind of romantic relationship with Charlie, he just didn’t have the patience of Job. Or of Colby.

On the far side of Charlie, David was sucking on Charlie’s neck, making him squirm. David, now _David_ was just what Will had been expecting, a power-hungry pushy lover who’d needed to be broken and fucked. What had happened afterwards was the surprise. David really was a lonely soul underneath that smooth exterior. He wished David luck with Matt – and a lot of endurance. Will would have to reconsider his previous thoughts about the possiblity of reform for sexual predators. Matt seemed to have woken David up and turned him around, and Will hoped he was right that Matt would some day come through. There had been a man, once upon a time, who had treated Will the same way, but Will hadn’t cared nearly enough to stick around and be kept someone’s dirty secret.

Colby’s teeth tugged gently on Will’s left earlobe and his strong hand slid between Will’s legs, cupping his warming crotch. 

“Shall we get to the fucking?” Colby murmured in Will’s ear.

“Sure,” Will responded, a little breathlessly. “And I have an extra idea.” He turned his head towards the others.   “Hey, babe, did you bring the blindfold?”

Don lifted his head from sucking on David’s fingers. “Yeah, of course.”

“Then maybe you guys can see if you can fool me,” Will smiled.

“Cool!” Charlie grinned. “I’ll go get it.”

“Um,” Will said. “Don, why don’t you go get it and other supplies?”

Don raised his eyebrows but said, “Okay,” and extricated himself from Charlie and David. 

As Don went up the stairs, Will murmured to Colby, “There are some things in there that might give Charlie ideas you’re not ready for yet.”

“Thanks,” Colby said fervently. 

Will chuckled to himself. It was going to be interesting to teach Colby to Dom, and Will wondered if it would require practical demonstrations.

Patting Colby on the shoulder, Will got up and went into one of the unused downstairs bedrooms. He found a thick blanket and brought it back out to the family room. Clearing aside the table, he opened up a space in front of the two couches and laid the blanket down. 

“Good idea,” David said. “Don’t want our toy to get rug-burns too early.”

Will nodded at him with a smile and returned to the room for an armful of towels.  _If this goes well, it’s gonna be messy._  Grinning to himself, Will laid out the towels over top of the blanket. 

Don came down the stairs and Will accepted the blindfold, lube and condoms from him. He dropped them on the towels and took Don’s arm, pulling him closer. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, _aein_?” Will asked quietly.

Leaning over, Don pressed a warm kiss on Will’s lips. “You’re sleeping with me tonight, right?”

“Sure.”

“And you’re going home with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you’re not going to let anybody hurt you, go too far?”

“No, babe,” Will promised. “I’ll keep it under control.”

“Okay,” Don breathed out. “I’ll hold you to all three of those.”

“You got it.”

Don nodded firmly and then turned towards the couch. He sat down and pulled Colby towards him.

Warmed by Don’s care and possessiveness, which Will never tired of, Will began to prepare himself.

This first thing he did was strip off all his clothes. He stood for a moment before the couches, letting the four still-dressed men run their eyes all over him.   He dropped his own eyes from meeting their gaze.   He felt naked – well he _was_ naked, but he felt vulnerable, uncertain. This was unexpectedly like subbing, and his body started to tingle in anticipation. 

After a moment, Will turned and went to the blanket and towels. He sat down, facing away from them, and poured some lube onto his hand. Getting up onto his knees, Will reached between his legs and began to rub his asshole. It was awkward, but Will was used to doing it, so he smoothly teased and stretched and lubricated himself. There was no sound of movement from the couches behind him but Will could definitely hear heavy breathing. He let himself pant a little louder and squirm a little more.

After he was fully stretched, Will wiped off his hand and said over his shoulder, “Bareback, guys. I know you’re all safe, and I want to feel your cum dripping out of me.”

He heard several sucked-in breaths and smiled. Then he shook out his hair, slid on the blindfold, and got onto his hands and knees. 

He could imagine the picture he must make to those sitting on the couch. They’d see his naked body, with his ass ready and glistening with lube, his spread knees, his balls hanging down between his legs. He thought it was a pretty safe bet that they liked what they saw. Then he closed his eyes beneath the blindfold and waited.

Some people didn’t understand, but waiting could be a big thrill in and of itself – the anticipation of a touch, knowing that an orgasm was in his near future but not how or when it would happen.  He could hear the others discussing how to decide their fucking order, and agreeing that random was the best idea. Ignoring Charlie’s offer to ‘whip up a quick random number generator’, the others did Rock, Paper, Scissors and talked quietly about the outcome. Then Will heard the sound of undressing and soon the sound of skin on skin and kissing. He swallowed and spread his legs a little wider. His cock was already hard with anticipation.

The noises behind him turned to soft gasps and moans and Will briefly worried that they’d forget about him, then he remembered the picture he must make, poised and ready, and he smiled and went back to waiting.

Finally, he felt hands on his ass – small, chalk-dry hands.  _Charlie_.   Will paused, though, to see if they were trying to trick him. Soon, he felt the round head of a cock pressed against his hole. When the cock slowly pushed in, Will had no doubt. He knew that angle, that pressure, that cock.

“Don,” Will gasped. 

“Oh well,” Don laughed, then Charlie’s hands were removed and Will felt the warm, familiar hands of his partner. “Love this ass.”

“It’s not bad,” Charlie said, moving away. “But I’ve seen better – in my bed.”

“Best ass,” Don said firmly. His hands ran over Will’s ass and lower back. Don slid his arms around Will’s torso and pulled him upwards, so that Will’s back was pressed against Don’s chest. He kissed Will’s neck and played with Will’s nipples.

“Hey,” Charlie protested. “No touching!”

“I’m not touching his cock,” Don shot back. “Everything else is fair game.”

Charlie grumbled, then it sounded like his protests were muffled by someone else’s mouth.

Don rocked his pelvis and stroked Will’s ass. He nuzzled Will’s neck and tugged gently on his hair with his lips.

Will sighed with pleasure, sinking into Don’s embrace, then he remembered that he was supposed to be resisting. He summoned some calming meditations and settled his body.

It would be pathetic to come with the first fucking.  _Besides,_ Will thought to himself with amusement, _Don can already get me to try anything sexual he wants, so he’ll probably make me do the laundry for a month or something._  


“C’mon, forget that tantric stuff,” Don murmured. “Come for me, babe. If you do, I’ll dominate the hell out of you.”

Will’s breath caught and he abruptly switched gears, now urging his body to orgasm. Don had always held back with Domming, and Will would love to see what Don could do if he completely let go. However, Will had restrained himself too long and soon Don’s twitching fingers and heavy breath told him that Don was close. 

Don eased Will back onto his hands and knees, and took a firm grip on Will’s ass. He paused, trembling, then began to slowly stroke again. His thrusts quickly turned into slams and then he was driving into Will, stroking Will’s sweetspot with perfect pressure.

Don groaned and then Will felt the hot spray of cum inside him. Don rocked him for a while before coming to a shaky stop. He gave Will a weak slap on the ass before sliding out of him.

“Bastard,” Don said fondly.   He moved away from Will and said, “Next!”

Will dropped his head and took a deep breath. He could feel his cock throbbing between his legs. Even with his orgasm with David before lunch, Will was going to have trouble making it through all four men without coming. But he was sure going to have fun trying. 

He could hear aroused breathing and then he felt Charlie’s hands on his ass again. 

“Fuck me, baby brother,” Will said, low and husky. “Come test ride your big brother’s piece of ass.”

“Oh, I’d say you’re more than just a piece of ass, maybe even a whole ass.”

Will gave a bark of laughter, which turned into a groan as Charlie slowly pushed into him. He stroked out and in again, sliding easily with the lubricant and Don’s cum.

“It’s unexpectedly stimulating to be using Don’s ejaculation as partial lubrication,” Charlie murmured.

Will chuckled. “You mean, ‘goddamn that’s hot that I’m fucking my brother’s cum out of your ass.’”

“That’s what I said,” Charlie said with a smile in his voice. He began to move smoothly, in a motion surprisingly similar to his brother. His hands stroked over Will’s back and chest as he groaned softly. 

Will reached for the calming meditations again. If he hadn’t come for Don, he certainly wasn’t going to come for Charlie. Charlie’s fingernails scraped lightly up and down Will’s back, sending shivers through him. 

“Every ass is different,” Charlie murmured. “Amazing.”

“Scientist,” Will chuckled and then had to focus on his control again. 

Charlie’s breathing was growing harsher and his nails dug in a little harder. Will was about to protest – Don would not appreciate scratches – when Charlie moved to gripping Will’s hips instead. 

“C’mon, baby brother,” Will panted. “Let go. Come in my ass.”

Charlie groaned and his stroking turned into pounding. His hands spasmed, then Will felt the pulse of cum inside him. He bit his lip, trying to ignore how erotic that was. Charlie pounded into him, Will’s teeth continuing to worry at his lip until it started getting sore. Finally, Charlie slowed and stopped then leaned heavily against Will. Will released his lip and licked it, proud of having made it past another fucking.

After a moment, Charlie pulled out then sat with a thump next to Will. Will turned around and sat down on the towels, stretching. He pulled off the blindfold and rubbed his eyes.

“What would you have asked for?” Will asked as they caught their breath.

Charlie frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t know, maybe you tie me up and, um, whip me or something.”

Smiling, Will shook his head and patted Charlie on the back. He and Colby really were clueless when it came to BDSM.   “Some other time, Chuck.”

Charlie flashed him a pro-forma glare then Colby was standing in front of them, reaching down to help Charlie up. Charlie staggered away and sat on the couch then Will’s focus moved to Colby.

Colby got to his knees next to Will. He took the blindfold from Will and tossed it away. Then he put a hand on Will’s sweaty chest. 

“I did not like watching Charlie fuck you,” Colby said softly. 

Will grimaced. “Sorry, I—”

“But I think it’ll be worth it when I get you myself.”

Will’s grimace slid into a sideways smile. “Hope so.” Will began to turn over, to get back onto his knees, but Colby stopped him.

“On your back,” Colby said.

Will nodded and lay on his back. He adjusted the towels, making sure that there was one right under his slick ass, and pulled his knees up.

Colby hardly waited for Will to get settled before pushing Will’s left knee farther towards his stomach and guiding his cock into Will’s ready hole. He pushed in with one smooth thrust, his thick cock stretching Will even more.

Colby leaned against Will’s thighs and looked down into Will’s face. “The first time I fucked Don, I was in this position,” he said.

Will stiffened and clenched his jaw.

Colby’s eyes widened. “Sorry, that came out bad. I didn’t mean to razz you on being first, it’s just that ... this is my favorite position for a new person, to see their face.”

Will forced himself to relax and smile. 

“I love seeing someone’s face when they come,” Colby continued and started to stroke into Will’s ass.

Will smirked. “So you think you’ll—”

“Oh, I know I will,” Colby grinned and Will relaxed the rest of the way.  It was like their earlier competition, which Will wondered if Colby had lost on purpose. He certainly could have taken Will down, but perhaps not without hurting Will – which would have ruined Will for what they were doing right now.

Colby and Will locked eyes. Will put his hands down by his sides and grabbed hold of the towels while Colby stroked slowly inside Will’s ass. 

Will wasn’t a size queen – he’d been fucked by too many men who thought that a big cock meant they didn’t need rhythm or technique – but Colby was good. And Will’s asshole was already very sensitized by the cum from the Eppes brothers. Colby slid along Will’s prostate and Will knew he was going to lose this particular contest.   _Doesn’t mean I can’t give him a run for his money, though._  


Will began to squeeze his ass in time to Colby’s thrusts, tightening when Colby pulled back and relaxing when he thrust in. Colby swore softly, more of a prayer than a curse, and his hands on Will’s hips started to tremble. 

Will tried to keep his breathing steady, his body calm, but it was a losing battle. Colby sped up, his thrusts deep and strong, and Will wrapped his ankles around Colby’s neck. 

“Now!” Colby snapped out and the unexpectedness of it broke Will. Will’s orgasm exploded out of him, and Colby’s low, triumphant cry heralded his own orgasm, and they rocked powerfully together.

Colby continued to drive into him for as long as possible, until he softened too much and had to pull out. 

“Gotcha,” Colby chuckled weakly.

“Yeah,” Will gasped.

Colby crawled away and suddenly David was standing above Will, his long dark cock standing stiffly out from his body.

Will blinked blearily up at him.

“Not much reason for me to fuck you now,” David teased.

Will gave him a wobbly smile. “Sometimes work is its own reward.”

David laughed and said, “Think you can get back up on your hands and knees?”

“Umm,” Will said, then managed to turn over and climb back into his original position.

David stroked his ass and then slid a finger into Will’s over-sensitized asshole. Will groaned as David located then stroked Will’s prostate.   Will’s arms began to tremble and he could feel a pulsing in his groin as his cock tried to reawaken.

“Hmm,” David said with mock seriousness. “Might still be some more mileage in this ride after all.”

“Not if you keep doing that,” Will gasped.

David chuckled and removed his finger. After a brief respite, Will felt the head of David’s cock press against his asshole. It pushed in easily, sliding on the cum of the three earlier men.   David pushed in slowly, burying himself deeper and deeper until Will thought David must have reached his tonsils. Then he began to leisurely fuck him. Will dropped his head between his shoulders and just enjoyed the sensations from his abused ass. David’s motions were smooth, almost gentle, and thankfully absent the anger of their earlier encounter. Will didn’t think he could handle a vengeful David right then.

“If you’re right about Matt,” David said for Will’s ears only. “I’ll find some way of thanking you.”

Will smiled and nodded. He dearly hoped he was right. David deserved love, real love. 

David stroked for a long time with measured thrusts, able to go for a while since he’d probably cooled down while the others had taken their turn with Will. Finally, David groaned then Will felt the heat of David’s orgasm deep inside him. Will felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him, perhaps a secondary prostate orgasm, perhaps just the flush of achievement. He milked David’s orgasm as long as he could, but his ass muscles were starting to ache and the rest of his muscles were starting to shake. David eventually pulled out of him and gave Will a friendly pat on the back. Will groaned and planted his face into the blanket.

A moment later, he heard Don at his ear. “You okay, babe?”

Will turned his head to look at Don and give him a goofy grin. “What was the contest again? I think I won.”

 


	22. Part 22 - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will recovers and everyone wonders what Colby has planned.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 22  
**Characters:** Will/Don/David/Charlie/Colby  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 22 - Recovery  
Will recovers and everyone wonders what Colby has planned.  
**Word Count:** 1473 **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my (slightly stunned) betas.

 

**Part 22 – Recovery**

They took a while to clean up, mostly the other four picking up while Will cleaned himself up in the bathroom then tried to remember how to put his clothes back on. Finally dressed, he flopped down on a couch with a satisfied sigh. He’d been well and truly fucked.

Colby came and stood by the couch. “I already know what I want for my prize, something I’ve always wanted to do. I’ll tell you later tonight.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “Something you’ve always wanted to do to me, or just anyone?”

“To a guy.”

“Hey, wait,” Charlie demanded. “What can you do with Will that you can’t do with me?”

“Nothing,” Colby said, patting Charlie’s arm. “I just want to practice first.”

“Whoa,” Don said from across the room. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“You’re on,” Will grinned.

“Hey,” Don protested, “You promised.”

“If it’s something that Colby wants eventually to do to Charlie, then it can’t be too damaging,” Will said.

Unable to dispute that, Don gave Colby a warning glare.

Colby smiled and moved away, with Charlie hanging on his arm and trying to pry the secret out of him.

Don sat down next to Will and put his hand on Will’s chest. “If you’re good, and beat up Colby if he suggests something hazardous,” he said quietly. “I may just follow up on my earlier offer.”

Will frowned in confusion, then he felt a warming in his gut. Don was talking about his offer to ‘Dom the hell out of’ him.  It was almost enough to get him aroused again.

“For that?” Will said hoarsely. “I’d get on my hands and knees for twenty men.”

“No way,” Don growled. “No more sharing. I’m gonna take my Will and go home.”

 

Don didn’t end up ‘taking his Will’ and going home, but he did take Will up to their bedroom and baby him for the afternoon, glaring at anyone who came to bother them. Will didn’t mind at all. Don made him up a hot bath and Will soaked for a while. Don then washed Will’s hair, which always relaxed both of them, as well as reaffirming their connection. Will thought wryly that Colby better not want to wash Will’s hair, because Don might just cut his hands off.

After drying off and letting Don comb his hair like a child, Will settled onto the bed to finish the latest Charles Stross novel. Don turned on the little TV and watched hockey, lying draped over Will’s lower legs. 

A while later, Will finished the book and then drifted off for an indulgent afternoon nap. When he woke up, he found Don curled around him and snoring. Will grinned and tickled Don’s nose until he shifted and stopped snoring, and then Will closed his eyes again.

The second time he awoke, it was to grumbling from his stomach.   It was time to think about supper. Will crawled out from underneath the still-sleeping Don.

“What you doin’?” Don mumbled.

“I need to start supper,” Will said, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and stretching.

Don wrapped one arm around Will’s waist. “Let someone else cook.”

“Naw,” Will said. 

“C’mon …” Don grumbled, pulling Will back towards him.

“We already got the pork loin, sleepy-head,” Will laughed. “Besides, you know I like to show off for a crowd.”

“I think that’s what you did earlier,” Don mumbled, but let go. “Let me know if I can help.”

“Sure, babe,” Will said, rubbing his thumb over a pillow-crease on Don’s cheek. He looked at Don for a moment then pushed himself to his feet. Don was snoring again before he left the bedroom.

 

 

There was something particularly satisfying about cooking for a household. As the smells drifted outward, people would drift in, asking what smelled so good and poking their fingers in various dishes. Will would bat their fingers away with a laugh and set the taster on a task. Soon Colby was browning garlic while David sliced potatoes and Charlie washed brussel sprouts. Don was the last to wander in and Will told him to make some coffee. 

Feeling like an orchestra conductor, Will managed to get all the food ready at the same time with no mishaps. With a flourish worthy of the Boston Philharmonic, Will served pork loin with cherry balsamic sauce, garlic roasted potatoes, and golden-crusted brussel sprouts.   He ignored the protests and served one brussel sprout with its pepper-gruyere crust to each man, then grinned when their protests turned to surprise at how good the normally despised vegetables tasted. He served out the rest of the sprouts – they were best right out of the pan – and then sat down to enjoy his cooking and to enjoy the others enjoying it. In a different life, he could see himself as a cook.  _Naw, not enough guns. And I’d have to be myself every day._  


After each dish had been tasted and commented on – the cherry basalmic sauce was a shade too runny, in Will’s opinion – the conversation turned to Colby’s prize.

“If it involves my ass,” Will said. “You’re going to have to take a raincheck.”

“Definitely,” Don said.

“Won’t need a raincheck,” Colby said with a smile.

“I think it’s a piercing,” David said. “Or a brand.”

“No way!” Don snapped.

“Nothing permanent!” Colby reassured him.

“Too bad,” Charlie mumbled next to Will. 

Will chuckled as he remembered that whatever Colby did to him, Colby intended on doing later to Charlie. So Charlie wouldn’t mind a piercing? If Will could just get his brother to think the same thing …

The thought of piercing Don’s ears or nipples or cock distracted Will for a while, but when he came back to awareness, they were still trying to wheedle the information out of Colby. Colby’s face was getting more and more red, but his jaw was set in a stubborn line that the others should recognize by now. Will hadn’t known Colby long before he’d learned to recognize that look. It helped that the first time he’d met Colby, the man had been trying to kill him.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it first, okay guys?” Will said and winked at Colby. “I’d call you a man of action, not words, eh?”

Colby nodded fervently. 

Charlie pouted. “You’ll tell us all afterwards, right?”

“If I – if Will – if it’s worth repeating,” Colby said.

Charlie looked like he was going to argue about that and Colby was going to get more stubborn and the mood might just be ruined.

“Hey,” Will said. “Who’s got room for double dark chocolate torte?”

 

No one ended being up for torte right then or even after they finished off the rest of the food, which was fine with Will. The torte needed more time to cool anyway. Besides, Will would have been offended if anyone hadn’t filled up on supper.  _This is fun. I should cook for a crowd more often. Kinda expensive though._  He hadn’t been able to resist the very best chocolate for the torte.   He usually didn’t make full-sized desserts for just him and Don.

After supper was cleaned up, Don asked, “You guys want to watch a movie or something?”

“I’d like to work on …” Charlie said vaguely, waving a notebook. Without waiting for a response, he wandered over to a chair and got out a pencil.

“I thought I might cash in my winning ticket now,” Colby said with a smile. 

Everyone turned to look at him, even Charlie lifted his head from his notebook. 

“In _private_ ,” Colby said firmly. 

“Alright, then,” Will said, feeling his excitement rise. “Our bedroom okay?”

“The master suite should work just fine,” Colby said obscurely.

Will said, “I’m all yours, Agent Granger.”

Don shot Colby a parting warning glare, then turned to David.

“I know I’m a pale substitute,” Don said, putting his hand on David’s arm. “But if you want …”

David gave him a half-smile. “Not pale enough, actually. You manage to get outside sometimes and not spend all your time in front of a computer or in a forensics lab.”

“Nope,” Don smiled and David took a grip on Don’s shirt and pulled him towards the stairs. Charlie shrugged and went back to his notebook.

Will grinned and waved for Colby to go ahead of him into the bedroom.   Colby walked into the bedroom and picked up a small bag that he must have stashed there while Will had been cooking supper. Will eyed it, and shut the door behind them.

“Now, you going to tell me what the big mystery is? What do you want to do with me?”

The answer, when it came, made Will’s eyes nearly jump out of his head.

“I want to shave your balls.”


	23. Part 23 - Shaving Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby wields a blade and Will has second thoughts.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 23  
**Characters:** Will/Colby  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 23 - Shaving Lesson  
Colby wields a blade and Will has second thoughts.  
**Word Count:**   2,668 **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas, dani and munchkin.

  


**Part 23 – Shaving Lesson**

“You want to shave my balls,” Will repeated, pleased by how calm his voice sounded. 

Colby shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, the skin is so unique and sensitive.”

“Mine aren’t particularly hairy.”

“I know,” Colby said. “But you’re just practice.”

“Uh, okay …” Will said. “Just the balls?”

“Yeah, I’d think the pubic hair would be too itchy growing back in.”

Will grimaced. “It is that.”

“You’ve been shaved … down there?”

Will looked away. “In my life, I’ve been waxed and shaved everywhere, even my head, even my eyebrows.”

“Ouch,” Colby said with feeling. “So this shaving the balls thing, it’s no big deal to you, right?”

Will looked back, holding Colby’s eyes. “Yes, it is a big deal. The last time I wouldn’t call myself exactly a willing participant. I was drugged out of my mind.”

“Oh, damn,” Colby said, his face showing his horror. “Then forget it, man. I don’t want to remind you—”

Will shook himself and forced a smile. “Not a problem. That’s far behind me.”

“Are you sure?”

Will nodded firmly. “I’ll be fine. Never let it be said that Stevens chickened out.”

Colby frowned but Will pretended not to see. 

“I’m thinking bathroom?” Will said. “I could sit on the toilet seat.”

“Will …” Colby said uneasily.

“Replace bad memories with good,” Will said briskly. “That’s my motto.” 

Will began to undress and Colby watched him, a slightly worried expression still on his face. Fully naked, Will walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet lid. Colby followed behind him, his bag in his hand. 

“If you’re sure …” Colby said.

“Yup.” Will pushed unpleasant memories to the back of his mind and concentrated on watching Colby put the bag on the counter and start removing objects.  _Don’s not going to be happy but he’ll hopefully cope._ Colby pulled out a mug, brush, soap, a strip that had yellow leather on one side and white fabric on the other, some lotion … 

Then Colby pulled out a straight razor and Will’s balls tried to crawl up into his body.

“Shit!” Will groaned. “I forgot that you use a straight razor.”

“I know how to use it,” Colby reassured him.

Will nodded tightly, forcing himself to breathe in and out. Colby turned on the water in the sink and waited until steam rose from the tap. He wet a towel and moved towards Will. Gritting his teeth, Will opened his knees and let Colby wrap the hot towel around his balls. The heat made him shudder but he quickly adjusted to it. His eyes were riveted to Colby, who had begun to sharpen the blade.

Colby’s sure, smooth movements gave him some comfort. Colby obviously wasn’t new to shaving, just to shaving this particular part of anatomy. After testing the razor, Colby lathered up the soap and got a big brushful of creamy bubbles. He removed the towel, draping it over his own shoulder, and spread the lather thickly over the entire surface of Will’s sac. 

He rinsed out his brush then got down to his knees in front of Will. Reaching up to the counter, Colby picked up the blade. He tested the edge then began to move the blade towards Will. 

As Colby moved forward, Will found himself scooting away until he hit the back of the toilet. Then there was nowhere else to go.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Will gasped. 

Colby jerked back.

“God, that’s fucking terrifying,” Will panted, his heart hammering against his ribs. “On a really deep level. Rationally, I know you’ve steady hands and lots of experience with that blade. But when it comes to that part of a guy’s body, everything is irrational.”

Colby sat back on his heels. “So no go?”

“Give me a minute,” Will said, trying to calm his heart. 

“If you won’t let me, there’s no way Charlie will.”

“I don’t know about that,” Will said. It was much easier to think about that blade on someone else’s balls. “Charlie trusts you on a bone-deep level. You’ll just have to work up to it.”

“How?”

Will took a deep breath in and blew it out again. “Okay, consider this your first lesson on how to Dom. You seem to think it’s all about the apparatus and toys, but it’s not – it’s about the attitude. The Dom is the one that’s in control, the sub ceding control to him. In order to put Charlie in the right frame of mind, you need to take control.”

“How do I do that? Tie him up?”

Smiling, Will shook his head. His shaking had faded and he felt able to breathe again. “You’re not listening. I’m sure in your interrogation training you learned how to take control of a situation without ever touching a suspect.”

Colby looked horrified. “I am not bringing that attitude into the bedroom with Charlie!”

“Okay, okay,” Will said, mentally backing off. “Forget generalities, let me tell you how to get Charlie to let you shave his balls.”

Colby eyed him. “Alright.”

“First, you get privacy – that’s important, because you don’t want Charlie focused on anything but you. Just hearing his father downstairs will destroy the mood.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“The bathtub upstairs is perfect. You have Charlie undress completely, but you stay partially clothed – I’d suggest just a pair of shorts since you’re going to get wet.   But you wearing clothes, and Charlie not, automatically puts you on unequal footing, see?”

“Okay …” Colby continued to look skeptical, as if he was waiting for the whips and chains to come out.

“Then you fill up the bathtub and help Charlie into it. This is important. If Charlie starts getting into the tub himself, you gently but firmly stop him and say something like, ‘Let me.’ From this point on, Charlie doesn’t move without you moving him. If he does, you return him to his earlier position, over and over if you have to.”

“What if he asks me questions?”

“Tell him that you’re going to take good care of him. Ask him, ‘Will you let me take care of you?’ When he says ‘yes’, then you say, ‘Then let me do everything.’”

“What if he says ‘no’?”

Will laughed. “Then you better give up on this idea for the day and just fuck him in the bathtub.”

Colby smiled and nodded. 

Will continued, closing his eyes to better picture the scene. “You help him into the tub, and then you wash his hair.” He smiled. “Knowing my Eppes, I’ll bet the two of you like that.”

“Mm-hmm,” Colby replied.

“Wash his hair, then give him a full face and neck shave, even if he doesn’t particularly need it. Though he usually does. Do it slowly and deliberately, gently but firmly shushing if he tries to talk. ‘Gently but firmly,’ that’s gonna be your main lesson today, okay?”

“Gently but firmly,” Colby repeated.

“After that, wash his entire body every inch with soap, even between his fingers and toes. It isn’t about getting him clean, it’s about demonstrating your right to touch him all over. Make sure during this time that you move his body about even more than you technically need to – and that you do not allow Charlie to make any movements on his own. All the while tell him how much you enjoy touching him, how beautiful he is – but make sure to keep the language with Charlie as the passive recipient and you as the active … actor.”

“For example?” Colby asked. 

Will shifted on the toilet seat but didn’t open his eyes. “For example, instead of saying, ‘I like it when we kiss’, say ‘I like to kiss you’.”

“Okay …” Colby sounded like he didn’t really understand.

Will continued on anyway, “Just keep touching him all over and talking possessively to him. By the time you’re done with this, he should practically be butter in your hands. Then, okay, let’s see … Take a light pumice stone or buffing sponge—”

“A what?”

Will smiled at the confusion in Colby’s’ voice, though he couldn’t see his face. “I’ll loan you something. Take a pumice stone and lightly buff the bottom of Charlie’s feet, not really to get off calluses or anything, but to get him used to a new and unusual sensation. Tell him how nice his feet are.”

“They aren’t, really,” Colby said wryly.

Will chuckled. “Okay, then skip that part. You don’t want to lie to him, not when he’s in that state. That’s a cardinal rule.”

“Got it.”

“Then work your way up his legs, kissing and touching, then lick his balls and cock and say how much you like them.”

“That I can do.”

“Then get out the shaving soap and soap him up, then do the shaving, talking about how beautiful he is and good he is.”

“And after the shaving?”

“I don’t know,” Will said with a shrug. “Do whatever comes naturally.” 

Colby didn’t respond to that and Will took a deep breath. He was as calm as he was going to be, and the shaving soap was starting to dry and itch. He opened his eyes. Colby was still on his knees in front of Will and looking thoughtful. 

Will moved forward on the toilet. “Shave me now.”

Colby blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Just do it,” Will said tightly.  _I am in control of my body. I can control my animal reactions._  


“Okay,” Colby said and reached for Will again. This time Will didn’t back away. He just gritted his teeth and spread his knees.

Colby wiped off the dry soap, then resoaped him. “Hmm, think you can get farther forward and maybe lean back?”

Will scooted to the edge of the toilet seat and leaned back against back of the toilet. It was uncomfortable, with the hard porcelain digging into his back, but it was also distracting. 

“Umm,” Colby said. “You’re going to need to … hold yourself away.”

Will looked down to see that his cock had gotten hard as he’d pictured and described the scene between Charlie and Colby. He grimaced and took hold of the sink counter with one hand and his cock with the other. Then he closed his eyes again.

He flinched when the blade touched his skin, then took a firmer grip on the counter and stayed still.  _Staying still is very important_ , he reminded himself repeatedly. The cool blade moved across his balls in smooth and steady strokes. Staring over Colby’s head, Will concentrated on his breathing, and not the feel and sound of the shaving.

An eternity later, as in about five minutes, Colby wiped off his balls with another hot, wet towel and announced, “Done!”

Will looked down and was relieved that his groin didn’t look much different – Don would appreciate that. Colby, however, had a flushed face and bright eyes. He reached for a bottle of something on the counter, poured it into his hands, and then spread the soothing liquid over Will’s balls. 

Before Will could move or say anything, Colby leaned in and breathed on his wet balls.  Shivers shot through Will then Colby’s hot mouth was on the newly sensitized skin. Will’s breath hitched. Colby licked and sucked at the skin.  _It doesn’t feel painful or pleasurable, hot or cold_ , Will thought muzzily.  _It just_ feels, _and feels a helluva lot._    His every nerve ending was shouting at him and his cock got even harder in his hand.

Will glanced over at the bottle that Colby had just used and noticed it said, ‘Edible’. He laughed to himself, a laugh that turned into a moan as Colby sucked one ball into his mouth. 

“Shit, Granger,” Will gasped. “Is this part of the shaving?”

Colby let Will’s ball slide out between his lips and grinned up at Will. “Conditions the skin, no doubt.”

“No doubt,” Will panted and then Colby was sucking and licking him again. Even though Will wasn’t moving the hand that was still holding his cock, he could feel his cock throbbing and twitching as Colby continued to ‘condition’ his balls. The skin there had never felt so smooth or so sensitive.

Will moved from gripping the counter to gripping Colby’s hair. He made a garbled sound that he hoped sounded like a warning, then began to stroke his aching cock. Colby didn’t pull back but stepped up his attentions.  Soon, Will felt his balls tighten – and unusual sensation with Colby’s mouth on them – and the quick rising of orgasm. He groaned and came all over his hand, his stomach, Colby’s hair and face.

Colby sucked his balls until Will stopped jerking his cock. Looking up with a grin, Colby wiped his face with the towel.

“Liked that, did you?” Colby teased.

“Yeah …” Will panted, still holding weakly to Colby’s hair.

Colby moved his head back and Will let go, to grab a hold of the counter once again. Colby rinsed off the towel and cleaned Will up. Then he got another bottle, this one with an aloe vera leaf on it, and slathered the gel on Will’s balls. After that, with the precision of a military man, Colby cleaned and put away his shaving equipment. Will watched him, gathering his strength and shattered wits.

Colby finished packing up his bag and turned towards Will. With a growl, Will surged to his feet and pushed Colby backwards, back through the doorway and onto the bed. He took the bag from Colby’s lax hand and tossed it aside.

“My turn,” Will said and began to unzip Colby’s jeans. Colby laughed, shoved Will back and stripped himself.

Once he was naked, Will encouraged him to scoot farther up onto the bed. Will then started at the top, with Colby’s face and mouth and strong neck. He licked and rubbed and nuzzled every inch. He took his time with Colby’s sculpted chest, responsive nipples and flat abs. When they’d been wrestling, he’d felt that excellent body against his own, and now he wanted to take advantage of the rare opportunity to appreciate his sort-of-brother-in-law’s naked body. Colby just lay there, his face flushed and pleased, and let Will work his magic.

By the time Will reached Colby’s cock, that thick, delicious-looking cock was eager for his attention. He bypassed it and worked his way down Colby’s legs and to his feet. Will had never been into the bulky type, but he could appreciate a prime body when he had one squirming underneath him. 

Will returned to Colby’s groin but first played with Colby’s balls for a while.  _It’s only fair._  Soon, however, he couldn’t resist the call of Colby’s hard, thick cock. He licked a long stripe up the front, tasting the sharp tang of pre-cum. Lifting his head, he saw that Colby was watching him, his hands tucked behind his head. Colby’s face was flushed, but he still looked entirely too composed for Will’s liking. Will put his head down and proceeded to take Colby apart.

With his considerable skills, Will had Colby nearing and backing off orgasm so many times that Colby was soon swearing steadily at him. At least Colby was doing it quietly, so no one else in the lodge came to check on them. Finally, when Will decided that Colby was close to making his complaints louder, Will put his lips, tongue, and fingers to full use and Colby came with a shout, pumping cum against the back of Will’s throat. Will swallowed and sucked until Colby’s cock was soft and Colby was trembling. 

Will crawled up the bed and plopped next to Colby. Colby was staring blankly upwards. 

“You okay, there, Granger?” Will asked smugly.

Colby made a gurgling sound.

“Good to hear,” Will said, grabbing a pillow and dropping his head down into it. Shifting his legs, he felt his still-sensitive balls rub against his skin. He grinned wickedly. “’Cause when you recover, you’re gonna have to go admit to Don what you did."


	24. Part 24 - Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Charlie find out Colby's surprise.

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 24  
**Characters:** Will/Don, Colby/Charlie, David  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 24 - Admitting  
Don and Charlie find out Colby's surprise.  
**Word Count:**   1,640 **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, dani.

**Part 24 – Admitting**

About an hour after heading downstairs with David, Don slowly came back up the stairs. With the sex and the skiing, he was going to have to sleep for a week after this vacation, but it would be worth it. He could still taste David’s skin and feel the tight heat of David’s ass. It had given Don pleasant flashbacks of the early days, before Charlie got in on the act. He’d gotten one-on-one time with everyone now. 

Charlie was still lying on the couch, scribbling in a notebook, in exactly the same position that Don had left him. Don came all the way into the front room and looked down the hall. The door to the bedroom was still closed. 

Don frowned and walked towards the bedroom door.  _Surely they’re done by now?_  During his time with David, Don had been able to forget about his concerns, but now they came rushing back to him.  _Just_ what _is Colby doing to him?_  As he reached the door, he listened carefully. He heard television. He couldn’t think of anything kinky that would involve television.  _Unless it’s being used to cover up other noise …_  


Don knocked sharply on the door, then opened it without waiting for a response.

Inside, Colby and Will were lying casually in bed, naked bodies partially under a blanket, and watching TV.   They both looked over as he stalked inside.

Don eyed Will. No marks visible. “What are you guys doing?”

Smiling, Will stretched. “We’re watching this really cool show about this sort of skyscraper city that they’re going to build in Tokyo.”

“Hey,” Colby said to Will, “I bet Alan would love this show.”

Will responded, “You’re right! What’s the name of it again, ‘Extreme Engineering’?”

“Sounds right,” Colby said. “We should—”

Don grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “I’m sure you can watch it later,” he said grimly. “Now tell me what you did!”

Will put his hands behind his head and leaned back, smirking at Colby. 

“Uh,” Colby said. “I shaved his balls.”

The remote tried to slide out of Don’s hand as his brain stuttered. “Wha’?”

“Shaved his balls,” Colby repeated with a small smile. 

Dropping the remote, Don yanked back the blanket covering Will and looked for damage. Will smiled and lay flat on his back. Will’s balls looked a little red and—

“Why do they look wet?” Don demanded. 

“Just some gel,” Will laughed. 

Don carefully touched the sac, running his fingers over the unique skin. It felt mostly the same but Will shivered under his touch. He looked up at Will in question.

“Made them very sensitive,” Will explained. 

Don stroked them again, noticing Will’s cock beginning to stir though he’d no doubt that Will had gotten off very recently. 

“That’s weird,” Don mumbled. “But probably no big deal for you.”

“He shaved his balls?” David said from the doorway. “Whoa, glad Colby has steady hands …”

Charlie appeared beside David, his eyes wide. “He … with his straight edge blade?”

Don’s head snapped back towards Colby. He’d forgotten what Colby used to shave with. “Shit, that’s right!”

Colby nodded in acknowledgement and Don turned back to see that Charlie had moved into the room. Charlie was swallowing visibly and his pupils were dilated. He reached towards Will’s shaved balls then pulled his hand back. 

Charlie looked up towards Colby, his face flushed and his tongue sliding over his lips in a gesture that was half nervousness, half arousal. “Wow. You … me?”

Colby grinned. “Yes, I’d say it was a successful dry-run. Some other time, though.”

“Okay, good, uh, maybe.” Charlie’s eyes were glazed, like he was already picturing it.

Will chuckled. “I think you’ll like Colby’s approach.”

“Will’s been tutoring me on … approaches,” Colby said.

On another day, Don might have pursued that statement, but at the moment, Don’s mind was filled with the image of the straight edge against Will’s balls. “You just let him …” he waved his hand in a slicing gesture. 

Will winced. “Not quite.” Then he grinned and sat up straighter. “Oh, sure, it was no problem. I _didn’t_ shriek like a little girl when the blade came near. I _didn’t_ try to crawl into the bathtub to get away from it. I _didn’t_ have to close my eyes and talk about something else for a while. And I _certainly_ didn’t have to, while he was doing the shaving, clench my eyes closed and think of England.”

Don laughed, joined by everyone else. “So no big deal,” he said.

Will’s smile faded and he looked over at Colby. “Give us a minute?”

Colby nodded quickly. “Hey, I’m ready for that chocolate torte now. Should I get it out of the fridge?”

“Not yet,” Will said with a grateful look. “But you could whip the cream.”

“I think I can manage that,” Colby said and began to get dressed.  Will also got dressed. When Colby was done, he waved David and Charlie to go out of the room before him. Charlie had to be taken by the arm and led out. Colby had a smug look on his face as he led the still-dazed Charlie out and shut the door.

Don sat down on the bed next to Will who was buttoning his jeans. “What’s up?”

Not looking at him, Will said, “I just don’t want Colby to know anything about me that you don’t.”

Don tensed. He never knew when something from Will’s past would rear up and bite him.

Will lifted his head, but his dark eyes were unfocused. “When I was in my druggie stage, my Dom gave me cocaine and heroin for a speedball, and when I came down from that – a day later and sick as a dog of course – I’d been shaved and waxed from head to foot, even my eyebrows.”

Don shuddered at the horrible image of a drug-wasted and hairless Will.

“That’s the only time I’ve gotten my balls shaved before,” Will murmured. “Though I’ve known hairy guys who do it regularly.”

“Shit,” Don growled. He felt helpless against the past, so he turned his anger on the present. “You shouldn’t have let Colby do it.  _I_ shouldn’t have let Colby do it. I should kill him.”

“No, no,” Will said, his eyes focusing on Don at last. “It was good, even fun. Terrifying but pretty stimulating, too.”

Growling under his breath, Don grabbed Will’s arm with one hand and ran his other hand over Will’s face and head, reassuring himself that things were how they should be. 

“Maybe you really should lock me in that ‘Will safe’ you were talking about this morning,” Will said softly.   “I _feel_ like a timebomb sometimes.”

Putting his arm around Will, Don sighed and pressed his cheek to Will’s shoulder. “Small earthquakes.   We’re in California, you know. Small quakes to ease the pressure on that big-assed San Andreas Fault.”

Will gave a dry chuckle. “What is it with Eppes boys and metaphors?”

Don smiled against Will’s shirt. “It’s ‘cause we’re used to talking to people that are a lot less smart than we are.”

Will shoved him with his shoulder and laughed. He took Don’s chin in his hand and they shared a long, undemanding kiss.

Finally, Don pulled back. “We should get into the kitchen. I don’t think Colby would recognize whipping cream that doesn’t come in a can. He just might spray some Redi-Whip on the torte.”

Don snorted with laughter at Will’s horrified expression and followed Will out of the bedroom.

As they got into the kitchen, Don felt much more calm towards Colby than he expected. Maybe Colby’s actions had even benefited Will, a little.  _Small earthquakes._  


It also helped Don’s mood that Colby hadn’t ruined the torte. Soon they were sitting around the dining room table with wedges of dark chocolate torte, topped with real whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

While Will watched, the other four tried their first bite.

“God, this is amazing,” David said immediately.

Charlie made a positively obscene moan and Colby nodded in agreement.

Will smiled and picked up his fork. “It’s the quality of the chocolate.”

Don shook his head and said, around his mouthful, “It’s the quality of the cook.”

Will grinned at him, then took his own bite and nodded thoughtfully. Don smiled to himself. Will never thought his cooking was good enough, but it was restaurant quality, in Don’s opinion. If Will didn’t know how to cook light, except for special occasions like this weekend, Don would have gained thirty pounds by now.

Don took another bite and thought about how amazing Will was and how impossible it was to get Will to see that.  _There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, and maybe someday I’ll get a chance to prove it. Doubt we’ll ever be in the situation where it could happen, but I’d take a bullet for him, without any sort of hesitation. God forbid he’d ever take one for me._  


“You look serious,” Will said quietly to Don. 

Don shook off his thoughts and smiled at Will. “Think there will be any torte left to take home?”

“I don’t know,” Will said. “But I’ve got leftover chocolate. I could make a mini-torte just for us.”

“Okay,” Don leaned closer. “But only if I’m really, really good.”

Late that night, Will woke up to find himself sandwiched between David in the front and Don in the back. David was turned towards him and, while David might be asleep, his cock was awake and pressing against Will’s thigh. On the other side, Don’s half-hard erection was nestled between Will’s ass cheeks and Don’s hand was cupped protectively around Will’s balls. 

Smiling, Will put his hand over Don’s and began to rub Don’s fingers against his still-sensitive balls.  
 

  



	25. Part 25 - Big Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out with a big bang

**Title:** Return to Watson, Part 25 of 25  
**Characters:**

Will/Don/Colby/Charlie/David

  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:[Return to Watson](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#returntowatson) \- Three FBI agents return to the scene of the crime, and bring some friends.  
Part 25 - Big Finish   
(Last chapter!)  
**Word Count:**   3,192 **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters (unless they are), not my world, making no money.  
**Feedback:** Feed the author!   
**Warning: orgy/groupgrope, incest**  
**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful and speedy betas, dani and munchkin!

 

**Part 25 – Big Finish**

 

Don woke for the third time in five minutes and grumbled. It was way too early on a vacation day to get up, but his body was awake so he should stop fighting it. He squirmed out of Will’s arms and pulled on a shirt and shorts. Will and David mumbled then went back to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen, Don rubbed absently at a dried patch of cum on his leg. It had been a good night, but not exactly restful. He found the coffee and started the coffee maker.

He watched the coffee drip and thought about last night. David _had_ seemed a little more relaxed, a little happier since Will had ‘broken’ him.   _I should stop questioning Will’s methods. Unless they involve danger to him._  Unwanted, the awful image arose again before Don’s eyes – Will drug-wasted and gaunt, shaved from head to toe and coming down off a binge. Helplessness tasted foul and bitter in Don’s mouth. 

Setting down his empty coffee cup, Don went back to the room and quickly dressed in some jeans and his heavy boots. He pulled on a coat and some gloves and headed out the front door.

The cold morning air hit him and he dug in a pocket of the coat for a ski cap. He tugged the cap over his ears and carefully made his way up the stairs. The snow under his boots was mushy and dirty.  _Time to be leaving this place._  


Trudging around the outside of the lodge, Don found the woodpile. He wiped off the ax then set up the first log.  _Will … shaved …_ Don gritted his teeth and swung the ax.

By the time that Don had chopped up enough wood to replace what they’d used in the fireplace, he was sweating under his coat and thinking instead of a different image – Will chopping wood without his shirt on, that weekend they’d done the elaborate role-play at a remote cabin. Smiling to himself, Don loaded the firewood into the carrier and began making his careful way back up to the front door. 

Inside the house, Don put away the wood. He could hear someone in the kitchen and went to see if all of the coffee was gone.

Colby was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a full steaming coffee mug. Another one sat on the table at his elbow.

“There’s plenty left,” Colby said before Don could ask. Don nodded and went to pour himself a needed cup. He was awake and warmed up, but he really couldn’t live without the caffeine.

Sipping carefully at the hot liquid, Don turned back to find Colby watching him with a slight smile on his face.

“What’s up?” Don said, coming towards the table to sit down.

Before Don could pull out a chair, Colby set down his cup, grabbed Don’s arm and pulled Don towards him. Colby scooted his chair out and patted his lap. “Last morning in Watson …”

Don chuckled and set down his coffee, then straddled Colby’s strong legs. Colby cupped Don’s face with one hand and his ass with the other and pulled him close. Don lowered his head and met Colby halfway. They kissed for a long, leisurely moment, and Colby squeezed his ass cheek.

“Want this ass again,” Colby murmured, breaking away to suck at Don’s neck beneath the collar of his coat.

“Mm,” Don agreed, pushing his awakening crotch against Colby’s firm stomach. 

“But maybe we should wait until everyone’s up,” Colby said with obvious reluctance.

“Go out with a big bang?” Don chuckled.

“Something like that,” Colby said, but he continued to nuzzle Don’s neck and fondle his ass.

“Ugh,” Charlie said from the doorway. “I’m not even awake yet and I gotta see that?” 

Don and Colby laughed and Don climbed off Colby’s lap.   He grabbed his mug and pulled out another chair for himself.

Charlie grumbled something and headed for the coffeepot. Colby waylaid him with one strong hand and swung Charlie around until he was sitting, blinking, cross-wise on Colby’s lap.

“Coffee …” Charlie whimpered.

Colby reached towards the table and brought the other mug up for Charlie.  “Made just how you like it.”

Charlie grabbed it with two hands and took a deep slurp. 

“Coffee,” Charlie muttered happily and leaned against Colby. 

Colby’s hand slid around Charlie and squeezed his ass. “My favorite Eppes ass, you know.”

“Of course,” Charlie mumbled and took another slug of coffee.

Colby and Don shared a wry smile and then finished off their own coffees. Don went to the coffeepot and poured the remains into his cup. He set the coffeemaker to make another round and unzipped his coat.

After dropping off his coat near the front door, Don went through the bedroom towards the shower. Will and David were stirring and Will smiled sleepily at him as he went by. Don considered asking one or both of them to join him in the shower, but he agreed with Colby – he probably only had one more orgasm left in him for this weekend, and he wanted it to count. Though what ‘counting’ meant, he wasn’t sure. He took a long shower, scrubbing sweat and dried cum from his body, and thought about how much he was looking forward to going home.

He passed Will on the way out of the bathroom and just shared a quick kiss before Will shut the door for his own shower. 

“Leave me some hot water!” David called from the bed, where he was sitting up and watching TV.

“Want some tea?” Don asked. 

“That’d be great!” David smiled.

Don got dressed and went back out to the kitchen. Colby and Charlie had disappeared.  Getting a mug of hot water, a tea bag and a spoon, Don returned to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and carefully handed the items to David.

David sat up, the blanket falling away from his body, and put the tea bag in the hot water. Don realized that he had little desire to jump David, even though the man was stark naked and very attractive.  _Guess that itch has been scratched …_  


Smiling, Don lay on top of the blankets next to David and asked, “What are you watching?”

“ _Ice Road Truckers_ ,” David answered. “It’s crazy! These guys drive big rigs over frozen lakes!”

“No way,” Don replied and immediately got hooked into the show.

Enjoying the show – and the novelty of lying about in the morning – Don hardly noticed when David went to take his shower, though he did note David’s fine ass as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

When the show was over, Don stretched and realized that he could smell breakfast. His stomach rumbled and he quickly turned off the TV. In the kitchen, he found Colby and Will making French toast with leftover panini and other bread. 

Don dug out a skillet and heated up the leftover grilled ham while Charlie and David debated genially on whether maple syrup should be served hot or room temperature. No one mentioned sex, or the fact that it was their last morning in Watson, though Don did catch a few speculative looks being cast over others. 

During breakfast, Don and David told everyone about the TV show they’d watched, and Will filled in some blanks from other episodes he’d watched while being undercover.   Charlie went off on a discussion of the mathematics of ice stresses, which Colby complicated by reminding him about global climate change. 

The French toast was great, as expected, but Don didn’t stuff himself, and he noticed that the others exercised similar restraint.    They might not be talking about sex, but they were certainly all thinking about it.

After breakfast, as if by unspoken agreement, everyone cleaned up the kitchen together, then made their way downstairs to the family room – and its multiple couches.

When everyone was downstairs, Don took hold of the nearest arm, which turned out to be David’s, and pulled him in for a kiss. After that, it turned into a jumble of images and touches.

…

Charlie pressing up against Will’s back, his hands running up underneath Will’s shirt. 

…

David, his hand gripping Colby’s hair, pulling Colby’s head back as he nibbled on his neck.

…

Don sucking at the pulse on Charlie’s wrist, while grinding his crotch against Charlie’s ass.

…

Colby with his hand down the back of Will’s jeans and Will with his fingers dug into Colby’s muscular back.

 …

David licking Don’s stomach while cupping Don’s balls.

…

Colby and Charlie pressing Don between their half-naked bodies.

…

Will, lying flat on the couch, his hands in Charlie’s hair, while Charlie unzipped Will’s fly with his teeth.

…

Don pulling Colby’s jeans off to reveal that ever-fascinating thong.

…

David running his hands over Charlie’s ass as he nuzzled Charlie’s cock through his underwear.

…

At some point later, Don realized that they were all naked and lube and condoms were being passed around. Colby lubed up his fingers, then pulled Don so that he was laying face down on Colby’s lap. Don lightly rubbed his hard cock against Colby’s thigh but stilled when Colby pressed the first finger against his entrance. Colby pushed in slowly, without urgency, and Don allowed himself to relax and pillowed his chin on his hands. Colby’s finger ghosted over Don’s sensitive prostate and Don sighed happily. 

“Always loved this ass,” Colby murmured for Don’s ears alone. “I love Charlie with all my heart and soul, but you do beat him in this one category.”

Don grinned. “You don’t beat Will in that category,” he responded in a low voice. “But it’s close.”

Colby chuckled and pushed in a second finger.

Don heard a groan and turned his head. Charlie was sitting on the other couch and Will was between his knees. Will’s fine mouth was bobbing up and down Charlie’s cock and Charlie’s hands were buried in Will’s dark hair. David was behind the couch, leaning over and running his hands over Charlie’s chest, and murmuring no doubt filthy words into Charlie’s ear. Charlie’s face was flushed and he was nearly panting. Smiling, Don left Charlie to what was probably the best blow job that he’d ever get, and concentrated on Colby.

At that moment, Don’s attention would have been snapped back to Colby anyway, because Colby was pressing in a third finger. Don groaned under his breath as Colby began to stretch him, to ready him for his substantial cock. Colby stroked and squeezed Don’s ass with his free hand.

Sliding his fingers out, Colby tugged on Don’s hip. “Up.”

Don sat up and, facing away from Colby, straddled Colby’s lap. He got up on his knees and then lowered himself. Colby guided him and he sank with a slow groan as Colby’s cock split him open. He adjusted his legs, then sank down the rest of the way, taking every inch of Colby inside him.

They rested for a moment, Colby nuzzling the back of Don’s neck and stroking his chest and legs. Don nodded and Colby gripped Don’s hips, then began to rock his own pelvis while pulling Don up slightly.

Don groaned in happiness as Colby’s cock moved inside him, then closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. Colby stroked slowly, smoothly, making the best of every substantial inch. He murmured against Don’s back about how good Don felt riding him.

Don opened his eyes when he felt a new pair of hands on his inner thighs. Charlie was pushing Don and Colby’s knees apart. Looking over, Don saw Will pulling a condom onto his cock. Colby held still while Charlie pushed Don’s knees wide and leaned down.  His tongue slid under Don’s balls and licked the base of Colby’s cock, right where it met Don’s stretched asshole. Don grunted in surprise at the feeling and Charlie probed with his tongue for a long moment before heading back upwards, over the sensitive stretch of skin in front of his asshole, up over his balls, and finally to his cock. 

“Your cock,” Charlie said huskily, rubbing his cheek against it. “It was bouncing up and down and just begging to be sucked.”

Don didn’t complain as Charlie took the head into his mouth and began to work. It was always such a thrill to see that curly-head bobbing between his knees. Charlie wasn’t too bad at this cock-sucking thing, either.

Will came over and smacked Charlie’s ass. Without breaking rhythm, Charlie got to his hands and knees. Will immediately began to stretch and lube Charlie’s asshole. David stood behind Will and rubbed his cock against Will’s hair. 

Once Charlie was ready, Will pushed into Charlie’s ass and grinned over his body at Don. Don’s answering grin was a bit distracted as Colby returned to thrusting upwards into Don’s ass. As soon as Will was settled into Charlie, David stepped over Charlie, facing Will, his ass towards Don. Don couldn’t quite see, but he imagined that David’s cock was now level with Will’s face.

“You owe me a blow job,” David said. Don didn’t hear any reaction from Will, but David moved forward and his huge exhale of breath told Don that Will was now at work on another cock. Will put one hand down on Charlie’s ass and began to move there, too.

For Don’s body, Colby continued thrusting and Charlie continued sucking and Don didn’t hold back his moans at the dual sensations. As Colby’s thrusts grew more energetic, Don found it difficult to keep his balance.   Charlie’s head was bouncing too much to lean on. To steady himself, Don reached out with one hand and grabbed hold of David’s ass – which gave him an idea.

“Pause!” he called out and the others came to a grumbling stop. Don ignored their complaints and released David’s ass long enough to find a bottle of lube. He slicked up one thumb and reached for David again. He slowly pushed his thumb into David’s asshole and moved a little until he heard David gasp. Grabbing David’s ass with his dry hand and his four dry fingers, Don said, “Okay!”

At once, the others began to move again, with renewed energy. Colby slammed up into Don while Charlie attempted to suck whatever brains Don had left through his cock. Don could feel Will’s thrusts translate through Charlie’s body, and David rocked his ass slightly, making Don’s thumb rub over his prostate. One of Will’s hands, which was on David’s hip, slid around and entwined fingers with Don.

Don just held on and let everyone else do the moving, and let Colby and Charlie work their double magic on him. His tired body was dredging up one final orgasm, and it was going to be a doozy.

Their five joined bodies rocked together, powered on one side by Colby and the other by Will. It was the sort of experience that Don couldn’t have even imagined, but here he was, right in the middle of it – hearing, smelling, feeling – his body rising with heat and promise. 

Charlie came first – Don could tell by Charlie’s whimpers around his cock and a muffled groan from Will as Charlie’s ass tightened around Will’s cock. David was next, gasping loudly, his ass tightening almost painfully around Don’s thumb. Unexpectedly, the pain in Don’s thumb sent him over the edge, bouncing through an orgasm that shredded his lungs and turned his body to jelly. Colby followed shortly, his fingers digging into Don’s hips as he growled against his back. Will came last, probably as a matter of pride, but Don could feel Will’s thrashing through their multiple connections.

After that, Will’s legs must have given out, since their structure began to wobble and it slowly sank over to one side and fell apart. Five men sprawled across the floor and the couch, gasping loudly. Don leaned back against Colby’s chest and enjoyed the pretty lights popping before his eyes. 

For a long moment, the only thing he could see were those pretty lights and the only thing he could hear was heavy breathing. Finally, both faded.

Though his arm felt like lead, Don raised his hand as if he held an imaginary glass.   “To Watson!” he toasted.

“Watson…” Four groggy voices responded. “Watson ..”

“Yeah,” Don groaned loudly. “Now, let’s get out of here before we kill ourselves!”

Everyone laughed in agreement and began to untangle themselves. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get cleaned up and packed to go. It was as if the party was over and everyone was ready to move on … while they could still move at all.

Will’s SUV had an ice chest in it so they packed the rest of the leftovers in there. Will shouldn’t have to cook for a few days.

They were almost out the door when Charlie cried out in alarm, then grabbed his notebook and ran back downstairs to copy off some equations he’d written on the bathroom mirror when it had been steamed over. Charlie returned and Don took a last look around.   It had been a great vacation but now it was over.   He made sure he had the keys, then shut the door behind him. The snow was melting, making the stairs slippery, and he watched as the others made their careful way up to the driveway.

“Colby,” Don called suddenly. Colby turned to look at him and Don continued, a little self-consciously. “Could you drive my car home and I’ll go with Will?”

Colby smiled. “Sure.”

“But that’s inefficient!” Charlie protested. “Then Will’s car will have to travel to our house when—”

“C’mon,” Colby said. “I’ll drive and you can have shotgun.”

Charlie brightened and said, “I’m sure you know where that term comes from, but if the stagecoach driver was left-handed—”

Don got into Will’s car and shut the door on Charlie’s new stream of words.

“Wanting some quiet?” Will asked with a smile as he got into the driver’s side. 

Don smiled back. “As good an excuse as any.”

Will looked over his shoulder at the driveway where the other three were still climbing into Don’s car. “All set?”

“Yep,” Don replied. “Let’s get out of here.”

Will pulled out of the driveway and turned down the road and they were soon driving down Watson’s small main street. Don directed Will to the rental office. Don slid the keys into the drop box, not feeling like talking with the pretty lady inside.

He climbed back into the car and settled into his seat. Will pulled back out onto the street, and in short order, they were driving past the 'Thank you for visiting lovely Watson' sign. 

_A year,_ Don thought to himself.  _Just one simple year. Three-hundred and sixty-five crazy, often nightmarish, completely unexpected days. Who would have thought that all of that would lead to where I am now. And to where I’m heading._  


He looked at Will, at his wonderful man, and smiled. He reached over, put his hand on Will’s thigh and said, “Let’s go home.”  



End file.
